Rise of the TMNT: My Version (Season 2)
by delilahm502
Summary: My version of Season 2 of Rise of the TMNT. I don't own anything except for my OCs
1. Many Unhappy Returns

The episode starts off directly after the events of "End Game".

Splinter: Stay strong, my sons!

Alolan Ninetales: Shredder is ruthless and won't show any kind of mercy!

Poco: So that's Shredder?

Nisha: He looks very strong.

Baron Draxum: What? You betrayed me?

Foot Lieutenant: Of course we did! We needed someone with a powerful amount of mystic energy in order to revive Shredder from its slumber.

Lola: So you basically made Mr. Draxum think you were his allies but you were really planning on betraying him once Shredder is awakened!

Poco: Should've seen that coming.

Foot Recruit: Masters, I came here as fast as… (gasps) The Shredder…

Granbull: He's alive!

Kamala: Obviously… (approaches Shredder) Master Shredder, do you recognize me? It's Kamala. The one you summoned me back in Feudal Japan. It's been a very long time since we last saw each other. I hope we can talk to catch up. Just like old times. (Shredder starts growling) Shredder?

Kaminari: Kamala! (pulls Kamala to avoid Shredder's attack)

Shredder starts attacking the Foot members.

Houndoom: What's going on?! Why is he attacking us?! We're supposed to be his followers!

Splinter: You fools! You have doomed us all!

Foot Brute: We did? (dodges attack)

Alolan Ninetales: Yes you did!

Kamala: Why didn't Shredder recognize me?

Kaminari: Don't know but we need to stop him. Ebony, take Baron Draxum to HQ immediately.

Ebony: Right. (picks up Draxum by his arm and put it over her neck) Just hang in there, Draxum. I'll take you out of this area. (leaves)

The Shredder then charges at our heroes.

April: Uh-oh.

Veneranda: He's coming this way!

Ryuko: Be prepared! Hold your ground!

Everyone: Right!

They tried to attack Shredder with their best moves. But he easily defeats them in one fell swoop.

Mikey: Ow…

Donnie: Mystic Evolution didn't work on him?

Raph: This hurts so much…

Kaminari grabs and carries Splinter to safety.

Kaminari: I got you, Lou-sama. I won't let Shredder hurt you.

Leo: I got you, April! Protect!

But Shredder was able to get through Protect in which Leo and April jumps back.

Leo: Protect didn't work?!

April: Guess we need to find another way to beat him!

Kamala throws a fireball at Shredder. He turns to see her.

Kamala: Master Shredder, why wouldn't you recognize me?! Do you remember who I am?! I'm Kamala, the Guardian of the Foot Clan!

Shredder begins charging at her. Though she was in her fighting stance, Shredder was too fast and quickly gets to her.

April: Kamala! (runs off)

Leo: April, don't! It's too dangerous!

Kamala: Please, Master Shredder… You have to remember…

Before Shredder tries to slash her, April gets in front of Kamala. Her back now slashed instead. She winced in pain.

Kamala: April?

April: I made it in time… (grunts in pain) I won't let (turns to face Shredder) anyone hurt my friend. (smirks) They would have to go through me first.

A flash of the female Hamato Clan kunoichi appears in Shredder's POV. While he was distracted, Huntress whips him to the wall.

Huntress: That's what you get for hurting a young lady, you beast! (to April) Are you alright?

April: I'm (grunts) fine… Just a scratch.

Huntress: A scratch? It's more than a scratch. It looks pretty deep.

Ranhita: We better leave right now, masters!

Foot Lieutenant: Right. Foot Clan, retreat for now! (summons portal)

They escape through the portal. Then, Shredder disappeared.

Cora: He just…

Ashley: ...vanished?!

|Stadium Hallways|

Ryuko: What the hell was that?! Shredder was supposed to be some kind of samurai dude! Not some ferocious monster!

Nisha: I didn't expect him to attack his own allies as well…

Donnie: (carrying April on his back) Yeah… (looks at his tech-gauntlet) Oh. It's one season later and I still have full battery. Well at least that's good on my part.

Vodingo: Kamala, you must know about why Shredder was acting like that~pyon…

Kamala: Hm… I think that because since the Dark Armor only drains Draxum's energy instead of consuming his soul fully, the Shredder is now a mindless monster. An armor without a soul… That must be why he didn't recognize me.

Cora: That makes sense. But now that Shredder is a feral beast, he's gonna destroy all of New York if we don't stop him!

Matilda: Right. But where did vanished to?

Suddenly, Donnie's tech-gauntlet goes off.

Ashley: Shredder's at Albearto's! We need to head there! I'll go right ahead and take care of this mess! (runs off extremely quick)

Kaminari: Huntress, could you take April to HQ so she can recover from her injury?

Huntress: Sure. Good thing Faith was able to bandaged up her back.

Faith: Doctors are trained to help the sick and injured. For the recovery time, she should be fine by a month or two.

Huntress: A month or two? Got it! (grabs April and carries her on her back) I'll take your love bug off your shell.

Donnie: Lovebug?! Me and April are just friends! We are not in… (Huntress jumps off) love…

Veneranda: Let's head to Albearto's quick!

Everyone: Right! (runs off)

Hillary: (stops and turns) Donnie? Are you coming?

Donnie: Will April be okay?

Hillary: She'll be fine, dear. April is a strong girl. An injury like that won't stop her from her tracks. Besides, I bet Kaminari's teammates will take good care of her. Now come on! We don't want to keep others waiting!

Donnie: Right! (runs off)

|Albearto's|

Aisha: Okay, children! This way! Get out of the danger area! (closes door after the children have left) It's all clear!

Cora: Good job, Aisha! Now that the children have left, we can take care of Shredder. Be careful. He's a tough one.

Ryuko: We can handle this! (slashes Shredder in which he dodges)

Arabella: Take this! (misses attack) I missed… Darn it.

Badia: Though I don't condone to violence, this is the only way we can stop him. (sighs)

The Shredder then vanishes again.

Raph: Is he gone for good?

Mikey: Based to those two zip-zaps, the baddie should reappear in 15 minutes.

Donnie: Two data points? You're hypothesizing with two data points? Scoff.

|Fifteen Minutes Later…|

Everyone: (groans)

Donnie: Whoa, fifteen minutes. Scoff retracted.

Mikey: Told… you…

Shredder vanishes again.

Ashley: (groans annoyingly) This is getting ridiculous!

Scully: No matter what we do, he easily defeats us and teleports to another part of New York!

Charlotte: We will never defeat him at this rate!

Sapphire: What should we do?! If we don't do something New York is gonna look like an apocalypse!

Cora: Let's calm down and think rationally. Panicking isn't going to help us with this problem.

Kamala: Cora's right. We need to find a way to stop Shredder from destroying New York.

Splinter: Well there is one person who could help us…

Kaminari: Who?

Alolan Ninetales: Big Mama.

Mikey: Wha~?! Are you crazy?!

Tsareena: Big Mama will never agree to helping us!

Leo: I think we should give it a shot.

Donnie: Last time we saw her, she tried to kill you.

Leo: Who hasn't?

Raichu: Besides, we'll just portal to her hotel and ask her to help us on stopping Shredder. Just us, Splinter and Aurora.

Splinter and Alolan Ninetales: What?!

Splinter: Uh… I'm not mentally prepared for that! Maybe I should…

Leo: No excuses! (summons portal) Let's get going! (kicks Splinter and Aurora into the portal) We'll be right back.

Veneranda: Hold on! I'm coming with you!

Raph: No! Pudding, it's too dangerous for you to go to Big Mama's hotel! She tried to kill us before!

Veneranda: Beary Boo~... (pout expression on her face as she looks at Raph) Do you remember the promise you made about being overprotective?

Raph: (shocked) Yes… But still, you should stay here with us. We could…

Veneranda: I'll be fine. Besides, I know you and the others can handle this.

Raph: Splitting up the Mad Dogs doesn't seem like a good idea.

Josephina: (sighs) I shall join you, Leonardo. But only because I'm afraid you would do something stupid.

Male Meowstic: Me too. I was Big Mama's Pokemon so I know she would listen to me the most.

Leo: Don't worry so much, Raph. We'll do our thing. You'll do yours. It's gonna be temporarily.

Midnight Lycanroc: If you say so!

Raph: You better make sure Randa doesn't get hurt! If I found even one scratch on her I'm gonna… (Veneranda hits his arm) Ow… Pudding!

Veneranda: I can handle this, Beary Boo.

Leo: She's right. She's a big girl. She can handle anything. Like, you do remember that she's a new reporter right?

Raph: I know but…!

Veneranda: We'll see you soon! (blows Raph a kiss before jumping into the portal)

The others also enter the portal before it closes.

Typhamia: You seriously have to be less overprotective.

Raph: Still working on that… Please be safe, Pudding. Don't do anything drastic…

|Outside of Grand Nexus Hotel|

Raichu: (shivers) The Grand Nexus Hotel… Never thought we would head there again after the other times we've been there.

Josephina: So Splinter, you heard stories about Big Mama right? Is it true?

Splinter: Why yes! I've heard stories about her! Now we should head inside! Quickly!

Raichu: Raight~...

|Inside of Grand Nexus Hotel|

Veneranda: Hello, Mr. Fox!

Fox Bellhop: Ms. Bertucci? Big Mama didn't mention anything about you coming here for… something.

Leo: Actually, we need to see Big Mama right now so…

Fox Bellhop: (to phone) Big Mama, these people are here to see you. (listens) Big Mama says and I quote, "scoff off!"

Splinter: Uh… Tell her… Snuggle muffin beefcake.

Raichu: Snuggle muffin beefcake?

Josephina: Hold on. That's a cute nickname for a girlfriend or something.

Leo: Uh… Just how long have you met her?

Splinter: Well~, (makes him turn and kneels down) she's… kinda… my uh… my ex.

[. . .]

Leo: Wha~~~~?!

Raichu: Big Mama's your ex?! No way! You're joking right?! Ha ha! Very funny! You got us on that part!

Alolan Ninetales: It's not a joke! We're serious!

Raichu: Oh. Uh… This is awkward.

Veneranda: I never know that. What happened?

Splinter: Trust me. I rue the day those 8 legs walk into my life. (flashback) I first met her in one of my movie sets. {Lou Jitsu: Hot Soup!} She was my trailer driver. It was love at first sight… We've danced on every discotiquette there is.

Veneranda (voice): Aw~! You two were so lovey-dovey! What happened?

Splinter: During our date at the grove, I proposed to her. But she turns out to be a spider yokai. Kidnapping me and Aurora to a cage and forcing us to fight in the Battle Nexus. (sighs; flashback ends)

Alolan Ninetales: It wasn't the response we were looking for. I thought she was going to say yes. Then we can have the wedding and start a family and live happily ever after. Not the kidnapping part and forcing us to fight.

Josephina: How did you not know she's a spider yokai?!

Splinter: I did saw signs of it but I was so blinded by love that I completely missed it. But how could I be mad at her with her beauty? Her eyes… That smile… Her…

Leo: (screams) Stop with the lovey and or dovey!

Raichu: We don't want to hear it anymore!

Alolan Ninetales: Be like that. But once you fall in love with someone, you're gonna be just like Splinter. Blinded by love.

Josephina: As if Leonardo would find someone to love with his cockiness and arrogance.

Veneranda: Phina, that's not nice! Everyone deserves to fall in love!

Josephina: Right… What about that guy from earlier?

Veneranda: You mean Jac? (sighs) Me and him were dating but we broke up because he was extremely jealous whenever I talk to other guys.

Splinter: (groans) So he's one of those types eh? Well it's a good thing you break up with him. I hate those types of guys! The types where they think their girlfriends are gonna cheat on him even though it's not true! Looking through their phones like they're spies or something! Ugh!

Alolan Meowth: Wow. You definitely have a hatred of the insecure guys.

Splinter: Yes I do! But anyways, Veneranda, I'm glad you're the red one's girlfriend. You two make a cute couple. And in the future, I shall plan a wedding! The largest one I could ever think of!

Veneranda: Really?! Thanks!

Leo: Dad~... Can we stop talking about this? Please?

Raichu: No more!

Fox Bellhop: Big Mama says she wants to see you now! (takes out coin and opens portal)

They get sucked into the portal and ended up at the balcony of the Battle Nexus. Inside the ring, a Kraken easily defeated a dog yokai.

Raichu: The Battle Nexus?!

Josephina: Seems like she wants us here for the meeting.

Big Mama: Snuggle muffin beefcake? Where did you learn a naughty word like that?

Splinter: (grabs Big Mama's hand and spins around) From you, my voluptuous queen.

Big Mama: It IS you! And more fetching than ever, my fuzzy Cuddleupagus.

Veneranda: Uh… Big Mama? I don't mean to interrupt this adorable reunion but we have a little problem.

Shaymin: A not-so little problem.

Male Meowstic: (typing on his phone) A type of problem in which I'm planning for a funeral in case the others don't survive a Shredder attack.

Raichu: Emerald, do you have to be so blunt about it?!

Male Meowstic: I'm just simply keeping it real. No need to downplay the situation where you can go straight to the point.

Big Mama: Well let's see about this. (sees the other heroes trying to stop Shredder before he vanishes) His power is off the charts.

Josephina: And we need you to help us stop him before he completely destroys the city! You MUST have something that we can use against him! Right?!

Ariados: Actually we do!

Alolan Ninetales: Hello Incy. My favorite playmate of all time. Along with the others.

Alolan Meowth: What is it? Tell us or show us.

Big Mama's assistant takes out a jewel and it shows a mystic collar.

Big Mama: I do have this collar. It will immobilize him once you put the collar around his neck.

Veneranda: That's it!

Shaymin: We need that collar!

Shiny Glaceon: However, before we give you this collar, we want something in return.

Splinter: And~ there it is. There's always a catch with her!

Alolan Ninetales: We need to be careful. Big Mama is a dealmaker who always have a catch in return for her services.

Male Meowstic: Well~, we both have a common enemy. If Shredder destroys New York, there won't be people. (jumps into Leo's shoulder) No people equals no business for you.

Leo: It seems your Battle Nexus is going downhill. So what if there was someone who can fight that kraken? Someone like a legend of the Battle Nexus.

Male Meowstic: Someone like… Rat Jitsu! That way, this place will be a full house. Everyone would want to see the champion return.

Splinter: What?!

Leo: Best of all, Rat Jitsu will fight without any kind of weapons.

Splinter: What?! No no no no no! You can't make me fight without weapons!

Male Meowstic: And Lemon is going to fight with him.

Raichu: What?! Don't throw me under the bus with Splints!

Splinter: That monster has 8 tentacles! It's gonna rip us apart!

Big Mama: It's a deal.

Raichu and Splinter: No~!

Leo: Relax~... This is all part of the plan.

Josephina: (slaps Leo) What kind of plan is it where you have to sacrifice your own father and Pokemon partner?!

Alolan Meowth: Are you trying to get them killed or eaten by that thing?!

Male Meowstic: We got this. No worries.

Alolan Meowth: No worries?! What does that supposed to mean?!

Male Meowstic: You'll see.

|Meanwhile|  
|Docks|

At the docks, our heroes are trying to stop Shredder.

Cora: Shredder is not slowing down one bit.

Vada: This swashbuckler has a lot of boot to kick! Does he even have a weakness somewhere?!

Raph: There has to be! Even the strongest of enemies have a weakness! So let's just punch everywhere in his body until we can find the weak spot!

Gemi: That sounds…

Mimi: ...like fun!

Typhamia: Punching recklessly isn't gonna help this situation. We need to- (Raph, Mikey and Donnie are punching Shredder) Hey! Were you guys even listening?!

Suddenly, Shredder starts chuckling gleefully.

Mikey: Hey, he has a tickle spot.

Gemi and Mimi: Which means we can have (along with Raph, Mikey, and Donnie) tickle fight!

They started to tickle Shredder behind his right knee.

Gemi: (chuckles) He's really enjoying it.

[FIREWORKS BOOMING]

Tsareena: Oh no! He's being distracted by the fireworks!

Midnight Lycanroc: Most importantly, why is there a cruise ship here of all places?!

Shredder starts charging towards the cruise ship.

Typhamia: Everyone, we need to make sure Shredder doesn't reach the cruise ship!

Everyone: Okay!

Yukiko creates a huge wall of ice. But Shredder easily smashes the wall through. Grizz grabs him by the legs.

Griezzyn: You're not going anywhere! (throws Shredder) We won't let you get to that cruise ship!

Shredder growls angrily. He then tries to pounce at Grizz but was captured in vines by Jessamine.

Griezzyn: Nice job, Jess! (sees Shredder escaping from the vines) Uh… Now it's angrier than before!

Shredder runs past them and heads to Donnie.

Donnie: Don't worry, everyone. I brought my tech. And by that, I mean ALL my tech! (drills comes out behind Donnie) Eat science! (Shredder destroys his tech) Sad face emoji! (tries to escape but his battleshell gets destroyed by Shredder)

Luxray: Get off of him! Thunderbolt~!

The Tech-Bo takes out a handkerchief and throws it at Shredder's eyes. The Thunderbolt electrocuted Shredder.

Donnie: Star, Harmonic Evolution! (transforms after being fused with Star) Now it's time for me to take action!

He tries to slash Shredder but he misses.

Ashley: He may be fast! But I'm much faster! (runs after Shredder) Leave this one to me!

Dino: Careful, Ash.

Bonvento: Don't do this! It's way too dangerous!

Ashley gets in front of Shredder and kicks him into the air. She zip-zapped to the air and kicks him to the ground.

Ashley: That's what I'm talking about! (lands behind Shredder)

But Shredder stands up and rushes to the cruise ship.

Bonvento: That didn't work at all!

However, when Shredder was going to attack the passengers, he vanishes.

Kamala: Whew… That was a close one…

Ryuko: This is getting really frustrating. Where the hell are the others?!

Amparo: We can't keep this up much longer.

Kamala: I don't know! But for now, we just have to put up with it.

|Grand Nexus Hotel|  
|Battle Nexus|

Raichu: (Emerald dressing him up) Leo, you're gonna have a serious punishment for forcing me AND Splinter to fight that thing.

Leo: You mean the Kraken?

Raichu: Yes I mean the Kraken!

Splinter: We'll be eaten alive the second we enter that ring! Why did you have to make a deal with Big Mama?!

Leo: This is all part of my plan. Don't worry about it.

Raichu: Don't worry about it?! Leo, I know I should trust you for everything! But this is not cool! Not cool at all! (gets hit in the head by Emerald's tail) Ow…

Male Meowstic: Please hold still. I need to make this perfect.

Raichu: Sorry…

Shiro: Big Mama, you sure we should help them? Shiro doesn't trust them.

Kuro: I believe we should… After all, nobody's safe from the Shredder.

Ke Ai Sai Hu: For now we have to tolerate them. Even if it's just temporarily.

Belinda: You two will look dashing in those new outfits once it's completed!

Leo: I know right?!

Male Meowstic: They will look fabulous~ in it.

Raichu: (thinking) I don't wanna die!

Belinda: But I'm a bit skeptical. You think Rat Jitsu and Lemon can fight the Kraken without any weapons?

Leo: Yes! In fact, they can defeat the Kraken and~ those guys!

Male Meowstic: They look like rookies and I believe they need a challenge worthy of their skills. Also, (puts a helmet on one of the yokai) They should wear these pointy helmets for extra damage.

Leo: I totally agree with you.

Big Mama (Human Form): Then it's a deal.

Splinter: Leo! Emerald! Why did you say that?!

Raichu: We're gonna die for sure!

Leo: All part of the plan.

Josephina: Are you insane?! Have you lost your goddamn mind?! (slaps Leo on the face hard) Clearly you don't have any brain cells left! How dare you make such an idiotic decision like that!

Leo: Ow… Phina, calm down. This is…

Josephina: Don't even say "This is all part of the plan!" I couldn't believe what I'm hearing! You must be the most stupidest person I ever met! Honestly! How much more stupid decisions are you going to make?! (turns and storms off)

Leo: Josephina, wait!

Veneranda puts her hand on his shoulder. Leo turns to see her shaking her head.

Veneranda: Just let her have some space. I know she'll come back eventually.

Leo: I never thought I would make her THAT mad.

Veneranda: Me either… But everyone has a secret side to them. So just leave her be and once she calms down completely, you two can talk privately. Okay?

Leo: Okay…

Raichu: Smooth moves, Leonardo.

Leo: Shut it!

Raichu: (chuckles)

Ke Ai Sai Hu: Please focus on this one.

Vermillion: The show must go on! Let's go!

Leo: Right.

|Kaminari's HQ|  
|Hospital Building|

Kaminari: (yawns)

Cottontail: Hello, Ms. Kaminari. You came back so soon? I thought you were…

Kaminari: I'm just simply taking a small break. That Shredder is warning us out. And I don't know what Leo and the others are doing to take so long. I'm thinking of going to the Grand Nexus Hotel myself. But after this small break. So how is April doing?

Cottontail: She's doing good. Her conditions are stable. And after some examination, she will have to stay here for about a month.

Kaminari: That's good to hear. Is she resting in her hospital room?

Cottontail: Why yes! She's currently resting up.

Kaminari: Okay. I'll go talk to her after I go to the Grand Nexus Hotel. (teleports away)

Cottontail: She gotta warn me before doing that…

|Battle Nexus|

Azure: This is amazing. I have never seen so many people in one building.

Big Mama: A full house! Just like you said.

Leo (fused with Emerald; Lou Jitsu uniform): See? Everyone loves it when legends return to the ring to fight off an opponent. (sips tea)

Veneranda (Lou Jitsu uniform): Uh… Why do you want me to wear this?

Leo: Because it's to support my dad and Lemon.

Veneranda: I see… (pauses) Leo?

Leo: Hm?

Veneranda: I know this is gonna be a random question… But I can't hold myself! Do you have a crush on Josephina?!

Leo: (spits out tea) What?! No! I consider her as a friend! I don't have romantic feelings for her!

Veneranda: You sure?

Leo: Yes I'm sure! I don't do the whole lovey-dovey stuff.

Veneranda: But you were happy when me and Beary Boo started dating.

Leo: That's different. I was only encouraging this since Raph had a crush on you since day 1.

Veneranda: Don't lie to me. I know you love her. Your body says so.

Leo: Whatever. I don't have a crush on her. Period.

Veneranda: Uh huh. (walks off; thinking) I know he has a crush on her. I just need to find a way to get that out somehow…

Alolan Ninetales: Leonardo, you sure this is a good idea?

Leo: Don't worry. Leon got this. Okay?

Alolan Ninetales: Sometimes I don't understand you.

|Meanwhile|

Donnie: How much longer are we gonna keep this up?! I can't take this anymore! I'm tired and I want to go home!

Kamala: Just until they return.

Mikey: Until they return?! They're taking too long!

Ashley: Yeah! When are they coming back?!

Hillary: I hope soon… I'm not sure if we can take on Shredder much longer than we have to.

Kamala: I know… Don't worry. I'm sure they'll be back eventually.

Donnie: Well I'm not gonna risk my life for this! I'm gonna go out to Kaminari's HQ. It would be much safer for me to be there!

Raph: But we need you for the Mad Dogs!

Kamala: Just let him go, red one. I can tell he's way too tired for this.

Raph: Okay…

|Battle Nexus|

Veneranda: Huh? Big Mama, where's Leo?!

Big Mama: Oh him? Well~... (points down to the battlefield)

Josephina: So you double-cross him! I thought we were gonna be temporarily allies!

Ariados: We still are… We just want to see if they could defeat them.

Veneranda: But…

Shiro: (shushes) Shiro is trying to watch this fight.

Josephina: (growling) Then I shall join this battle as well! (runs and jumps down to the battle arena)

Veneranda: Phina?!

Shaymin: What is she doing?!

|Leo|

Leo: (chuckles) See? All part of the plan.

Raichu: Leo, you scare me sometimes. I can't believe you planned all of this without us realizing you were actually planning for it.

Kaminari: (appears behind them) That's why he has the charms to do it.

Splinter: (shrieks) Kaminari?! What are you doing here?!

Kaminari: I was taking a short break because that Shredder is really getting tiresome. So what's up?

Leo: Just doing my plan. (runs off)

Josephina: (panting)

Alolan Ninetales: Josephina?

Josephina: I have to apologize to Leonardo.

Kaminari: Hold on. Maybe after this fight.

Josephina: Eh?

Leo: Dig! (starts digging to the ground)

The gorilla-like creatures stopped as they don't know where Leo is.

Leo: (jumps from the ground) Attract! (hearts appeared and hits the creatures which turn their eyes into hearts) Would you all be dears and give me those pointy helmets on your heads? I could really use it.

They gave him the helmets.

Leo: Thank you! And now, (spins bo staff) this is where I start being naughty. Swift and Psybeam combo! (sends them flying)

Raichu: Nice one, Leo!

Alolan Ninetales: Very strategic. Using Attract to let their guard down. Following by a Swift and Psybeam combo.

Josephina: So what are you gonna do with these helmets?

Leo: You'll see. (throws the helmets in the air) Lemon, Thunderbolt! Aurora, Ice Beam! And Silva, use Magical Leaf to sharpen the helmets!

Raichu: Thunderbolt~!

Alolan Ninetales: Ice Beam!

Leafeon: Magical Leaf~... Now what?

Leo summons two portals to make the ice-covered helmets go in extreme speeds. He then runs and jumps on top of the Kraken. Hoisting himself into the air and spins the bo staff to create a large portal. The helmets pinning down the tentacles.

Leo: (lands besides Splinter; kneels down) Now's your turn, daddy. (puts helmet on Splinter)

Splinter: What do you (falls through the portal below him) mean~?!

[BOOM]

Raichu: Awesome!

Alolan Ninetales: Splinter, you okay?!

Splinter: (stands up) Yes… I am fine…

Kaminari: (picks Splinter up) That was very creative, Leo!

Leo: Why thank you.

Raichu: Sorry I ever doubted you!

Leo: You are forgiven.

Josephina: I also want to apologize. I shouldn't say those horrible things from earlier. I really thought you've lost your mind. But it seems I was 100% wrong about that deduction. (bows to him) So I do hope you could forgive me for both saying those awful things AND slapping you hard on your face.

Leo: (smiles) It's okay. I forgive you. (Josephina looks at him) I should've told you the plan earlier but I just want it to be more realistic without Big Mama becoming suspicious. I didn't intend to make you THAT mad. So I'm sorry as well.

Kaminari: Aw~, it's so sweet you two forgive each other. Now you should kiss to make up.

Together: Absolutely not!

Kaminari: (chuckles) Just joking.

Splinter: But I'm glad this is all over!

Big Mama: (appears) Indeed! That was splends!

Shiro: Shiro is impressed…

Veneranda: Now that they've defeated the Kraken, now can we have that collar?! Pretty please~?!

Big Mama nods. Her assistant takes out the collar and gives it to Leo.

Leo: Thank you! After we defeat Shredder, you can have the armor.

Kaminari teleports our heroes away.

|Meanwhile|

Kamala: Master Shredder, please stop this rampage! This isn't like you at all!

Raph: What do you mean by that?!

Kamala: He wouldn't act like a wild animal! That's one thing. (dodges)

The Shredder growls aggressively. But before he could attack further, Leo and his team appears.

Kaminari: We have arrived! (summons electrified rope and wraps Shredder around with it)

Raph: There you are! What was taking so long?!

Leo: Long story but we got something that will stop Shredder in his tracks!

Using Psychic, he puts the collar on Shredder. It causes him to become immobilized him.

Raichu: That's what I'm talking about!

[CHEERING]

Badia: The evil has been banished. Now the beast is under a deep slumber…

Suddenly, a portal appeared and soldiers are lined up across from each other.

Azure: Nice job, everyone!

Josephina: Why thank you. This is what we heroes do on a daily basis. Now that Shredder is in a deep sleep, you can have him!

Big Mama's assistant takes out a device and throws it in the air. The device lifts the armor and puts it inside of it.

Ryuko: Woo~! That was three days of fighting nonstop action!

Everyone, except for Splinter, fall asleep.

Alolan Ninetales: Looks like they're really tired.

Splinter: I don't blame them. After fighting that monster, I believe we should take 2 months off of training!

Leafeon: Agree.

Kaminari: Big Mama, thank you for helping us on this. I hope we could see each other again. Which is less likely as you and your team are our enemy. (teleports everyone away)

Big Mama: (chuckles) Right. (turns around and walks to the portal) But what they don't is that I may have made some alters to the collar. (chuckles evilly)


	2. Todd Scouts

The episode begins with the Turtles trying to get out of a large Chinese finger trap. Donnie was able to release his hand from the finger trap.

Alolan Ninetales: Yes! You're getting it!

However, Donnie takes out his phone.

Splinter: What are you doing?!

Donnie: Just trying to look up a way to get out of here.

Alolan Ninetales: No no no! You can't do that!

Donnie: Here we go. We just have to push out of it.

They successfully got out of the finger trap.

Alolan Ninetales: That's wrong! You can't use your phones!

Splinter: Great ninjas don't use their phones to solve problems!

Raichu: Don't be ridiculous. Our phone has knowledge of the world.

Alolan Ninetales: Phone are a distraction.

Male Meowstic: How can it be distracting? (surfing through the web)

Alolan Ninetales: Proves our point! (clears her throat) Oh Flora~?!

Flora: (comes out of Donnie's lab) Yes?

Splinter: Flora, you are the Princess of Nature right? (she nods) And you don't use any kind of electronics such as a cellphone? (she nods) Well then. I would love it if you take them to the woods!

Flora: For how long?

Splinter: Until they learn how to be great ninjas!

Flora: Understood.

Raichu: Say what now?

Flora: Alright, everyone. We'll be heading to the woods! Good thing I have Jessamine give me the three other flower pendants. Which are the sunflower, petunia, and the rose. So let's head out into nature!

|Woods|

Flora: (sniffs the air and sighs) Do you smell that? That's the smell of nature. I love coming here to the woods where there are no phones. (hears texting) Guys! (sighs) You leave me no choice.

She snaps her finger to summon vines from the trees. The vines grab their phones and Donnie's gear. It then changes into cages.

Donnie: Oh come on! You can't do this to us!

Flora: This is the only way you have to learn about using nature without technology.

Todd: Which means it's time for some scouting!

Flora: Ah Todd… I'm so glad you can make it.

Tsareena: How did he got here?!

Meganium: That isn't important! The important thing is we're going to learn how to survive nature.

Todd: Todd Scouts style!

Leo: If we run now, I think we could get back to civilization.

Leo, Donnie, and Mikey runs but were caught in three traps.

Todd: That's the triple knot trap.

Flora: Very impressive, Todd. I would've used vines but ropes are fine as well. (uses tree branches to get them down)

Raichu: Darn it. Guess we can't leave now. (looks at Emerald) How are you so calm? Flora took your phone. The one thing you never leave without!

Male Meowstic: I am panicking but I'm not showing it. I can simply hide it better then Donnie can.

Raichu: Oh…

Flora: So now let's start! Lesson number #1: Food.

Todd: We have none. So what should we eat? (Raph picks up rock) No. (Donnie picks up stick) No. (Leo opens his mouth on Donnie's head) No. You're terrible.

Flora: Mikey, don't! Those are not for eating. It could make you sick.

Tsareena: Really? These berries make you sick?

Flora: Yes. Very sick. So please don't eat those berries.

Mikey: Okay!

Flora: Good. Lesson #2: Shelter. When you're in the woods, you need to make shelter. Shelter can be made out of anything. Even rocks can make shelter as well. As long as you have a water source nearby so don't build shelter far from the water source.

Todd: And that way you can catch fish and return to your shelter easier and efficient! (grabs fish via teeth) Who's hungry?!

Raichu: This is getting boring… Right Emerald? (no response) Em? Hey, where is Emerald?

Tsareena: Donnie is missing as well.

Midnight Lycanroc: They'll show up eventually! For now, we just have to pay attention to this boring survival lessons…

Raichu: Raight…

|Donnie|

Male Meowstic: Donnie, I don't think this is a good idea

Donnie: I have to get away! I need my phone! My tech! I can't survive in these woods!

Male Meowstic: Calm down… You're hyperventilating. Remember your breathing techniques when you're panicking…

Donnie: (breathing in and out) It's not helping! I need my stuff right now! (groans loudly which echoes in the forest)

Male Meowstic: I understand how you feel… But complaining isn't gonna help us in this situation. In fact, maybe we should just meditate.

Donnie: Meditation isn't gonna help us either!

A squirrel climbs on Donnie's shoulder and hands him an acorn.

Donnie: Oh thank you. (grabs acorn) You didn't have to give it to me. (squirrel begins to talk gibberish) I know I know. I'm just not used to being around without my tech on-person.

Male Meowstic: Uh… Donnie? Did you just understood what that squirrel said?

Donnie: What are you talking about? (squirrel starts speaking gibberish) Don't worry about Emerald. He has a lot of questions.

Male Meowstic: See?! You did it again! Donnie, you have a hidden talent. You can understand animals through their gibberish. I never seen that before.

Donnie: Oh~... Oh yeah… I had no idea I can understand animals.

Male Meowstic: It seems that without having tech, you have the ability to understand animals even if it's just gibberish.

Donnie: That makes sense…

Male Meowstic: I have an idea.

Donnie: Let me hear it.

|Meanwhile|  
|Night|

Flora: And that's how you make a fire.

Raichu: (groans) This is so boring…

Leo: Agree. I love Flora as a friend. But this is too much.

Donnie: (voice) Guys. Psst. Up here. (they look up)

Tsareena: Donnie? Emerald?

Male Meowstic: We have to show you something. But first, you need to ditch Todd and Flora.

Raph: We can't do that!

Midnight Lycanroc: It would make us look like jerks to them!

Todd: Time to do my animal calls! (does animal calls)

Midnight Lycanroc: Uh… You know what? We should ditch them.

Leo: Leave this to us. (walks to them) Hey Todd. Thanks for giving us these survival lessons. Along with you Flora. But I think it's time we show you our skills alone.

Flora: Alone? I'm not sure if…

Todd: That makes me so happy! You are very much ready for this!

Raichu: Thank you! We'll call you when we're ready! (leaves with the others)

Flora: (thinking) Something isn't right…

|Turtles|

Raichu: Sweet outfit you got there!

Male Meowstic: Thanks. Without our tech, we have to make some adjustments.

Donnie: So we built- (pulls leaf covers) BEHOLD DONNIE TOWN!

Everyone: Whoa!

Male Meowstic: Also known as Donnieopolis, Donnie Estate, Park Wood Donnie, Donnastan, Norte Don, Donstantinople. (Donnie pulls the lever) We haven't landed on one name.

Raichu: Awesome~!

Midnight Lycanroc: You made all of this?!

Tsareena: How?!

Male Meowstic: It was thanks to the woodland creatures. Did you know that Donnie can understand animals without having his tech on him? I saw it with my own eyes and it was so interesting.

Raichu: That's so cool!

Midnight Lycanroc: I never knew Don of all people would become an outdoorsman.

Male Meowstic: Me either. It's more like he has a hidden talent that comes out when he doesn't have his tech for a certain period of time.

Midnight Lycanroc: Impressive. It's a good thing we ditch them. It was starting to get boring.

Todd: What?! You ditched us?! What is this place?!

Raichu: Uh… Todd, this isn't what it looks like! Let us explain!

Before they could explain, he runs off and falls down to the ground.

Tsareena: This is terrible! We need to apologize to him!

Leo: We'll just explain that it's not Todd… It's everything that he stands for!

They then see a group of "hunters" capturing Todd and drives away.

Tsareena: Double terrible!

Raichu: We have to save him!

Flora: Agree. (appears from the shadows) I'm very disappointed in all of you! I don't usually get angry but what you did to Todd was unacceptable! You ditched him and me because you were bored? We are trying to teach you how to survive in the woods and you don't even care about that! You have to be ashamed of yourselves!

Raph: We are! We gotta do something! And we need to apologize to him bigtime!

Raichu: And how are we gonna do that without technology?!

Mikey: (takes out Pokeball) I may have an idea. Cotton Candy, help us out!

Lurantis: Lurantis.

Flora: What are you planning to do with Lurantis?

Mikey: According to Environmental Evolution, each Pokemon represent a flower right? (Flora nods) So~ I just need a little something for Cotton Candy! (whistles)

Topiary: Yes Mikey? You need anything from me?

Mikey: I need you to summon another flower pendant. I was thinking of an orchid pendant. Could you do that for me?

Topiary: Sure thing! (summons orchid pendant) Here you go. (disappears)

Mikey: (puts pendant around his neck) Let's get into our Environmental Forms and save Todd from those hunters!

Everyone: Right!

Flora: Let me put these on you. (puts sunflower pendant on Leo) You have the sunflower. (puts petunia pendant on Raph) You have the petunia. (puts rose pendant on Donnie) And you have the rose. Now transform into your Environmental Forms.

They nod.

|Todd Capybara|  
|Inside Tent|

Dr. Alex Noe: I finally got you, sasquatch. You think you could hide forever in the woods? I don't think you.

Doctor 1: Doctor, you sure this is the sasquatch? He looks… a lot shorter.

Dr. Alex Noe: That doesn't matter. Look at those teeth. They're perfect for my exotic teeth collection!

Todd: Exotic teeth collection?

Dr. Alex Noe: Yes! Once I extract these teeth, I will put it in a secure place. Now hold still while…

Suddenly, something bright appears outside of the tent. After they geared up, five dentists comes out and look around.

Flora: Five people had come out.

Leo: It's showtime. Operation: Save Todd is under way.

Leo is now human with light skin and chartreuse eyes. His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. Leo has yellow-green ombre double french braided bun. He wears a light green t-shirt with blue overalls on top of the shirt. He also wears yellow sneakers, sunflower bracelet on his left wrist, light green sun hat with a sunflower pin on it, nails painted yellow, brown lips, sunflower-inspired eyeshadow, and cream-colored backpack on his back. Leo gains Lemon's ears and twin tails.

[SCREAM]

Raph: Three down, two to go.

Raph is now human with brown skin and red-green ombre eyes. His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. Raph has red-green ombre messy braid wrap ponytail. He wears vines that are wrapped around his chest and shoulder areas as well as vines wrapping around his waist area. He also wears petunia hair clips on his hair, rocks covering his hands and feet with moss on the tips of it, fanged teeth, pink lips, and petunia-inspired eyeshadow. Raph gains Nightmare's ears and tail.

Mikey: (holding two berries and a straw) Now we're gonna see why these are called no-no berries! (puts two berries inside of the straw and blows it out; it lands right in their mouths and they run off) Awesome! (chuckles)

Mikey is now human with dark brown skin and light red-green ombre eyes. His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. However, he has change gender to match Cotton Candy's gender as a female. Mikey has hot pink and white ombre twin ponytails with the bangs being loose and ends above the chest area. She wears a green sleeveless leotard that is underneath a magenta-and-pale pink dress in which the bottom half the dress exposes her leotard. She also wears dark and light pink striped above-the-knee stockings, green-orange ombre kitten flats, red orchid-shaped scrunchies tying her hair, green gem circlet around her forehead, hot pink sleeves that covers the lower half of her arms and hands, hot pink sash around her waist, large blue orchid on her back, light red lips, and orchid-inspired eyeshadow.

Flora: You four need to get inside while they're distracted.

Turtles: Right! (jumps down)

They sneakily went inside the tent. Once they spot Todd, they untied him from the chair.

Donnie: Are you okay, Todd?!

Todd: Oh I'm fine! (turns around) Just leave me here! I'll be okay.

Donnie: I'm so sorry that my brothers were acting like huge jerks to you. Not me of course.

Leo: (pushes Donnie away) That's not how to do an apology! This is. (clears his throat; background becomes pink and sparkly) Todd, you are our friend and we should never been (screen closes up to Leo's eye which opens to reveal a star-shaped eye and an eyeliner above it) jerks towards you. (anime-style) We're really really…

Todd: (hugs Leo; normal screen) Apology accepted! I forgive you. (lets go) Wow, you're so good with that!

Leo: See Donnie? THAT'S how you make an apology.

Raph: We get it. Let's just get Todd out of here before we get caught ourselves.

?: Psybeam!

Mikey: Look out! (summons orchid-shaped shield to block Psybeam)

Dr. Alex Noe: Well well well. Looks like we have some guests.

Raph: Jumping jack flash!

Leo: A dentist?! And I thought we were dealing with strange-looking hunters.

Orbeetle: We won't let you have sasquatch! Psybeam!

Everyone: (dodges Psybeam)

Donnie: Run for it!

They quickly run out of the tent. Raph carrying Mikey and Todd while Dr. Alex and the dentists chasing after them via car.

Dr. Alex Noe: Don't try to escape from me! (starts shooting out numbing needles)

Leo: Numbing needles?!

Suddenly, vines appear from the ground and smacks on the numbing needles.

Dr. Alex Noe: Vines appearing from the ground? How?

Donnie: Those vines…

Flora: Guys, over here! There's a cave nearby! Hurry before they cut the vines!

They nod and follow Flora. Meanwhile, Orbeetle uses Psycho Cut to destroy the vines.

Dr. Alex Noe: Good work, Orbeetle. But it seems that they have escaped.

Orbeetle: Not for long. We'll find them eventually. They can run but they can't hide forever.

While they drive off to search for them, the screen shifts to our heroes inside of a cave. Flora turning the inside of the cave into a healing pod to heal everyone.

Flora: The numbing effect should wear off now. This is just for extra caution.

Todd: (sighs) This is my fault. I got my captured and you guys risked your lives rescuing me.

Raph: It's okay, Todd. You're our friend after all. We should be the one blaming ourselves.

Mikey: We've been huge jerks towards you and towards Flora as well.

Leo: Thanks for forgiving us of our actions. Even if we don't deserve it.

Todd: Don't feel bad, you guys! You're all my friends! I can't stay mad at you forever! That would be ridiculous!

Donnie: So what should we do with those dentists?

Mikey: Hm… (gasps happily) I know! I still have (takes out bottle) Todd's lemonade!

Todd: Lemonade? That's it! Give me that! I have an idea! (grabs bottle and starts drinking the lemonade)

Mikey: Should we… move back?

Raph: I think we should!

[BOOM]

Orbeetle: What was that?

Dr. Alex Noe: Turn around, men! The sasquatch went that way!

As they turn, they saw a bunch of animals in large quantities.

Dr. Alex Noe: What's going on?!

Todd appears in the air, in Super Saiyan mode. He commands the animals to attack the dentists.

Dr. Alex Noe: Uh-oh… Orbeetle, use Bug Buzz on those creatures!

Orbeetle: Bug Buzz! (the animals dodges Bug Buzz) Impossible!

Donnie: It's working! Go get them, woodland creatures!

Mikey: I never knew Todd had superpowers like that.

Leo: So incredible to watch.

The dentists drive off. As the sun starts to rise, Todd returns to his normal form and lands on Raph's arms.

Todd: I'm good now.

Flora: Todd, that was amazing! And as for you four, you have successfully got in touch with nature.

Leo: Yes we have! So now can we have our phones please?!

Donnie: And my gear!

Flora: Of course. (summons vines which are holding their technology) Since you were able to get in touch with nature, you shall have your belongings back.

[CHEERING]

Mikey: I wonder… Are we gonna see that crazy dentist again?

Raph: I'm not sure, Mikey! But Raph thinks we won't see him again!

|Meanwhile|  
|Mansion|  
|Office|

Dr. Alex Noe: That snaggletooth… (smashes frame) I shall that one.

[LIGHTNING FLASHES]


	3. Goyles, Goyles, Goyles

The episode begins with Huginn and Munnin, in their suits, talking to Meat Sweats.

Huginn: And we do all these services free of charge!

Meat Sweats: Impressive. But lads, you must've misread. I didn't come here for some servants. I'm here for lunch!

Munnin: Oh we love lunch!

The screen switches to the two gargoyles being trapped inside of a cage while Meat Sweats and Pigallia are cooking.

Muninn: Oh~... That's what he meant by lunch. And now we're gonna become lunch.

Huginn: While they're doing that, what should we do?

Muninn: Maybe a flashback when we started working with Baron Draxum?

Huginn: I love that idea! Let's do that!

|Flashback|  
|Gargoyle Boot Camp|

At the boot camp, a group of three gargoyles are doing some weight lifting. Huginn and Muninn are at the benches. Munnin is also doing weightlifting but struggling to do so.

Huginn: Get swole! Push the shack! Push it! You can do it!

Muninn: One… (drops bar)

Huginn: You did it!

Muninn: (flexing) Yeah I did! Look at these walnuts!

Huginn: You look so tough!

A pair of bro-goyles appear in front of them. One drops a dumbbell on Muninn while the other drops a sock on Huginn. They then send Huginn and Muninn across the room.

Muninn: Man, we'll never get out of this boot camp at this rate!

Huginn: Don't worry, Muninn. I know we'll be out of this place in no time! We just need the right opportunity to do so.

Muninn: A right opportunity?

Huginn: Exactly! It will come to us eventually. And once it does, we'll be taken it for ourselves.

Muninn: Right! I hope so.

Sarge Gargoyle: Line~ up! (the gargoyles lines up side by side) I have an announcement to make! The great warrior Baron Draxum has requested two gargoyles to be his partners! The two gargoyles will live in his castle and will do whatever he says! So who will be the two gargoyles for this job?!

The three gargoyles begins showing off their muscles. Sarge Gargoyle points at Huginn and Muninn.

Muninn: He chose us? Yes!

Huginn: See ya, "sleeping on a box of knives."

Sarge Gargoyle: You two are going to pull this cart with the REAL gargoyles to Baron Draxum's place! Got it?!

Muninn: Oh… Darn it.

|Roadway|

Huginn and Muninn are pulling the cart where the two Bro-goyles are sitting on. Taking them to Baron Draxum's fortress.

Muninn: Why does Sarge always gives us the lame jobs?!

Huginn: Hm… I have an idea. We should take a "shortcut" to that dangerous road. That way we can get rid of these two and take their place.

Muninn: I love that idea. Let's do it.

They head to the dangerous road. The road was extremely bumpy with rocks lying about.

Bro-goyle: Hey, watch it bro!

The Bro-goyles fell out of the cart and into the lava.

Huginn: Do you hear that?!

Muninn: Nope! I don't hear anything!

The two arrives at the fortress. Huginn knocks on the door of the fortress.

Lola: (voice) Coming~! (opens door) Hello~, anyone out here?!

Huginn: Down here, miss… uh… Who are you?

Lola: (looks down) Oh my! Aren't you two the cutest gargoyles around?! (kneels down and pinches their cheeks) You could be cute pets or something! (gasps happily) Is that a cart?! (floats off) I love carts! It's so cool! It would be perfect for Oceania! Maybe breaking it down and turn it into a pet bed. That would be so cute!

Muninn: Is she okay or something?

Poco: My apologies for Lola. She's quite… energetic to say the least. My name is Poco. Very pleased to meet you. Are you two gargoyles that Master Draxum requested from the boot camp?

Huginn: Why yes we are actually! We may be small but we're the best of the best!

Muninn: What he said.

Poco: Then please come inside. Master Draxum is waiting for you two. (Huginn and Muninn went inside) Lola? (she nods and heads inside; Poco closes the door) Master Draxum is inside his laboratory. It's located in the middle of the fortress.

Lola: And this is where he sits down and relax!

Huginn: Check it out. A comfy bed just for the two of us.

Munnin: Yeah. Can't wait to relax on that.

Poco: Master Draxum? The two gargoyles have arrived.

Baron Draxum: Excellent. (turns around) Hold on. They're a lot… smaller than I imagine.

Huginn: But we can handle any job no matter how hard it is!

Baron Draxum: I see… Well then, welcome to my lab. This is where I will be creating an army.

Huginn: Army?

Lola: Basically, we're gonna destroy the humans! They are a threat and they must be eliminated!

Poco: Right…

Huginn: Okay. So what is our first task?

Lola: Lola got this! You two are gonna feed the specimen here! Starting with the unicorn.

Muninn: That does seem so bad.

Lola presses a button to open the cage.

Lola: Have fun~... (leaves with the others)

Huginn: This should be easy.

However, the unicorn starts attacking Huginn and Muninn.

|Some Time Later|

Huginn (beaten up): We're done feeding the animals…

Baron Draxum: Excellent work! Now then, I have another job for you two.

Muninn (beaten up): Which is…?

Poco: We want you two to sneak inside the Battle Nexus to retrieve Lou Jitsu and his Alolan Vulpix. These two are known champions of the Battle Nexus for some time now.

Baron Draxum: They are perfect for my experiment. However, Big Mama won't let him go. She's wasting her time with him. So that's why I need him for my experiment.

Huginn: Uh… We got this, boss!

Muninn: We'll definitely get Lou Jitsu and Alolan Vulpix!

Lola: You two are so confident. I love it! Good luck on getting the champion from Big Mama! (leaves with the others)

Muninn: Dude, we can't do that! We'll be dead by the time we reach there!

Huginn: Relax, Mun. It should be easy. We just have to sneak inside the Battle Nexus and grab them before security comes.

Muninn: How?!

Huginn: I have a plan. It may sound crazy but hear me out.

|Baron Draxum|

Poco: Master Draxum, you sure you should put them through this mission? This is their first day so maybe…

Baron Draxum: I must get Lou Jitsu! His DNA will be perfect for my army! And once my army is complete, the end of humanity shall begin.

Nandirot: So you think that they'll be fine? (flies down) I don't think this is a wise decision.

Baron Draxum: They'll be fine! I'm sure of it!

|Battle Nexus|  
|Entrance|

Guard: Halt! You there!

Huginn: Yes?

Guard 2: What are you here for?

Huginn: Well~, me and my friend here wants to participate in the Battle Nexus. We may look small but we can kick anyone's butt!

Guard: What friend?

Huginn notices that Muninn is gone.

Huginn: My invisible friend of course! So~ would you let me in? I'll do anything! (the guards steps aside) Thank you! (enters) Huh? Muninn!

Muninn: Oh hey, Huginn.

Huginn: How did…? Nevermind! Let's just do this mission already!

Muninn: Right.

|Lou Jitsu|

Alolan Vulpix: Another day at the cell… Are we gonna get out of here someday?

Lou Jitsu: That depends. We must be patient.

Alolan Vulpix: But we haven't fought anyone for days! Or is it months?! I lost track of time!

Lou Jitsu: You know the oath! We shall never fight another creature ever again!

Alolan Vulpix: I know… But I really hope we can find a way to escape the Battle Nexus. I really don't want to be here at all.

Lou Jitsu: We will escape someday. We just have to have the right opportunity.

[CRASH]

The metal door opens to reveal Huginn and Muninn who are battered from smashing into the door.

Alolan Vulpix: (growling)

Lou Jitsu: If Big Mama send you here, tell her we won't fight! (the rat bites his finger) Ow! Why you little…! I mean, I forgive you, little creature. (looks down) Wow, that's a lot of blood.

Huginn: Big Mama didn't send us here!

Alolan Vulpix: Then who did?! We don't have all day!

Muninn: Our boss, Baron Draxum, was the one who send us here to get you two.

Lou Jitsu: I see… Well as long as it doesn't involve fighting. Then we can come with you.

Alolan Vulpix: Baron Draxum? (thinking) Wait… Kaminari did mentioned about that guy… Wonder what he looks like.

Huginn and Muninn lifts Lou Jitsu in his meditative pose and flies out of the cage. Aurora following them.

|Baron Draxum's Fortress|

Lola: I can't believe you two did it! I thought you were gonna be crushed or something. But you really pull it off!

Huginn: Pretty much.

Poco: Would you like some tea after going through a stressful mission like this one?

Muninn: As long as we get to sleep in the dog bed we shall have some tea.

Poco: Sure thing. Coming right up. (walks off)

The gargoyles leaves the lab.

Alolan Vulpix: Oh great! Now we're in another cage! Why do we have such bad luck today?! Or is it nighttime? I'm so confused…

Lola: Don't worry about the day or anything. You just worry about staying in that cage.

Aurora growls a bit at Lola. She chuckled in amusement.

Lou Jitsu: (reaches box to grab red-eared slider) Why aren't you the cutest thing. I shall name you "Green"! (grabs snapping turtle) And I shall name you "Green #2"! But how am I gonna tell you two apart?

Baron Draxum: Lou Jitsu! It's an honor to meet you in person! So glad you accept the offer of coming here.

Lou Jitsu: I don't know what you want from me. But my fighting days are over. Me and Aurora promised to never harm another creature again. (kisses snapping but gets his upper lip bitten by it; pulls it off) Why you little…!

Baron Draxum: There's no fighting. All I need is your abilities.

Alolan Vulpix: His abilities? What do you mean by that?

|Huginn and Muninn|

Poco: Here you go. Some honey tea for a job well done.

Huginn: Thanks, Poco. (sips tea) Mm~! This is so good!

Muninn: (sips tea) Like really good!

Poco: I'm glad you two love it. I make these sometimes for Master Draxum.

Huginn: I see… He must really rely on you huh.

Poco: Pretty much. As his assistant, I do the chores around here. The cleaning, the cooking, all that stuff. But I'm also responsible for making mystic weapons for him.

Muninn: Cool!

Poco: It is. You see, in my village, it's rare for a blue elf to have a natural ability to make weapons. I'm one of the rare elves that can create weapons. That's why Master Draxum picked me to be his assistant.

Huginn: So how is working with the boss?

Poco: It has its ups and downs. But you'll get used to it.

Muninn: We'll get used to all of this!

Poco: Right… Well if you need anything else, just call me and I'll… (hears a commotion) What was that? I'll be right back. (runs back)

Muninn: Should we check it out?

Huginn: Eh. Why not?

They fly off and sees that Baron Draxum and Lou Jitsu are fighting each other.

Poco: Oh my.

Lola: Hey there! You came just in time to see them duke it out!

Poco: What?!

Lola: Yeah they've just started fighting. And I got some popcorn. (gives one to Aurora) Want some, Pocs?

Poco: Well as long as nothing was damaged… (sits down besides Lola and eats popcorn) Why not?

Muninn: What should we do?!

Huginn: Nothing. Instead, we should let the unicorn do its thing for us! (presses button to release unicorn)

The unicorn instead attacks Huginn and Muninn. Throwing them into the glowing green ball that causes it to collapse.

Alolan Vulpix: This isn't good! (jumps down)

Poco: Oh no…

Lola: Awesome~...

Poco: We need to leave. Now. (leaves with Lola)

Lou Jitsu: Small creatures! (picks them up) I shall save you from this place. (takes out rat) And I shall save you as… (the rat bites his finger and runs off) Why you little…!

Alolan Vulpix: Lou, above you!

While Aurora uses Protect to shield herself from the ooze. Lou Jitsu gets splattered in the ooze. His right hand and foot becomes parts of a rat.

[ANIMAL NOISES]

Lou Jitsu: Aurora, use Ice Shard to smash those cages! We need to free these creatures! (takes out Pokeball) Kasai, help us out by using Boomerang!

Alolan Vulpix: Ice Shard!

Alolan Marowak: Marowak! Boomerang!

[SHATTERING]

Alolan Vulpix: Everyone, leave this place immediately!

The creatures runs off to the exit of the fortress. Among the animals, four Pokemon stops at the exit.

Rockruff: What about you?! You have to leave this place too!

Alolan Vulpix: Don't worry about us! We'll be right behind you! Just get out!

Pichu: Are you crazy?! You're gonna turn into toast if you stay here longer! We're not leaving here until you are!

Alolan Marowak: Is that Pichu dense or something?

Pichu: I heard that! (growling) Pichu!

Espurr: Calm down, Pichu. We should just leave while we still can.

Baron Draxum: Wait!

Lou Jitsu and his Pokemon turn after they step to the exit. Everything was collapsing to block his view of them before Huginn and Muninn carries him out of the flaming fortress.

Poco: Master Draxum. Are you alright?

Baron Draxum: I'm fine… But my fortress…

Huginn: We're so sorry that Lou Jitsu and his Alolan Vulpix destroy your fortress!

Muninn: Yup! It was their fault this happened!

Baron Draxum: It's gonna take us 13 years to rebuild this. (turns and walks away; stops) Let's go, everyone. We have some repairments to do.

Lola: And something to eat! I'm starving!

Baron Draxum: And something to eat as well! I'll pay for the meal.

Huginn and Muninn: Awesome!

They follow Baron Draxum from the flames.

|Flashback Ends|

Huginn: Now with that's over, let's get out of here. (unlocks the cage)

Muninn: You could've done this earlier?

Huginn: I wanna hear the whole flashback story. I love it when you tell stories.

Muninn: Now lets get some… (together with Huginn) delicious food! (flies off)


	4. Flushed, but Never Forgotten

The episode begins with Splinter reading a bedtime to his pet fish Piebald.

Splinter: Goodnight, Piebald. (kisses bowl and puts it on the table) Hope you have a nice sleep. (leaves)

Once Splinter leaves the room, the Turtles arrive.

Raph: Are you ready to play, Piebald?

Nightmare grabs the bowl and takes it to the main area of the Lair. Now the bowl has a mask, two gloves attached to the sides, and a hockey stick.

Leo: Are you ready, everyone?!

Everyone: Yeah we are!

Leo throws the disc. The Turtles and their Pokemon tried to get it but didn't realize that the bowl and Piebald went flying. They look in horror but relieved that she's fine. However, the bowl cracked and had been broken.

Raichu: Oh no! Piebald needs water! Stat!

Donnie: (holding defibrillators) We need to do an electric procedure right now.

Trio: Donnie, not helping!

Raph: If you don't stop with this middle child nonsense, I will give you a huge swirlie!

Raichu: That's it!

The scene switches to the bathroom where Piebald is swimming in the toilet.

Male Meowstic: Uh… Nice plan, Lemon.

Midnight Lycanroc: Putting her in toilet water… What could go wrong?

Tsareena: Basically everything.

Raichu: Don't worry! She will have to live here until we get her a new bowl before Splinter and Aurora finds out about this.

Leo: Now let's play! (throws disc)

However, as the disc went in circles, it hits the flush switch. Causing Piebald to be flushed down the toilet.

Mikey: No~!

|Reality|

Mikey jolts up and pants hard.

Dedenne: You okay, Mikey?

Mikey: I'm fine.

Pachirisu: You sure?

Mikey: Uh yeah. Yeah totally fine. Just… fine.

Pachirisu: Huh? (spots something on the wall) Mikey?

Mikey: Hm? (turns and shrieks) Oh! It must be (lies down on his side) new graffiti. (looks at mirror and starts reading) "You flush me and I'll flush you." (screams)

[SCENE SHIFT]

Leo: So~ what am I supposed to see?

Mikey: It was right here! It said, "You flush me and I'll flush you!"

Tsareena: It's Piebald! She came back to haunt us!

Raichu: You mean the one that we should never speak about? No way…

Tsareena: It's true! She came back to…!

Raichu: Not here, you idiot! We should head to rooftops so nobody can hear our conversation.

|Rooftops|

Mikey: We're telling you, guys! Piebald is back with a vengeance! We have to tell pops about…!

Raichu: No we can't!

Leo: We decided… |Mikey: You decided!| (pushes Mikey away) WE decided on this very rooftop that we never tell dad about the incident.

Donnie: Right. 'Cause if we do, we'll get into huge trouble.

Raph: And Raph doesn't want to be punished!

Tsareena: But I feel bad… We can't keep this a secret forever!

Male Meowstic: Rena has a point. He and Aurora are gonna find out eventually. We should just tell the truth and take on whatever punishment they have for us.

Midnight Lycanroc: Out of the question! We're not gonna tell them nada!

Male Meowstic: But it's impossible to keep it a secret. Sometimes the past will come back to haunt you. So our best bet is to tell them what happened and they'll understand.

Tsareena: Let's do that!

Raichu: No! We can't tell them anything! Look, let's all just promise not to bring that up again. Capache?!

They nod and walks back to the Lair. Not noticing a figure spying on them.

|Lair|  
|Living Room|

Mikey: Maybe they're right. I just have to calm down for a bit.

Tsareena: Though I do have the urge to tell Splinter and Aurora.

Mikey: Me too! But we promise not to tell!

Announcer: Player 2 is now playing!

Mikey: Eh?

Tsareena: That wasn't me, dear. I didn't touch a controller.

Together: "You flush me and now I'll flush you!"

Making a nod to "The Ring", the figure appears on the screen. Causing Mikey and Rena to scream and ran in horror.

|Main Area|

Tsareena: We're telling you guys! We saw Piebald on the screen!

Raichu: Don't say that name! Don't you care about the promise pact?

Mikey: We're being serious here.

Flora: Who's being serious?

The Turtles scream. But realizes that it was just Flora and the others.

Kamala: What is going on in here?

Turtles: Nothing~?

Kassandra: Are you sure? You're not acting normally.

Piper: As if you're hiding something~wan…

Raph: We aren't hiding anything!

Midnight Lycanroc: Yup! We were just suggesting of locking Mikey and Rena up until morning.

Mikey and Tsareena: What?!

Piebald: That would be a fantastic idea!

Leo: See? Someone has… Huh? Who said that?

Piebald: (becomes visible) Hey guys! It's me, Piebald! Remember?! The one you flushed me down the toilet!

Kamala: So this is the secret you're hiding.

Turtles: (screams and runs away)

Flora: Um, excuse me? Why are you scaring them?

Piebald: Huh? Oh right! You must be the ones Splinter talk about… Um… Your names were (points) Flora, Kamala, Kassandra and Piper. Hiya! Yeah, this is actually a lesson for the Turds! You know, they didn't tell Splints the truth and now we're working together to teach them a lesson. Wanna hang out after this?

Kamala: I see… Let us help you out with that. We would LOVE to scare them to the point of making them have nightmares. That will teach them not to wake us up.

Piebald: That would be perfect! We should totally hang out after this! Anyways, I'll tell you the plan so~...

Kassandra: Go right ahead, PB! Is it okay if we can call you PB?

Piebald: Not at all. I don't mind. So here's the plan. (whispers the plan to them)

|Kitchen|

Male Meowstic: I can't believe this… But you were right about Piebald, Mikey and Rena.

Tsareena: Told ya'!

Leo: So she's a mutant who can use camouflage. Classy~...

Mikey: That is Piebald and she's here to haunt us for what we did!

Tsareena: We need to tell Splinter the truth.

Raichu: Out of the question! We'll get into huge trouble if either he or Aurora finds out.

Leo: Besides, we'll be fine just as long as…

Splinter: Hello!

Everyone: (shrieks)

Alolan Ninetales: Sorry if we scared you like that. Splinter was just giving Piebald a midnight snack.

Leafeon: Are you feeling okay?

Raichu: Oh, we're just fine. Just fine… Nothing out of the ordinary.

Leafeon: Then why is Mikey and Rena shaking like a leaf? Do you have something to hide?

Mikey: Uh…

Tsareena: Well…

Leo: You better not rat us out on the rat.

Mikey: Um… The truth is… Uh…

Leo: (readying a frying pan) Snitches get stitches.

Tsareena: Uh… We want to go to an amusement park!

Splinter: Amusement park? Hm… Let me think about that. (leaves)

Raichu: Whew… Nice one, Rena.

Tsareena: I panicked okay? But this is too much…

Midnight Lycanroc: We have no other choices. For now, we need to gear up and defend ourselves against you-know-what.

Everyone: Right!

They grab some kitchen utensils, pots and pans.

Raph: Alright, guys. Piebald could be anywhere. Literally anywhere. So keep your guard up and keep your eyes peeled for her. (gets picked up by a vine)

Donnie: I agree with Raph. A sentence that I rarely ever use when knowing that my brothers are right about something. (gets picked up by a vine)

Leo: Me too. We totally got this.

Piebald appears behind them.

Midnight Lycanroc: Guys, look out! Stone Edge!

Piebald: (grunts in pain)

Male Meowstic: Let's run for it.

They quickly run quickly to the Turtle Tank. Leo and Mikey locks the Turtle Tank as they are shaking in fear.

Tsareena: So what do we do now?

Mikey: (sees Leo and Lemon glueing googly eyes on a rock) WHEN WILL THE LIES END?!

Leo: This isn't lying.

Raichu: This is just changing the truth.

Male Meowstic: A lie is an assertion that is believed to be false, typically used with the purpose of deceiving someone. Changing the truth and lying are the same thing.

Midnight Lycanroc: How can you be so calm during all of this?!

Male Meowstic: To be honest, I'm terrified. But I just don't that emotion.

Tsareena: Look, Raph and Donnie are missing and we're being chased by Piebald. We need to tell Splinter the truth about us accidentally flushing her down the toilet right now.

Raichu: Then we'll be in huge trouble! Not risking it!

Tsareena: Lemon…!

Raichu: Not gonna happen, hermana! Uh-uh! Nada!

Leo: (shushes) Lower your voices down. Piebald could be hearing… (hear the door lock click up; shaking in fear) Donnie? Santa?

Raichu: Please let it be Santa. Anything for the jolly old man.

Midnight Lycanroc: Hold on, Santa doesn't come until Christmas. This isn't Christmas Eve or Day.

Raichu: Who cares? I'm really scared.

The other door open which causes them, except Emerald, to scream in horror.

Male Meowstic: Guys, it's just Frankenfoot and Phantump. Nothing unusual here.

Mikey: Thank goodness! You two need to come inside because there's a crazy mutant on the loose!

Phantump: A mutant~? Oh my~...

Raichu: I know right?!

Suddenly, Frankenfoot gets pulled by a sharp hook. The others escape through the hatchet. They see Piebald ripping Frankenfoot. Phantump follows after him.

Raichu: Not Frankenfoot…

Midnight Lycanroc: What did he do to deserve this?!

However, Kassandra heals Frankenfoot when Piebald comes after the others. The two quickly hides after Piebald grabs Mikey.

Leo: Mikey~! Okay, keep your wits. Do whatever a responsible and mature person would do. (runs; screen shifts to him going through the door) DADDY~! (gasps) Papa!

Raichu: Not Splinter and Aurora!

Piebald: (laughing) The flushing is nigh!

Leo: Huh?

Raichu: What does that mean?

Male Meowstic: Seriously? (sighs) Nigh means near or almost. You two need to read a book.

Piebald: See ya! (leaves)

Midnight Lycanroc: We have to save them!

Tsareena: I agree! Let's go and follow that fish!

|Sewers|

Leo, Lemon, Emerald, Nightmare and Rena are sneaking in the sewers.

Leo: Piebald, the saving is nigh. (peeks corner) I learned book words. (spots Piebald and his family)

Raichu: Found her.

Piebald: Do you know the sound of you flushing would be? (makes bubbling noises)

Leo: What should I do?

Tsareena: What should YOU do? In my opinion, you should start by telling the truth.

Leo: Why?

Midnight Lycanroc: Because clearly this is all your fault!

Male Meowstic: You made us promise not to tell Splinter nor Aurora about this. However, your actions had led up to this. I'm highly disappointed in you.

Leo: Come on, guys. I don't have a choice.

Raichu: You can't blame me nor Leon about this! We just don't want to get into trouble!

Tsareena: So what are your options then?

Leo: Hm… I have an idea. I need to use all of you. (points) Emerald, I need your psychic powers. Rena, I could use your power of nature. And Nightmare, your strong body will do the trick.

Tsareena: What are your implying?

Leo: Harmonic Evolution! (transforms into his Harmonic Form (Lemon)) You'll see. But first, we should cover ourselves with mud.

Male Meowstic: For camouflage. Good idea.

They covered themselves in mud and starts sneaking upwards.

Donnie: What did we do to deserve-?! Oh yeah, the flushing thing.

Piebald: That's right! You guys were the reason why I'm like this!

Mikey: We're really sorry, Piebald! Please put us down!

Raph: It was a complete accident! We didn't mean to flush you!

Donnie: Whatever Raph and Mikey says!

Piebald: No more apologies! I shall…!

Male Meowstic: Energy Ball!

Piebald: (dodges)

Leo: (jumps down) Surprise attack nigh!

Piebald: What the?! (becomes invisible)

Leo fails the landing.

Piebald: Glad you came here! Now I have the whole party! Time to join with your family!

Leo: Enough with this whole revenge dealio. I'm gonna… (sees vines) Eh?!

The vines grabs Rena, Emerald and Nightmare. Hoisting them up in the air.

Leo: No!

Piebald: Come and get me!

Leo: I will do just that! (charges at Piebald)

As he attacks, Piebald dodges his every move. She was about to slice him but he blocks it with his guitar. He then pushes it back.

Leo: (panting) Enough… (to Splinter) Papa, I'm so sorry that I lied to you. I'm sorry I made my hermanos lied to you as well. (to Piebald) Okay you got me. I didn't want us to get in trouble for this. So we had to lie in order to not get punished. Instead, it all came down to this because of my actions. (tearing up) At first, I thought we would just forget that it never happened. But that didn't work. I was gonna hit Mikey with a frying pan because, you know, snitches get stitches. Because of me, my whole familia are in danger. I should've told the truth from the very beginning. (tears pouring out) But I didn't do that and look what happened. My bros are gonna be flushed the same way you did. (starts glowing) Trying to forget things is so hard. Especially the one where it comes back to haunt us. I should've taken this more seriously… I should've taken more responsibility… (glows brighter) I should've accept any punishment from dad… (glows even brighter)

When the glow dies down, he now has a mid thigh-length big volume hair. His eyes changes color to yellow-blue ombre. His outfit consists of blue long-sleeved shirt, yellow crop short-sleeve hoodie over shirt, yellow jean shorts, blue star glasses, blue shoes with yellow accents on it, lightning bolt earrings, and a yellow-blue ombre cloak. He also wears blue wrist-length gloves and a lightning bolt necklace around his neck. He gains a third tail and his guitar changes into a haladie blade.

Leo: For now, I'm gonna save my familia from you, Piebald! (wipes tears with arm) Let's do this! (charges at Piebald)

Piebald: Bring it! (starts attacking Leo) Whoa! (thinking) He's a lot faster than before!

Leo: (thinking) I can feel such amazing power! I'm faster, stronger, and a lot more cooler… This is so awesome~...

Before Leo can strike Piebald, Kamala stops him and throws over her head.

Kamala: Okay, that's enough. You learned your lesson.

Leo: Eh?

Piper cuts the rope which causes them to fall. However, the rope retracted upwards to pull Donnie, Raph and Mikey to the bridge.

Leo: Guys! (hugs them) So glad you're safe!

Splinter: (laughing) And THAT is why you should never lie.

Turtles: Huh?!

Flora: (lowers Rena, Emerald and Nightmare) That's right. We were in on the entire time. (bows) Please accept my apologies for my actions.

Piebald: I was able to get back here a year ago and you guys replaced me with a rock with googly eyes in my fish bowl.

Leo: Okay~ that was my idea. I thought papa wouldn't know the difference.

Splinter: I was shocked about this. But knowing that you four won't tell the truth, we came up with the scheme of teaching you a HUGE lesson. Lying is bad and bad is good.

Kamala: (chuckling) It was so much fun making you scared! (laughing)

Kassandra: So hilarious! (laughs) And about Frankenfoot, don't worry. He's okay. I healed him up when you guys weren't looking!

Frankenfoot gives them the peace sign. They then leave.

Piebald: I'll see you Turds at the Lair!

Tsareena: I… don't know… what to say…

Midnight Lycanroc: They got us really good.

Male Meowstic: I'm never lying ever again.

Mikey: I'm gonna get nightmares for weeks!

Donnie: Hope this was worth it, Leo.

They went back to the Lair. Not realizing that a mysterious figure was spying on them.

?: Ah yes… They certainly have tons of fear. I can use that to my advantage. (chuckles evilly) This will be interesting. (disappears)


	5. Lair Games

The episode begins with a documentary-style introduction. April (Harmonic Form) is recording Raph as an interview.

April: Okay, Raph. So could you tell me about the Lair Games?

Raph: (clears throat) Right. You see, The Lair Games started 6 years ago when we were caught up by the water flipping challenge.

Midnight Lycanroc: Four brothers. Competing in 16 events for a chance to be the champion!

|Michelangelo|

Mikey: It's my favorite time of the year!

Ryuko (off-screen): And why is that?!

Tsareena: Because we get to show who's the best! However, there is one thing that always annoys us…

|Raphael|

Raphael: And this year was the craziest one yet.

|Main Area|

Splinter: Welcome to the Lair Olympics. As you know, every year we held this event to see who's the champion of the Lair…

Leo: As 5-time champion, you should all stand as he speaks.

Raph (Off-screen): Leonardo and Lemon… Those two are worse when it comes to the Lair Olympics!

Male Pyroar: They always have to be so arrogant just because they have been champion for 5 years. (sighs)

Leo: (holding a mic) When I say "King", you say "Leo", King…

Raichu: Leo!

[SILENCE]

Raichu: Oh come on, guys.

Male Meowstic: We are not saying it.

Raichu: Jeez, tough crowd.

Vaporeon: But we have something that would peak your interest.

Tsareena: Like what?

Raichu: If one of you three were to defeat us, we shall give you the biggest prize we have. Our room.

Leo: Aka the BEST room!

Veneranda: Whoa!

Josephina: Leonardo, are you insane?! You're willing to give up your room if they win?!

Raichu: Correction. IF one of them wins… Also, it'll be a 3-month stay and we'll move to your rooms depending on the winner.

Flareon: This wasn't about the room! It was about the fact that we can take something from Leo and Lemon! That room can wait 'cause we have a huge war going on.

Mikey: Man we were tired of losing! Especially Donnie.

[MONTAGE]

Tsareena: Even when we were just little, Donnie was always the last one. He always loses to everything. Poor thing… I feel so bad that we made him a fake gold medal to make him feel better.

Mikey: Yup! It was the least we can do.

|Splinter|

Splinter: Ladies and gentlemen, for our first event, it's the "Handstand Hill-Bomb!"

Ryuko: What is this about, Splins?!

Alolan Ninetales: Basically, they have to roll down this hill on their skateboards while hanging upside down. The first one to reach the bottom wins.

[DING]

Splinter: And they're off! Oh, it looks like someone has separated from the others. And it's-

Alolan Ninetales: Leo. Of course.

Splinter: (ripping paper) I knew I shouldn't bet on Red.

Raichu: (cheering) Way to go, Leo! I knew you would be first place! As usual! Woo~!

Leo: See? Just like before, I'm in first place. (grabs camera) I may be bold. But call me the hare because I smoked tortoises!

Raichu: Yeah you do! Rai Rai!

Splinter: In second is… Purple?!

Alolan Ninetales: What a turn of events!

Veneranda (cheerleading outfit): That was awesome, Grape! You got second!

Hillary (cheerleading outfit): Mighty impressive.

|Interview|

Raph: I was like, "Am I dreaming or did Donnie actually got second place?"

|Out of Interview|

Leo: Yes yes, that was very impressive of you, Donnie. You got second place. However, |Donnie: Please don't say it.| I got first place. (puts mic over Donnie's head)

Luxray: Whatever! Donnie, you did a great job! Sure it isn't first place but it's better than third place right?!

|Interview|

Donnie: When I got second place, I was so happy! Finally, I'm not losing! (starts dancing and singing) I got second~! I got second~! (makes horn sounds with his bust statue)

Mikey: I wasn't the best at that event. I got hurt but Flora and Faith healed me right up! We're glad to have doctors in the house!

|Out of Interview|

Alolan Ninetales: The next event is "Pipe Goop Chicken"!

Leo: My signature event. This goop separates the turtles from the tadpoles.

Donnie: That's not how…

Leo: (lies down) The rats from the mice. (Raph blows the tails away)

Donnie: Again not how it works…

Raichu: Leo's gonna win this like last year.

Male Meowstic: (recording) I'm not sure… The goop is so disgusting.

Midnight Lycanroc: Agree. Anything can happen.

Shaymin: Nonetheless, we'll be cheering them on!

Veneranda: Yeah! Good luck, everyone!

|Interview|

Raph: Oh~, Pudding is so cute in that cheerleading outfit! Why does every outfit she wears makes her more cuter than the last?!

|Out of Interview|

Alolan Ninetales: And~ begin! Pull the lever, Splinter!

Splinter: Right! (pulls lever)

Tsareena: And now it has began. Let's see who gets out first.

As the goop slowly falls, Raph and Mikey quickly gets out. Leaving Donnie and Leo as the last two standing.

Raichu: You can do it, Leo!

Male Meowstic: Don't move, Donnie!

Luxray: Or you'll be second place to Leo!

Raichu: (cheering) Go, Leo, go!

Despite his Pokemon's cheer, Leo steps out at the last minute.

Splinter: Purple wins!

Donnie: Yes! I won! (gets splattered in goop)

|Interview|

Raph: Donnie, the one who wears gloves before reading comic books, just go gooped!

Donnie: Literally, my victory didn't taste good. But figuratively, nom-nom nom nom nom.

Male Meowstic: Sure was. I really thought you were gonna step out. But you didn't.

Luxray: You surely stepped up your game this year!

Donnie: I just want to beat Leo and rub it in his face! The same way he did for the past 5 years!

Male Meowstic and Luxray: Right!

Mikey: Good thing Donnie took a quick shower! I don't want to see him walking around with goop in his face! I always thought he was a bit of a clean freak.

Dedenne: I thought the same thing…

Mikey: But this is when we found out that this has become war. (turns music volume up) Leo won't give up without a fight! Even when Donnie is fighting harder!

A montage of other events comes and goes.

Raph: I can fit a whole fist in my mouth! Wanna see?!

Ryuko and April: No! No thank you! No need for that!

Raph: (groans) Okay… I'll show it later.

Leo: So we're not gonna talk about the incident right?

April: Of course not! Tell me about the incident.

Angered, Leo and Lemon walk away. April coming on-screen chuckling.

Mikey: The incident… That was the worse thing ever! But I have a suspicion…

Ryuko: You believe that it was staged to be an accident?

The camera comes closer and Mikey nods.

Tsareena: We believe so.

|Out of Interview|

Kamala: This is interesting. I hope they can keep their balance.

Faith: I hope they don't get seriously hurt if they fall…

Kamala: You're such a worrywart. They'll be fine.

Leo starts to wobble as he tries to keep his balance.

Beartic: Keep your balance!

Grumpig: Don't hurt yourself.

Leo crashes into Donnie. Causing all the items to fall to the ground. Splinter examines the situation.

Splinter: Purple fell down first. Blue wins!

Mikey (voice): And then it happened. A pineapple landed right into Donnie's ankle. It wasn't pretty.

Flora: Oh my! Your ankle!

Leo: Are you okay?!

|Interview|

Leo: It was a total accident!

Raichu: There was no way he did it on purpose! Try balancing half a fridge on your chin and you'll see what we're talking about!

|Out of Interview|

Donnie: This was your fault, Leo! You will do anything to win!

Leo: It was an accident, Don. I didn't mean to do this. I lost my balance.

|Interview|

Donnie: I thought it was over… All that training… All that preparation was… (covers his eyes with his hands) Sorry… Could I have a moment please? (starts crying)

|Out of Interview|

Raph (voice): We thought this was over for Donnie… (on-screen) But with that out of the way, did you see his ankle?!

Midnight Lycanroc: It was all red and swollen!

Mikey: We all thought that ankle needs to be amputated!

Tsareena: It was a horrible sight… So horrible! I can't get that image out of my head!

|Medical Room|

Flora: (healing his ankle) Not to worry, Donnie. Just give me a few more minutes and it will be all healed up.

Donnie: No, I have to get back in the action!

Flora: You can't. Your ankle is seriously injured and I need to heal it. Healing magic takes a lot of patience and concentration.

Male Meowstic: She's right, Don. Just relax.

Donnie stands up and struggles to walk.

Male Meowstic: Donnie, don't!

Flora: Please be reasonable.

Donnie: I am being reasonable!

April: (enters room) No you aren't, D! Come on. Just let Flora heal you for a few more minutes.

Donnie: I can't! For 5 years, I have to lose to Leo. He's an arrogant know-it-all who thinks he's better than everyone else during the Lair Games. I will not lose to him again! Even with a broken bone I shall rise up again to take the blue one out…

Male Meowstic: I understand that… (jumps to Donnie's shoulder) But you don't have to prove to everyone that you can be the champion. Think about your wellbeing. Are you really gonna risk it all for a room?

April: Let alone Leo's room?!

Male Meowstic: You do have a choice here. Let Flora do her thing or go out there to beat Leo in his own game? No matter what you choose, you know that I will always be here for you and support your decision.

Donnie takes a moment to think before making up his mind.

Donnie: Emerald,... I'm willing to take the risk. I know I'm being stupid but I refuse to let Leo have another win this year.

April: You sure?

Donnie: Positive. Thanks but I won't be resting. However, after this is all over, I'll take you out somewhere tomorrow as a way to say I'm sorry.

She blushes a bit.

April: O...kay? You serious? (he nods) Well~, okay. I guess that's fine by me.

Flora: (sighs admirably) True love… (chuckles)

Male Meowstic: If that's what you want, then I shall support it. (starts glowing) And~ I'm glowing again. Just like before…

April: Meaning you're gonna get another upgrade?! Awesome!

Donnie: Then what are we waiting for?! Let's do this, Em!

Male Meowstic: Right.

Raph (voice): When we thought Leo has the win for the final event, you would never guess who shows up.

Donnie (Harmonic Form): Not so fast! You have one more contestant! (pushes the fog away) I am here, brother. Let's bowl.

Donnie is now human with light brown skin and bluish-purple eyes. His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. He has dark blue spiky wolf hairstyle with purple dye on the tip of the spikes. The bangs almost covering his left eye. Donnie wears a sleeveless dark purple hoodie with a white rose print on it and black jeans with purple rose prints on the outer-sides of it. He also wears purple-framed glasses, nails painted black, his goggles transforms into a dark purple baseball cap with black trimmings on it pointing to the right side of his head, dark purple sneakers, and a cross necklace around his neck. He gains Emerald's ears and gain a third tail.

|Interview|

Raph: When he appeared, I was like "Whaaaaa~!

Mikey: Whaaaaa~!

Raph: Aaaaaaaaa~!

Mikey: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaat~?!

|Out of Interview|

Leo: Donnie? You really look like a bad boy! Does that mean?!

Donnie: Correct, Nardo. I, Donatello, have gain a new upgrade. I hope you get used to it because I'm gonna use it in order to defeat you once and for all. (snaps his finger to summon a barrier)

Leo: Wait, you can't do that! That's against the..! (Splinter shushes him)

Donnie jumps down and starts rolling. He hits the mannequins and grabs the ledge of the second floor. All but one are knocked out.

Alolan Ninetales: It's a nine!

Leafeon: Which means Leo and Donnie are tied!

Raichu: Tied?!

Everyone: Tied?!

Leo: A tie?

|Interview|

Raph: We didn't know what to do…

Midnight Lycanroc: We never had a tie before. It was crazy!

Flareon: Like super crazy!

|Out of Interview|

Kamala summons the rulebook.

Kamala: According to the rules, if a tie were to occur, the bonus event will be chosen by Splinter.

Donnie and Leo: Wha?!

|Interview|

Leo: A choice by Splinter?! Who came up with that?!

Raichu: That's not fair!

Splinter: (laughing) I have been WAITING for this for a LONG time.

Alolan Ninetales: And this one is a personal favorite of ours. You'll just have to wait and see. Also, we have something up our sleeves.

April: And that is?

Splinter: You'll see.

|Out of Interview|

The garage door opens up.

Splinter: Ladies and gentlemen… Coming out of retirement… Is~ Spinter! (appears in Harmonic Form) You're not the only ones who can have Harmonic Evolution!

Splinter is now human with light skin and blue eyes. His physique is the same height as his human form but has the same body type as his rat form. However, he switches into a woman to match with Aurora's gender as female. She has mid thigh-length pale blue extremely wavy and flowy hair tied in a ponytail. Splinter wears a pale blue kimono with blue accents on it. The sleeves being off the shoulders to expose the upper-part of her chest. She also wears white sash around the kimono, barefoot, pale blue lips, light blue eyeshadow, small blue ice crystals around the ponytail, and hellebore flower on the right side of her head. Splinter gains Aurora's ears and tails.

Donnie and Leo: No way!

Mikey: How?!

|Interview|

Splinter: Surprising isn't it?! Kaminari gave me this bracelet long ago before the Turtles were created. I kept it in a safe place for many years until I can use it again for emergencies.

|Out of Interview|

Splinter: That's right, my sons! I can use Harmonic Evolution long before you ever did! Here's my event which I call "Slippery Wippery Woo!" Here are the rules. You two are the catchers and I'm the runner. Whoever catches my bow on my back and pull it fully will be the champion of the Lair Games. I hope you boys are ready for this! You are allow to use all evolution forms by the way.

Leo: Yes! Lemon?

Raichu: Right! Thunderbolt!

Leo: Harmonic Evolution! (transforms) Human Raichu! Let's do this!

Donnie: I'm gonna beat you, Leo.

Leo: No way. It'll be just like last year. The part when I win!

They begin charging at Splinter. Each one trying to grab and pull the sash. However, Splinter quickly evades their attempts.

Splinter: Double Team! (creates multiple copies of herself) See if you can find the real me! (disappears)

While Donnie stands still and closes his eyes for concentration, Leo is attacking the fake Splinters with various moves.

Leo: Where is the real Splinter?! (sparks coming out of his eyes) I'm getting really mad now!

Donnie: (thinking) He must be hiding somewhere… These are all clones. Obviously Nardo is not gonna pay attention to that. (ear twitched) Ah-ha. (turns while talking) Found you!

Splinter: My my! You found me?! That was fast! (jumps)

Donnie: You're not getting away this time! (jumps after her)

Leo: Huh? (turns) Now I got you! (jumps after her) You better give me that sash!

Splinter: Such determination. That's my sons all right. (disappears and reappears on the ground)

Leo: Eh?!

Donnie: Now's my chance! (quickly lands)

Splinter tries to disappear but however, Donnie grabs the sash and pulls it fully. Splinter uses Ice Beam to cover her body, except for her head, into ice.

Leo: No~! (lands in failure)

Leafeon: And the winner of the Lair Games is… Donatello.

[CHEERING]

Donnie: Yes! (starts dancing and singing) I'm the champion! I'm the champion! The champion of the Lair Games! Leo's a loser! Leo's a loser! His winning streak is now gone! I got first place! I got first place! I'm the luckiest turtle alive! (returns to normal form; picks up and spins Emerald around) I won! Yes I won! I'm the new champion of the Lair Games! Woo!

The scene shifts to Donnie and Emerald taking over Leo's room. Leo and Lemon grab their stuff before leaving to go to Donnie's room.

April: So? How does this feel to lose?

Leo: (smirks) The better question is: (looks at the camera) Did I really lose? (wins)

Later on, Leo and Lemon shows April of Splinter sleeping. She turns the camera to the air vent where Splinter's snoring can be heard. Making Donnie and his Pokemon very uncomfortable from the noise.

Raichu: We always get the last laugh. (winks with Leo at the same time)


	6. Breaking Purple

The episode starts with Donnie completing a cheese sandwich. When he was about to eat it, Shelldon flew past towards him. Causing him to be covered in cheese.

Luxray: (laughing) You're covered in cheese! Maybe you should lay off the cheese.

Donnie: (growling) SHELLDON~! (steps out of the kitchen) I told you no droid racing in the Lair!

Shelldon: Wha?! You guys get to skateboard here and I'm not?!

Donnie: Yup!

Shelldon: It's so unfair! (groans angrily as he flew off)

Luxray: What an attitude. And I thought I was the queen of attitudes.

Mikey: Something wrong, Donald? (eats a piece of cheese that has been left on Donnie's face)

Donnie: It's Shelldon. I had recently input update 13.

Mikey: 13... Wow, Shelldon has really gone a long way.

Donnie: A long way is an understatement. He has been charging through noon, back coding me, and have been so lazy!

Gardevoir: You need to calm down, Donatello. Shelldon's growing up. You need to nurture his spirit or you'll drift him away.

Mikey: Melon's right. That's why you need a visit from a certain someone!

|Living Room|

The screen switches to the living room.

Mikey: Hello, class. My name is Dr Feelings! Me and my assistant, Melon, will be teaching you a technique called (presses button) Hug It Out!

Donnie: Doctor Feelings eh? I thought it would be Dr. Delicate Touch.

Mikey: (lowers his voice) Dr. Delicate Touch feels nothing. (normal voice) Anyways, let's start with number one. Saying "Because I said so" isn't the answer.

Gardevoir: Instead, you should explain how you're feeling towards Shelldon. Rather than lashing out at him whenever he causes trouble.

Donnie: Explain my feelings? I don't know about that.

Mikey: Okay then. How about this? (presses button to reveal a picture of Donnie yelling at Shelldon) Ring any bells?

Donnie: Nope~...

Mikey presses the button which reveals a picture of Splinter scolding at Donnie. He then goes back and forth quickly which causes Donnie to realize the similarities between him and Splinter.

Donnie: No! Anything but that!

Gardevoir: You're being like Splinter. If you want to avoid it, you should express how you feel towards Shelldon when he does something wrong.

Male Meowstic: She's right. You should try it.

[CRASH]

|Donnie's Lab|

Donnie: No~! Not my invention! (growling) SHELLDON~!

Mikey: (rubbing Donnie's shoulders) Relax, Donnie... Remember to express how you feel. (pushes him)

Donnie: Shelldon, I feel angry that you keep messing my latest inventions.

Shelldon: Eye roll.

Donnie: Did you just eye roll me?!

Gardevoir: You need to calm down.

Donnie: (sighs quickly) I feel frustrated that you keep breaking the rules that I have set for you to follow.

Shelldon: Yawn. Whatever.

Donnie: Whatever?! Shelldon, that's it! You are grounded! (puts electric bulb on him) Literally!

Shelldon: What?!

Mikey: Donald! (catches Shelldon) This isn't what we mean by "expressing your feelings"!

Donnie: This is! He needs to learn a lesson.

Gardevoir: And you think this is gonna help? I feel like this is gonna turn bad.

Shelldon: This is dumb! You can't do this to me!

Donnie: Sorry but this is the only way you need to learn about being respectful to me.

Gardevoir: This is not gonna end well for the both of them.

Mikey: Agree. This isn't what I said! He needs to handle this in a healthy way! This isn't the healthy way! Definitely not!

Later on, while Donnie and his pokemon are sleeping. Shelldon sneaks out of the Lair. He opened the manhole and slowly flew off.

|Central Park|

Mezaris: (yawns) I had drained 5 guys of their energy tonight but I'm so tired... Wonder if a man is gonna show up. (spots Shelldon) Eh? Is that a robot? (flies besides him sideways) Hi there. I'm Mezaris, a succubus. Who are you, little fella?

Shelldon: I'm S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N! Nice to meet you, Ms. Mezaris.

Mezaris: What's with the chain ball attached to you?

Shelldon: It's Donnie, my creator! I'm grounded because I disrespected him! He always ruin the fun with his stupid rules! I hate it!

Mezaris: Ugh, tell me about it. My dad was like that too. I know exactly how you feel. My dad is a stickler for rules and we often argue with each other a lot. It was so annoying.

Shelldon: I know, right?! I just wanna have fun without following Donnie's rules!

Mezaris: Agree. Rules suck! But don't worry, if you stick with me, we can have all the fun in the world. Nobody will stop us from having fun.

Shelldon: Okay!

The two then come across the Purple Dragons.

Kendra: (groans) This is ridiculous! This drone isn't gonna cut it!

Kandy: I agree with Kendra here. It's not gonna get us that prize... What was it again?

Verina: It was the Shadow Transmitter! That baby can hack into anything on the planet! Even those most secured systems are absolutely against it.

Kendra: And we can't win this drone race with this piece of garbage. We need another drone before it's too late.

Mezaris: I may know where you can find one! (shows them to Shelldon) Ta-da~!

Jeremy: Huh?! Doesn't that belong to Othello Von Ryan?!

Jason: Aka BootyyyShaker9000, aka...

Trio: Donnie!

Shelldon: Hold on. You must be the Purple Dragons! The bad guys!

Kendra: Us? No, we're just misunderstood teenagers. Not bad guys.

Shelldon looks down at the chain ball.

Kendra: Here, let me help you out. (uses tech-screwdriver to free Shelldon from the ball)

Shelldon: Booyakasha! (flies around)

Mezaris: And now that you're free, let's have some fun!

Verina: Yeah, fun. Hang out with us. We always have lots of fun things to do.

Shelldon: Sure thing! Mezaris?

Mezaris: Eh. Why not?

The group had fun throughout the night. Early in the morning, they are looking at the sunset from the cliff.

Mezaris: Whoo, what a fun night! What should we do next?!

Kendra: Well there's going to be a drone racing tournament tonight and I thought you would love to participate in. Are you in?

Shelldon: Absolutely! I wanna do drone racing! I can't wait!

The next day Donnie discovers S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N ran off and infuriated heads out to find him back. At the junkyard he overheard a conversation between Repo Mantis and Loose Lips Malinowski.

Loose Lips Malinowski: I have some scrap metal from the destroyed drone race contestants.

Kitty: Drone race? What's that? I never heard of it before.

Loose Lips Malinowski: Drone race is a place where wayward teen drones go when they run away from home after a fight with their misguided parental figures.

Donnie: (gasps) What have I done? Shelldon is gonna be destroyed in there!

Male Meowstic: Calm down, Don. We still have some time to save him.

Donnie: You're right. We have to go to that place and get Shelldon. But if we're gonna at that drone race, I need a drone. And I don't have another drone like Shelldon.

Male Meowstic: But you do now. (takes out a small rectangle-shaped laptop) I created this two weeks ago using mystic wire that I retrieved from the Hidden City when me and Piper were doing some shopping.

Donnie: That could be useful. Let's get Shelldon back!

Male Meowstic: Right. (follows Donnie)

|Purple Dragons|

Mezaris: Is this the place?

Kendra: Yup. (pulls curtains) Welcome to the thrilling world of underground drone racing.

Shelldon: (gasps happily) This is awesome, dudes!

Mezaris: So vibrant and techno. (spots contenders) And these are the other participants for this racing?

Kandy: Correct!

Malka: Well well well. If it isn't the Purple Dragons. Ready to be defeated?!

Kendra: We aren't planning on losing, Malka. We have a drone that will beat this race with ease.

Malka: Oh really. I would love to see that!

Yanira: Me too! Ya'll be ready when I win this year's race with Shelia!

Shelia: Right. I have been well prepared for this.

Shelldon's eyes turn hearts at the sight of Shelia the Rabbit Drone. It returns to normal as he approaches the drone while the contestants, including the Purple Dragons, enter the open elevator.

Shelldon: Shelia, right? The name's Shelldon. I'm a drone in the shape of a turtle. Nice to meet you and good luck on the race.

Shelia: Nice to meet you too, Shelldon. And I would like to say good luck to you as well. (hops to the starting line)

Billionaire: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Underground Drone Racing! I'm your host, Billionaire Guy Eccentric! (lowers his voice) Billionaire is my first name. Not my financial status. (normal voice) And my partner, Banks the Eevee!

Eevee: This is gonna be an exciting night, folks! We have some tubular drones! Ready to race through all the obstacles that are set for tonight! (spots something) Oh! Looks like we have a new drone coming in the starting line!

Shelldon: Huh?

Together: Give it up for Trono-tello!

Shelldon: (looks at his left and has an explanation mark in his eyes) Donnie?!

Donnie (fused with Violet in Technological Evolution and is inside the pixelated purple drone): Yes it's me, Shelldon! I'm joining this race!

Donnie is now human with light brown skin and metallic violet eyes. His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. He changes into a female to match Violet's gender as female. Donnie has shoulder-length metallic violet wavy hair with cream-colored hair dye in the middle. The bangs are then curled upwards while covering her left eye. She wears a black sleeveless jumpsuit that exposes her right hip and near the underboob with metallic violet linings all over it. She also wears metallic violet LED heels, black fingerless gloves, nails painted metallic violet, a small rectangle-shaped laptop on the left side of her waist, the letter "D" in purple writing on her chest, purple lips, and purple eyeshadow. Donnie gains Violet's ears and large fluffy tail.

Shelldon: Why?! So you can yell at me again?!

Donnie: No! You need to come with me! If you don't, you're in danger!

Shelldon: Yeah right! You're just saying that!

Donnie: (groans) You're not listening...

Emerald and Star jump up to one of the platforms of the Underground Drone Stadium.

Male Meowstic: This is the perfect spot to see everything.

Luxray: (spots Shadow Transmitter) Emerald, what's that red glowing thing about that podium?

Male Meowstic: (looks up) I recognize that. That's the Shadow Transmitter.

Luxray: Shadow whatnot?

Male Meowstic: A powerful device that can hack into anything. Even the most secured systems are useless against it.

Luxray: Obviously the Purple Dragons would love to have a device like that.

Male Meowstic: Absolutely. We can't let them win.

Eevee: Remember, the winner of this year's drone racing will receive the Shadow Transmitter! With that out of the way, let's get this started!

[CROWD CHEERING LOUDLY]

Together: Get ready... Get set... GO~!

The race starts and all the drones start racing.

Donnie: Shelldon, wait! (dodges obstacles) These drone races are too dangerous for my taste. Why did I even agree to this?! (quickly dodges obstacles) Shelldon!

Shelldon: What?! Just leave me alone! (flies past obstacles)

Donnie: Shelldon, I'm sorry! I was just trying to protect you!

Shelldon: Protect me from what?! The Purple Dragons don't treat me like a kid! (dodges obstacles)

Donnie: The Purple Dragons aren't your friends! They're just using you for their own game!

Shelldon: Whatever. You're just jealous that you can't be as cool as the Purple Dragons! They're awesome and you're just a stickler for rules!

Donnie: I'm not jealous! (dodges) Yes I joined the Purple Dragons but that was only because of their jackets! Have you seen it?! (dodges) It's so beautiful! But I'm getting off topic!

Shelldon: Not listening to you!

Donnie: Look, the Purple Dragons tricked me. They use my tech to do their crimes. That's why I shall never trust them. They're just a bunch of purple-satin punks.

Shelldon: They're not punks! (dodges)

Donnie: They are! (dodges) Please listen to me. I know how you're feeling.

Shelldon: Yeah right! You're just saying that because you want to yell at me some more! Well I'm not gonna listen to you! (dodges)

Donnie quickly pulls up and stops near at the ground as Shelldon and the other drone continue to race.

Donnie: Looks like you give me no other choice. I have to win to prove my point. (presses button to activate the jetpack) Let's go~!

She goes past Shelldon and the other drone.

Shelldon: What?!

Donnie stops before she crashes to the wall.

Donnie: Whew... That was a close one. Now to return back to normal. (transforms back to her original form and the drone disappeared) That's better.

Billionaire: Congratulations! You have won this year's drone race! Banks?

Eevee: Here is the Shadow Transmitter! (gives Donnie the Shadow Transmitter) You earn it! And please support our financial situation with your donations, folks!

Male Meowstic: You did, Don! The Shadow Transmitter is ours!

Luxray: I LOVE this place! We gotta come here more often!

Shelldon flies to the Purple Dragons.

Shelldon: Sorry about that, dudes. But we can win next year.

Kendra: There won't be a next year!

Shelldon: What do you mean?

Kendra: We lost! Now you're gonna be turn into scrap metal!

Mezaris: Now hold on! So what if he lost?! That doesn't give you the right to treat him like garbage!

Kendra: I don't care! Jason, bring out the dragon drone!

Jason takes out a controller and begins controlling the dragon drone. However, it falls apart and collapses to the ground.

Kendra: (groans) I wish my dad never married your mom.

Luxray: (laughs) Is this the best you can do?! Clearly you have more bad luck than Donnie! And I thought his inventions won't work exactly the way he intended to do it.

Kendra: You haven't seen the last of us. We will return to get our revenge. (leaves with the others)

Donnie: Star, use Thunderbolt on them.

Luxray: Don't have to say it twice. Thunderbolt~! (electrocutes the Purple Dragons as they run off) There you go!

Male Meowstic: And now I have something to do for tomorrow.

Donnie: (sighs) Shelldon, I...

Shelldon: You were right, Donnie. You prove your point. You don't need to brag about it.

Male Meowstic: Donnie? Remember what Doctor Feelings say.

Donnie: (sighs) Right... (approaches Shelldon) Shelldon, I'm really sorry for everything I did. I feel ashamed of my actions. I just wanted to make sure you're safe. But all I was doing is being a huge jerk towards you. After all, I'm the reason why you ran away. All I do is make things worse than it has to. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?

Shelldon: Yeah, I forgive you. I just want to have fun. But you keep yelling at me and ruining the fun!

Donnie: I promise to be more trusting as long as you are careful with your habits like having your charger plugged in all noon.

Shelldon: Okay... As long as you promise not to be so overprotective.

Donnie: Promise.

A thought bubble of Mikey appeared.

Mikey: Now hug it out.

Donnie is reluctant. But he hugs Shelldon which Shelldon does back. The crowd begin to awe at this sight.

Malka: Now isn't this sweet?

Yanira: Totally. I gotta take a picture of this.

Mezaris: (chuckles) This is definitely a heartwarming sight.

Eevee: Now this is how a relationship between drone and creator should be, folks!

A thought bubble of Mikey appeared.

Mikey: Looks like my work here is done.

A thought bubble of Melon appeared beside him.

Gardevoir: Nice work, Doctor Feelings. (high fives Mikey)


	7. Repairin' the Baron

The episode starts with the Council of Heads talking to the bounty hunters about the crimes of Baron Draxum. Kaminari is there as well.

Councilor #1: Baron Draxum will be charged for all the crimes he has done.

Kaminari: I know you're angry about him…

Councilor #1: We are outraged! He has caused so many problems! And these two bounty hunters have helped him!

Kaminari: So what do you want them to do?

Councillor #2: We will give them another chance. All they have to do is to capture Baron Draxum and have them bring him here under court rule.

Kaminari: I see… Well I know where he is. I shall take them there.

Councilor #2: You better, Kaminari. And please hurry!

Kaminari: Right.

She teleports the Bounty Hunters to her HQ where they ended up at Baron Draxum's room. However, there is no sight of him.

Kaminari: What? Impossible. He should be here… Oh no! We have to find him! Quickly!

Bounty Hunter: Right, milady. We shall find Baron Draxum and take him to justice.

|April's Apartment|

Raph is fixing the ceiling fan.

Raph: And~ done! That should do it.

April: Thanks for fixing the ceiling fan, Raph!

[CRASH]

Josephina: Not again!

April: I had it with my neighbor making those noises!

Midnight Lycanroc: Your upstairs neighbor?

Ampharos: Yeah! It started with pitter-patters and now it sounds like he's up and down on a trampoline dressing up as a dinosaur!

Raph: Maybe we should go up and talk to your new neighbor.

Midnight Lycanroc: Great idea! Your neighbor has to know about these noise complaints!

|Upstairs|

April: You're not gonna make a scene! Don't make a scene! Don't make a scene, don't make a scene, don't make a scene!

Raph: Don't worry, April. We won't make a scene. We're just gonna have a friendly chat with your upstairs neighbor that's all.

Midnight Lycanroc: Right! No scene making! Just a friendly chat and then we can go our separate ways.

Raph puts on a black mask that has holes for the eyes and mouth and knocks on the door.

Baron Draxum: For the last time, Carol. (opens door) I don't want to meet your daughter.

Everyone: (gasps)

Midnight Lycanroc: Baron Draxum?! Oh now we're making a scene! This is justifiable! Let's get him, Raph!

Raph: Right! I don't know why he's here but we won't let him get away this time!

Raph was about to pounce at Baron Draxum but was stopped by Lola.

Lola: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down, big guy! Don't you know Baron Draxum is still weak?!

Midnight Lycanroc: Then what is he doing here and not at Kaminari's HQ?!

Mikey: I'll explain everything.

Raph: Mikey?!

Mikey: I was just jumping up and down on a trampoline wearing this dinosaur costume to make him feel better. (starts jumping up and down) It works on you so I thought it would work on him.

Raph: My confusion has been turned into slight happiness.

Josephina: Why is he here?! He should be recovering in Kaminari's HQ.

Poco: That's because Mikey had us break him out of there.

Lola: It was easy! I simply made a portal to take Draxum to this apartment room. Which needs some major remodeling to make it more… roomy.

April: Jeez, this is not happening. Baron Draxum is my upstairs neighbor?! Oh come on! (hears door open) Uh-oh. Guys, inside, right now. (pushes them inside and closes the door) Ouida, Felicie, what's up?

Felicie: We heard some noise coming in there. Is everything okay?

April: Oh yeah! Everything is fine! Don't worry! Everything is under control!

Felicie: You sure?

Ampharos: Absolutely! Nothing to worry about!

Suddenly, a portal appears and Lola pulls Felicie and Ouida inside.

Felicie: Eh?

April: (opens door) Lola!

Lola: What?! I wanna meet our new neighbors.

Poco: (sighs) Honestly… Can you go without causing trouble?

Lola: Nope!

Poco: Thanks for being honest.

Raph: Mikey, are you serious?!

Mikey: Of course I am, Raph! Baron Draxum needs our help. After all, I believe he can be a good guy. From being evil to being heroic! From being negative to being positive!

Tsareena: Everyone deserves a second chance. Besides, he has been betrayed by the Foot Clan, recovering in Kaminari's HQ, worried of being chased by those who want to harm him. And do you know who brought him to this place? Us! That's what!

[BELL RINGING]

Raph: Mikey?

Mikey: They're here!

Donnie, Splinter and Leo open the door wearing sweaters.

Splinter: Happy Housewarming, Mr. and Mrs. O'Ne- What~?! Baron Draxum?! I thought you were in HQ!

Alolan Ninetales: We thought we were finally going to meet April's parents!

April: Apparently Mikey wants to help Draxum get back on his feet.

Raichu: You know the bet, you two.

Donnie and Emerald take out their money and Leo and Lemon grabs it from their hands.

Splinter: I should've known this would happen! Or I would never make my famous casserole! (attempts to throw the casserole to the ground but it wasn't there) Huh?

Mikey: Now dad, no need to be rude.

Tsareena: Baron Draxum is part of the family. So we're gonna have a nice dinner together as a family.

Alolan Ninetales: You two~... (sighs) Fine… We'll be well-behaved for your sake. (under her breath) Though this is gonna end badly.

Mikey and Tsareena: We heard that!

Alolan Ninetales: (sighs) I'm not gonna like this one bit.

Splinter: You and me both.

They started having dinner but it was awkward.

Mikey: See? Isn't this nice? Having some dinner with the fam!

Splinter: Would somebody pass the cream corn?

Raph: We don't have any cream corn.

Alolan Ninetales: Strange. Well, we thought the guy who turned Lou Jitsu into a rat…

Splinter: COULD MUTATE THE POTATOES INTO CREAM CORN!

Mikey: Dad-we're here for a nice family dinner! Not to fight over who mutated who!

Tsareena: Stop being so rude!

Baron Draxum: No, no. They're right. If only I have my powers back, I could create the most loathsome cream corn beast ever seen! Fear King Corn! Those fool humans would shriek in terror!

April: Fool humans?! Well as one of the humans here, I take offense in that.

Baron Draxum: Why? You are fools! You put sunglasses on your dogs. You take pictures of your food! And don't get me started on Carol…

April: At least we're not fool enough to jump in a suit of Dark Armor without reading the owner's manual. (high fives Donnie)

Felicie: That really happened?

Lola: It totally did. But the Foot Clan betrayed him and that's a long story in it itself.

Felicie: I see… Also April, that was a burn!

April: Thanks.

Tsareena: Come on, guys. Why do you think we shouldn't give Baron Draxum another chance?

Raichu: He threw Leo from the rooftop.

Male Meowstic: He tries to destroy us and all of humanity time and time again.

Tsareena: But that's all in the past now. He can totally change to be a better person.

Mikey: In fact, who wants to go to Albertoland!

They turn away. Mikey grabs Raph's arm and pull it up.

Raph: Wha?!

Midnight Lycanroc: You can't be serious.

Tsareena: You two are gonna come with us. (tightens grip) Right?

Midnight Lycanroc: (grunts) Right, right… We'll definitely come with you. Let's fuse with our partners and we can go.

Tsareena: (lets go of him) Thank you!

Felicie: We would like to come too!

Ouida nods in agreement.

Tsareena: The more the merrier! Now let's go to Albertoland!

Midnight Lycanroc: (unamused) Yay…

|Albertoland|

Our heroes are in a line to the bumper cars.

Lola: (grabs boy) Hey now. You shouldn't bother Mr. Draxum here. (whispers to him) He's a bit of a grumpster. (puts him down)

Raph (now fused with Nightmare): I don't think this is gonna work.

Mikey (now fused with Rena): Believe me. I know Baron Draxum can change. You just need to give him another chance.

Another kid jumps on Baron Draxum. Mikey quickly grabs him.

Mikey: Aren't you a funny one? (puts him down) Now run along and find your mama. I bet she's getting worried about you.

Baron Draxum: (sighs)

Lola: Don't be like that, Mr. Drax! This is supposed to be fun! Hey look, it's our turn. Let's go to the bumper cars!

The group goes on various rides and play some games. Later, they are eating some funnel cake.

Baron Draxum: What part of human was this made of?

Raph: No! Funnel cakes are made BY humans! Not FROM them!

Lola: Mm~! This is _so_ good! Mr. Drax, try it out!

Poco: It's definitely soft. I love the white sugar powder on top. It really compliments the whole dessert.

Draxum takes a bite out of it.

Baron Draxum: This does taste good.

Lola: Told ya'!

Felicie: I think he's starting to change.

Raph: I don't know about that. He could just be tricking us.

Mikey: Now I'm feeling Doctor Slightly Disappointed. Raph, you need to see things on the bright side. I know Draxum can change his ways to be a good guy. I still believe in him.

Suddenly, Felicie creates a small shield to block a beam.

Frenki: Baron Draxum, you are under arrest for your crimes!

Baron Draxum: Oh no.

Felicie: You know them?

Raph: I thought they were working for you.

Lola: They're bounty hunters who work with those with the highest coin.

Mikey: Highest coin? (takes out a few coins and a button) Do they accept these coins and a button? (spots Kaminari) Kaminari?!

Kaminari: Sorry about this. Baron Draxum, you have to come with us. The Councillors want you to stand trial.

Baron Draxum: Baron Draxum refuses to go!

Kaminari: Come on. The Councillors are angry right now and I have to take you whether you want to do this peacefully or not.

Mikey: Nari, don't! (stands in front of Draxum and spreads her arms sideways) I'm helping him tolerate humans!

Garm: Then we have no other choice but to attack you!

Mikey: Come on then! (fighting stance) Let's do this! (to Baron Draxum) You should go hide somewhere! I'll handle these guys!

Kaminari: Frenki, Garm, don't hurt him! This wasn't part of the plan!

Frenki: Sorry but there's no other choice. (charges at Mikey)

Mikey: Leaf Storm! Bounce! (jumps upwards)

Garm: Hold still, you pest! (shoots beams at Mikey)

Mikey: Not a chance! (dodges beams) Power Whip! (grabs Garm and throws him at Frenki) I'm sorry in advance, doggies! Rapid Spin~! (kicks the monster dog-like creatures)

Garm: (growling) Now you're making us mad! Time to be destroyed! Frenki, capture Draxum! I'll handle the runt.

Frenki: Right. (runs to Baron Draxum) You're coming with us!

Raph: Oh no you don't! Rock Tomb! (throws rock at Frenki)

Frenki jumps back to dodge the rock.

Baron Draxum: You're saving me? Why?

Raph: I'm still not used to this. But the number one rule in the Mad Dogs is… you never leave family behind! Stone Edge! (punches the ground to activate Stone Edge)

Frenki: (screams in pain)

Felicie: Nice one, Raph! (Ouida nods in agreement)

Frenki shoots out a beam which Raph dodges. But the beam shoots out a screw from one of the ferris wheel carts.

Lola: Oh no! Those people are in danger!

Poco: We must save them.

Baron Draxum: Do we have to?

Poco: Yes!

Baron Draxum: Fine. You guys handle this while we save those (groans) humans. (runs off)

Ouida: We're coming with you. (runs after him)

Felicie: Wait for me! (runs after them)

Kaminari: (thinking) Baron Draxum saving a human? Interesting. I better record this to the Councillors. (follows them)

Garm: Stop getting in our way! We have a job to do! (slashes)

Mikey: (dodges) I'm not letting you take Baron Draxum! Trop Kick! (kicks Garm) He needs a second chance! And I'm giving him that chance to change! (dog-like creature jumps on top of Mikey) Hey, let me go!

Raph: Mikey, hold on! (grunts in pain)

Frenki: Focus on this fight!

Raph: Brick Break! (punches Frenki)

Mikey struggles to get the creature off of her when a shinai hit it on the side. Causing the creature to get off of Mikey.

?: You alright?

Mikey: I'm fine. Thanks, uh…

Tamala: Tamala. Call me Tama.

Mikey: Tama. Right. Thanks.

Garm: I had it. You are interfering with our mission. Why are you protecting the criminal?

Mikey: He's NOT a criminal! Sure he did bad things in the past but I'm giving him a second chance to start over! Not as a villain but a hero! Everyone deserves another chance! And I believe Baron Draxum can change! (starts glowing) So that's why me and Raph are protecting him! Baron Draxum created us! Without him, we wouldn't even be here in the first place! (glows brighter) SO DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY!

Mikey now has bright green ankle-length half-up half-down space buns with the right side of the hair in braids while the rest are sleek. Orange highlights that go from the middle to the ends and yellow-orange spots underneath the hair. She wears a hot pink tube top with an orange flower attached to it and white puffy skirt. She also wears large magenta ribbon around waist, a longer pink tail-like skirt on top of the puffy skirt and is open to the front, hot pink elbow-length gloves, golden tiara on her head, hot pink lips, hot pink eyeshadow, golden brooch attached in the middle of the ribbon, hot pink pump heels with orange flowers on the front of the heels, orange flower choker around her neck, and flower-shaped pupils in her eyes. Her pom-poms transform into a three-chained bo staff.

Raph: Huh?

Mikey: NOW GET OUT OF HERE! (jumps forward) Trop Kick~! (kicks the bounty hunters and their dogs to the sky) AND DON"T EVER COME BACK!

Tamala: Now that's a homerun.

Raph: Mikey… You got another upgrade!

Mikey: I did? (checks herself out) I really did! (twirls around) Wow~... This feels amazing! (stops) This ain't the time to be impressed. We need to get to that ferris wheel and fast!

Raph: Oh yeah! Let's go! (runs off)

Baron Draxum is attempting to save the people while onlookers watched from the bottom. He then grabs them tight as he falls. He then struggles to summon a vine.

Lola: They're gonna hit the ground hard!

Poco: Will this even cushion their fall?!

Lola: Unless he has his powers again, it'll be over.

Kaminari: Draxum…

Draxum successfully summons a vine to grab him and the two people. However, his helmet fell off and the face mask was smashed into pieces.

[CROWD CHEERING]

Lola: He did it!

Felicie: He saved them!

They were lowered to the ground. The girl kisses Draxum on the cheek which he rubs it off afterwards.

Mikey: I knew you would turn to a new leaf!

Kaminari: Yeah… I can't believe you actually did it. The Councillors would love to see this video I recorded. Maybe I could strike a deal with them.

Mikey: And now that you saved humans, that means you realize that humans aren't that bad and that we can live together in peace.

Baron Draxum: Strongly disagree. But I will tolerate them, somehow. Giving that I have no choice.

Raph: Great! Now that you're living up top, you need a job! A job that fits your quarteira. Hm…

|Next Day|

|Dracoly High School|

|Cafeteria|

Baron Draxum, Chesia, and Brianna are serving lunch at the school cafeteria.

Ryuko: You sure this is a great idea, Mikey? Having our now former villains serving lunch in our school?

Mikey: Trust me! This is the perfect job for him! Besides, he has turned to a new leaf!

Tsareena: Well slightly turned to a new leaf.

Tsareena now wears a light pink longer tail-like skirt with a bright pink ribbon around the waist. Her leaves are tied into a bun with a braid hanging low from it.

Baron Draxum: I may like it here after all. (chuckles evilly)


	8. Air Turtle

The episode starts with the Turtles playing basketball in the basketball court.

Raichu: Nice one, Leo! You're the best!

Male Meowstic: Uh huh. But maybe Leo should let Donnie do the shots.

Raichu: You crazy?! You know Donnie isn't as good at basketball like Leo! Leo's the basketball champ! He can get the basketball right on the net! He's so awesome!

Leo: You're absolutely right, Lemon! (picks him up) I'm the champ! I have to be number 1. Can't be any other number but one. Boom!

Tsareena: But you don't need to brag about it, Leo.

Male Meowstic: Agree.

Leo: What's the harm of a little bragging?

Raichu: Yeah. What's wrong with it?

Leo: Besides, it's time for my dancing. (starts dancing)

Mikey: No~! Not the dancing! Anything about Leo's dancing!

Raph: Let's get out of here.

As they leave, Raph throws the basketball behind them. The basketball then is thrown into the net which causes Leo to stop dancing.

Raichu: What?

?: (coming out of the shadows while clapping his hands and chuckling) Nice moves, man.

Leo and Raichu: (gasps) It can't be… Are you the all-star player turned billionaire/owner turned recording artist Tim Dunkman?

Tim: Call me the Dunk.

Raichu: Wow! It's so nice to meet you, Mr. Dunk! We are huge fans of yours!

Leo: I can't believe we're actually meeting you here. In person! This is awesome!

Raichu: Super awesome!

Tim: I see. It's always nice to meet my fans.

Leo: So what are you doing here?!

Tim: I was just walking around, minding my own business when I saw your dance moves. You certainly got some style, man.

Leo: Thank you. It's our victory dance that I came up with.

Raichu: Pretty cool, right?!

Tim: Sure is. Listen, I'm looking for someone to join my team.

Leo: You want us to be basketball players?!

Tim: No no no. Not that. I need you to be a mascot for the New York Daves!

Raichu: New York Daves? I thought it was the New York Vipers.

Tim: About that… I don't wanna talk about it. So are you in or not?!

Together: We are totally in! 100% positive, the Dunk!

Tim: Good to hear! Let's just head to the basketball stadium so you can get started.

Raichu: (to Leo) I can't believe this is happening! We're gonna be mascot stars for a basketball team! A REAL professional basketball team!

Leo: I know, right?! This is a dream come true! Even though I would love to play basketball with a professional team like the New York Daves.

Raichu: But you gotta start somewhere.

Leo: That's true. Can't complain about that.

|Baseball Stadium|

Leo dresses up as the mascot for the New York Daves. He and his Pokemon were encouraging the team but the New York Daves have lost.

Erico: Nice game, Daves! Hope we can play some time!

Leo: (to Tim) I'm so sorry, the Dunk. I really tried back there.

Raichu: We really did.

Tim: No no. It's not your fault. I just want to win this game. If only there was a way to do so…

Raichu: Well we do have something that brings us luck. Leo?

Leo: (pulls out stone) This is our "lucky stone". I always carry it with me in my pouch. When I have it, it gives me the luck mojo.

Tim: Luck mojo eh?

Raichu: All you need is to find your own luck mojo! Once you have it, your team will win for sure!

Tim: Really? How am I gonna find my luck mojo?

Leo: It doesn't matter. You need to do what it takes to find it.

Tim: But-!

Raichu: (lowers his voice) No matter what it takes.

They walk off.

Erico: The New York Daves are having trouble eh?

Leo: All they need is to look for their luck mojo.

Raichu: The one thing that will give them the victory they deserved. You guys certainly play well.

Erico: Thanks! I'm Erico by the way. This is Raven and this is Renaldo.

Raven nods as a way to say "Hello".

Renaldo: Hola. Mucho gusto en conocerte. {Translation: Very nice to meet you.}

Leo: Muy agradable conocerte también. {Translation: Very nice to meet you too.}

Renaldo: ¿Tu hablas español? {Translation: You speak Spanish?}

Leo: Si. Yo sé bien español. Lo aprendí yo mismo cuando era pequeño. {Translation: Yes. I know Spanish well. I learned it myself when I was little.}

Raichu: It just comes naturally to us.

Erico: That's so cool! By any chance, do you like basketball?

Leo: You kidding?! We LOVE basketball! We play it all the time!

Raichu: It's our favorite sport! Rai-Rai!

Erico: Me too! Me and my brothers all play different sports. My oldest brother Danillo plays football. My other older brother Reinaldo plays baseball. And my youngest brother Erasmo plays hockey.

Leo: So you're the second youngest? (Erico nods) Me too! I have three brothers myself. Wow, we have so much in common.

Erico: We both love basketball and we have three brothers… We should hang out sometime.

Leo: Absolutely!

|Locker Room|

Tim: Man, we can't keep losing like this! We need a plan!

Daves Player #1: What plan?

Tim: Like our mascot said, we need to do what it takes to get our luck mojo. And that arch I purchased should do the trick. You guys go through that arch when the game starts and then our luck mojo should be able to activate. Understand?

Daves Players: Understood!

Tim: Now let's get out here and win this game!

Daves: Yeah!

|Basketball Court|

Sylveon: So why are we again?

Raph: Leo texted us. Saying he got a job here as a mascot.

Espeon: Oh great. This would mean he'll continue his bragging.

Male Meowstic: Seems like it. Knowing Leo and Lemon, those two will do that dance.

Flareon: Speaking of which, this basketball court is so empty! I haven't seen a court that is THIS empty!

Sylveon: Oh yeah… It is oddly empty.

Leo: Hey, guys!

Ashley: Uh… (chuckles) Leo, what are you wearing? Is that supposed to be a costume?

Raichu: You know it! We are the mascots for the New York Daves!

Male Meowstic: New York Daves?

Tsareena: I thought it was the New York Vipers.

Raichu: The Dunk doesn't want to talk about it. Either way, we're gonna use our new victory dance when they win!

Ryuko: Oh really. How about you show it to us right now?

Mikey: No no no no no no no no! There's no need for that!

Leo: Great idea, Ryu. I'll show you how the victory dance goes.

Tsareena: Ryu~!

Ryuko: What? I wanna see how it goes.

Hillary: And~ they're starting.

Leo and his Pokemon perform their new victory dance to the others.

Ashley: (laughing) This is hilarious!

Ryuko: Agree. (chuckles)

Announcer: And now, here comes the opponents! The New York Daves!

The Daves Players were walking in slow motion. However, once they passed through the arch, they became sluggish.

Erico: That's weird. They don't look so good.

Raven growls to herself as she senses something from the players. Her hair and tail sticking up from its original position.

Ryuko: Let's see what this takes us to. 'Cause I have a bad feeling that things are about to get disturbing.

Raven nods. The Daves Players didn't move as the game started. But when the arch eye opened, they started to move creepily. As the game went on, they started to change into demonic monsters.

Hillary: That's not normal!

Raph: Looks like the Mad Dogs are gonna save the day!

Leo: Hold on! You're just saying that because… (Lemon and Undertow are tugging on his pants) What is it?

Raichu: Look!

Leo looks and is shocked to see all the Daves Players are now monsters.

Beartic: They have been turned into monsters.

Leo: Which isn't part of the game! (runs to Tim) Tim, we need to talk!

Tim: I never thought winning could feel _so_ good! Thank you for the advice, my man! Now everyone is gonna see that the New York Daves are the stars of the basketball world!

Raichu: Now hold~ up, the Dunk! We didn't say that your luck mojo is with monsters!

Tim: But you said it yourself. Do whatever it takes to get my luck mojo. And that's what I did!

Raichu: Not like this, you dum-dum! We didn't mean turning your players into monsters! (sighs; to Leo) We seriously need to be more specific on our wordplay.

Leo: Agree. (walks to the others who are sitting on the chairs; puts costume head down and pats the costume pants down) So~ about the arch…

Mikey: Ya think?

Donnie: That's why we have called on someone who is an expert on all things mystic.

Baron Draxum: Ugh! Can you point me at the idiot? (faces phone to Leo) DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?! That's the Arch of Aquinnah. Whoever passes through it into, oh I don't know, a demonic warrior!

Raichu: Oh~... That makes sense. Without feeling at fault, there were… some signs.

/4 hrs. earlier/

[ROCK MUSIC PLAYING]

Arch of Aquinnah: Whoever passes through me shall have my power!

/Present/

Baron Draxum: The only way to turn them back to normal is to defeat them in combat.

Donnie: (puts phone down) In this case, a game of bask-e-ball.

Raph: Donnie, I know how you pronounce it. We're all onto you.

Erico: I see… So we need to beat them in basketball! That should be easy!

Raven: Careful with them. In this form, since they have been winning a lot, they have become stronger. So we need to make sure they don't get any more stronger than they are now.

Erico: So it won't be easy then.

Raven: (nods) Right.

Erico: Still, we should give it a shot! We can't let them stay like this forever!

Ryuko: Then let's play ball.

Leo: As a team, right?

Sylveon: You're the one who started all of this so~...

Raichu: Please give us another chance!

Leo: We're sorry for all of this.

Raichu: We really are!

Leo: That eccentric billionaire who was kind of a surrogate father figure to me has shown me a version of myself I don't like. I've been a bull hog, a bad teammate and worst of all, I've been a b- hgh, I've been a bad hghhh, I've been a bad hggggggh I'm gonna say it, I've been a bad lwlallwaa, brwababa, brwther, brawther, I've been a bad brother!

Raichu: A really bad one at that! Would you please forgive us?!

Everyone: Aw~... (hugs Leo)

Hillary: Okay, we can forgive you.

Renaldo: Ahora vamos a vencer a estos chicos! {Translation: Now let's beat these guys!}

Leo: Si! Play ball!

The Turtles: Harmonic Evolution! (transforms after fusing with their partners)

April: Harmonic Evolution! (transforms after fusing with Jewel)

Leo snaps his fingers that transforms their outfits to that of basketball outfits.

Leo: To make it feel more like basketball.

Sylveon: Good luck!

Midday Lycanroc: Win this game!

Beartic: We'll be cheering you all.

Vaporeon: Just be careful out there!

Leo: We will! Now let's do this!

Raph: Play ball!

The game begins and both teams are giving their all. Each scoring points back and forth. The Turtles and April use most of their Pokemon's moves to get the ball into the net. After a while, Leo signals at the referee.

Leo: Timeout! Timeout!

Donnie: What is it, Leo?

Leo: I have a plan on how we can beat these guys. We're this close to winning and I believe that you should take the shot.

Donnie: Me? But you know I'm not good at basketball. Not as good as you.

[FLASHBACK]

Donnie: Rain dance! (throws basketball which misses the net) And boom goes the dynamite! (basketball misses the net) And~ score one for Donnie! (puts basketball in a kiddy net)

[FLASHBACK ENDS]

Leo: I believe you can do it, Donnie. You just need to believe in yourself just as I believe in you.

Donnie: Your confidence is giving _me_ confidence! Let's do it!

[WHISTLE BLOWING]

Leo throws the basketball to Donnie which he throws it to the net. However, it misses and Leo jumps up, grabs the basketball, and slams it into the net. Causing the glass to shatter. Our heroes cheer in joy as they have won the game. The Daves Players began changing back to their human form.

Tim: No~! My luck mojo! Slipping away! That was our chance to be winners!

Raph: Nice job, Leo! How did you know that Donnie would miss the net?

Leo: Just a hunch. Thanks to my lucky rock. (walks away while singing) Lucky rock, luck rock, la la la, my lucky stone!


	9. Pizza Puffs

The episode starts at an alleyway where Guy Flambe is eating a pizza puff that has a pink dye on top of it.

Guy: These pizza puffs are so~ good! (eats one) I had never tasted anything like it!

Grumpig: I'm so glad you're enjoying this, Mr. Flambe. We always love bringing smiles to our customers.

?: And with these pizza puffs, it will make their mouths explode in flavour~...

Guy: It sure will! The audience are gonna LOVE this stuff!

Voice: Not so fast, Sweats!

Raph and Nightmare jump off from the rooftops. Landing on both Meat Sweats and Grumpig which causes Meat Sweats to drop a bag full of pizza puffs. Guy picks one up and attempts to eat it when he is stopped by Flora.

Flora: Don't eat that pizza puff!

Guy: Why not?! It's so good! (picks it up again)

Flora: (smacks it out of his hand) It's because it has poison in it.

Guy: Poison?!

Kamala: That's right, dunderhead! These pizza puffs are laced with a mystic toxin.

Midnight Lycanroc: As for these fellas, they aren't your delivery people! This was your old rival Rupert Swaggert!

Raph: Aka (removes hood) Meat Sweats!

Guy: (gasps)

Kamala: You should be shocked, human. He was poisoning you and was gonna do that to your audience. Good thing we came here just in time to stop them. (smacks pizza puff out of Guy's hand) Can you please stop trying to eat it?!

Grumpig: Psychic! (throws Raph and Nightmare to the wall) Let's get outta here!

So they drive off. Leaving the bag of poisoned pizza puffs behind.

Flora: Good thing that was over.

Raph: Thanks to the Red Angel of Preventing Harm and his team! (sighs) But it seems my brothers didn't even show up to see me in action.

Kamala: They're probably busy. (grabs the bag) As usual.

Midnight Lycanroc: This is getting ridiculous! Those guys have no responsibility for anything! I have to do everything for them while they slack off!

Flora: Please calm down. Being angry isn't gonna solve that problem.

Raph: You're right, Flora. But still, I want my brothers to be more responsible. If only there was a way to do so.

|Lair|  
|Kitchen|

Raph: We should have Donnie take a look at this. (writes "Danger! Do Not Eat!" along with some drawings in red marker) That way he can make an antidote out of it.

Flora: Smart decision, Raph.

Kamala: Looks like your leadership skills have been increased.

Raph: It sure is! (yawns) Man, I'm tired. Nightmare, call Faith tomorrow morning so she can help us with the antidote.

Midnight Lycanroc: You got it! (yawns)

|Next Morning|

|Kitchen|

Faith: So you want me to help make the antidote with Donnie?

Raph: Yup. I just need Donnie to check on these pizza puffs. (opens cabinet) And then you two can make an antidote and… (realizes that the bag of poisoned pizza puffs have disappeared) What the?!

Faith: It's gone!

Flora: Oh my.

Kamala: Okay, who's the idiot who took it?!

Midnight Lycanroc: I may know three idiots who took it.

|Living Room|

Leo, Donnie and Mikey have eaten the poisoned pizza puffs.

Leo: Man, that was delicious! I haven't eaten something like that in ages!

Mikey: It was like some angels have blessed this food from the heavens.

Donnie: Definitely a 10 out of 10 in the delicious meter.

Male Meowstic: Um, is it a good idea to eat this? It says we shouldn't eat.

Raph: Raph must've written it so he can have this delicious puffs for himself.

Male Meowstic: I don't know. Something is fishy about those puffs. It shouldn't be pink on top.

Tsareena: Maybe it's a new kind of pizza puffs.

Midnight Lycanroc: Guys~!

Raph: Did you ate those pizza puffs?!

Leo: We sure did. And it was delicious!

Flora: Don't you know that it's poisonous?!

Raichu: Poisonous?!

Kamala: Yes you idiots! Meat Sweats had put poisoned on those pizza puffs! (groans) And you had eaten it!

Leo: What are you talking about?

Raph: (groans aggressively) You guys have been slacking off! Look at how many missions you've been on! Leo, you have only been on half a mission! Donnie, you only appear 3 times and Mikey, you only appeared 2!

Tsareena: Sorry…

Midnight Lycanroc: Sorry ain't gonna cut it! We had it with you guys having us solve your problems! (smacks pizza puff out of Leo's hand) Stop eating it! It's poison!

Faith: Good thing I have a poison testing kit with me. (opens kit to take out paper)

Donnie: (picks up pizza puff) What are you gonna do with that?

Faith: This paper will reveal if it's poisoned. Green is positive and red is negative. (puts paper over pizza puff. It changes color to green) Yup, it's poisonous. Now give it to me and I'll make an antidote.

Leo: (grabs pizza puff and ate it) Look, I'm feeling fine. (starts sweating)

Raph: Uh… Are you sweating?

Leo: That's because my hand is on fire. (puts it out) See? (flame reappears)

Faith: Oh no. The poison is taking its effect.

Mikey's body starts to become gelatinous.

Raph: Mikey!

Tsareena: That isn't normal!

Male Meowstic: It seems the poison has different effects.

Donnie: It seems so. In fact, my stomach is starting to hurt.

Raichu: (screams in terror) This is not happening!

Midnight Lycanroc: We told you! Now you understand why we told you not to EAT THE POISON?!

Raichu: Now we know… Sorry! But you're gonna help us raight? (no response) Raight?

Midnight Lycanroc: Like always, you want me and Raph to help you. No way! Whenever you three get into trouble, we have to solve the problem for you. Well we had it! The only way you're gonna learn about being responsible is to solve this yourselves! Me and Raph are gonna stay in the Lair while you, Emerald, and Rena are gonna solve this problem yourselves!

Raichu: You're joking raight?

Tsareena: I think he's serious.

Midnight Lycanroc: I am serious! Now you solve this problem yourselves! Take the Turtle Tank with you and bring those evolution forms too!

Raichu: Okay. We'll be raight back. (leaves with the others)

Midnight Lycanroc: And don't come back until you're back to normal! (sighs) Those three…

Raph: You sure this is the right idea? Letting them go out there in that state?

Midnight Lycanroc: This is the only way they're gonna learn about being responsible for their actions. In the future, when we get older, we're not gonna be there solving their problems 24/7. It's best to do it now then later.

Raph: Guess you're right about that.

Flora: Now what are we gonna do? They ate all of it.

Faith: Not all of it. (picks pizza puff up) Look.

Raph: Perfect! At least they didn't notice this one! Now we can make the antidote for the meantime!

Everyone: Yeah!

|Outside of Baker Shop|

Leo: (groans) A baker shop? You want me to (groans) handle it?

Raichu: No! You're too hot and sweaty to handle this! Besides, I'm also the face man. Remember? (opens door) Now you three stay here while me, Emerald and Rena go inside. (steps outside) And don't even think of stepping out of this Turtle Tank! (closes door)

Tsareena: So why are we at this baker shop?

Male Meowstic: According to my phone, this is where Meat Sweats and Pigallia went last night. We should talk to the owner if he knows where they are.

Raichu: Leave it to me. I'm the face man when Leo is absent. Lemon's got this.

[BELL RINGS WHEN THEY HEAD INSIDE]

Raichu: Hello there, sir. We are from…, I don't know, the swedish chef committee. And we would like to, uh, award you with a… golden rolling pin! (puts on chef hat) Also, have you seen Rupert Swaggart?

Swedish Baker: A golden rolling pin?! A dream come true! I can't believe I have been selected to have a golden rolling pin!

Raichu: Let's not get _too_ happy, pal. We just need you to answer a few questions that my assistant, Emerald, will ask.

Male Meowstic: Have you seen Rupert Swaggart and Pigallia anywhere? Please be honest about it. We seriously need to know.

Swedish Baker: I'll tell you everything IF you three would so kindly put these plates to the right!

Tsareena: Seriously?

Swedish Baker: Is that or no answers from me.

Raichu: Fine~... We'll make this quick… (jumps on table) Leave it to me. (attempts to lift the plates up)

Male Meowstic: You sure you don't need our help?

Raichu: I got this! Don't worry!

Tsareena: You're going to drop them!

Raichu: I am not! (slips) Uh-oh!

Swedish Baker: My dishes!

Before the plates are to be smashed to the ground, it suddenly begins to float.

Male Meowstic: This isn't my doing.

Tsareena: If you didn't do it, then who?

[BELL RINGS]

Swedish Baker: Ah, welcome to my shop! What can I do for you?!

?: (using sign language) I would like to have some bread please.

Male Meowstic: Well at least the plates aren't broken.

Raichu: (laughs nervously) Yeah, not broken… I totally meant to do that. (chuckles nervously)

|Lair|

Raph: I hope they're doing okay out there.

Midnight Lycanroc: I'm sure they'll be fine! Besides they have their Pokemon to take care of them!

Raph: You sure? Maybe this wasn't a good idea.

Midnight Lycanroc: Seriously? Raph, they need to learn how to be responsible for their own actions. We can't simply fix _their_ problems when they clearly mess up! We had warned them not to eat the poisoned pizza puffs! And they didn't heed the warning! Now they have to fix this one themselves since they ate it without realizing it is laced with poison!

Raph: What if something bad happens to them?! We should've come with them just in case!

Midnight Lycanroc: We can't fix their problems forever. In the future, when we get older and go to our separate lives, we're not gonna be there to help with their problems whenever they mess up! It's better to have them learn a lesson in responsibility now than later. It's the only way they're gonna learn how to fix their problem themselves.

"Raph": He does have a point. This IS the only way they're gonna learn about being responsible.

Raph: I don't know. Maybe we should check on them.

"Raph": No way! They're not babies! No need to check on them!

Raph: Not even for a little bit?

Flora: Who are you talking to?

Midnight Lycanroc: Himself. (to Raph) Raphael, they have to learn. We're not going anywhere.

Raph: Please~, Nightmare?! Anything could happen to them and I'll blame myself for not looking after them! Please~?! I'm begging you here, buddy! Pretty please~?!

Midnight Lycanroc: (groans) Okay! We'll go after them… Let's fuse and go already.

Raph: Yay! You guys continue with the antidote. We'll be right back.

|Meanwhile|

Donnie: Looks like this is the place. Right, Tummytello?

Tummytello: Yup! Agree!

Donnie: See? Tummytello agrees.

Tsareena: Meat Sweats lives in a boat?

Leo: We should probably get in there and get the antidote. Whew… I'm getting so sweaty… I feel like I'm gonna throw up again…

Mikey: Oh no! You're not gonna throw up in this bowl! You already did it to me once and I'm not gonna go through that again!

Seraphina summons a glass of water and gives it to Leo.

Leo: Thanks… (drinks water)

Raichu: Look, we got this under control. You three stay here and we'll handle the rest. After all we can't just let you out of the Turtle Tank in this state.

Emerald, Rena and Lemon step out of the Turtle Tank and hide behind some boxes.

|Inside Boat|

Lilybelle: Alright, Meat Sweats. I already created the poison AND the antidote. Could you please let me go now?

Meat Sweats: Not yet, laddie. I still need you to create more antidotes for me.

Lilybelle: I don't work with criminals like you. Even if you were a celebrity chef.

Grumpig: Don't worry. You just need to make 8 more antidotes and 4 more poisons for us. Then we'll let you go by your day. Easy peasy. You are a doctor after all.

Lemon looks at the window to see Meat Sweats, Pigallia and Lillybelle.

Male Meowstic: So what's the plan?

Raichu: Hm…

Tsareena: Well? Do you have one?

Raichu: I'm thinking! (gasps) I got it! We need to lure Meat Sweats and Pigallia out of the boat. You two are gonna do that. I'm gonna head inside and grab the antidote before they find out it's missing.

Male Meowstic: That could work. Let's do it.

Tsareena: Right.

While Lemon climbs up to the boat, Rena and Emerald run to the wooden dock bridge.

Tsareena: Meat Sweats~! Pigallia~!

Male Meowstic: Come out to play~...

Grumpig: (opens the door and walks out of the boat) Oh it's you two! You're gonna pay for ruining our chances to become stars again!

Tsareena: Well we're not gonna let you continue poisoning other people!

Meat Sweats: Oh yeah?! (steps out of the boat) Pigallia, prepare to unleash the flavour!

Pigallia: Right! I'm ready to pound them in defeat!

Male Meowstic: Get ready.

Tsareena: (nods) Let's do this.

Inside, Lemon enters the boat via the rooftop. He lands on the sink.

Lilybelle: Hello there.

Raichu: Hey! Don't worry, miss white tiger! We're the Mad Dogs! Here to save the day. Well~, in this case, we need to save our partners.

Lilybelle: What happened to them?

Raichu: They may or may not have eaten some pizza puffs that was laced with a mystic poison. Now they're in the Turtle Tank suffering the effects of it and we have to get an antidote from Meat Sweats!

Lilybelle: Oh dear… Take me to them. I'm actually a doctor. (opens cabinet and grabs antidote)

Raichu: You are? Well how convenient. I'll take you to the Turtle Tank. (jumps down) Follow me! But don't let those two see us.

Lilybelle: (nods) Okay.

The two sneak out of the boat and are able to get past Meat Sweats and Pigallia who are still fighting Rena and Emerald. They enter the Turtle Tank.

Donnie: Lemon, you're back!

Tummytello: But who is she?!

Lilybelle: Don't worry. I'm Lilybelle. But call me Dr. Belle. I'm here to help you cure your poison.

Leo: A doctor eh…? That's convenient… (pants) So hot… Need an antidote… Now…

Lilybelle: Right. Just drink this and you'll return to normal.

She each gives them some of the antidote which they came back to normal one by one.

Leo: We did it! We're cured!

Raichu: Now you're well enough to fight Meat Sweats and Pigallia! I don't think they can handle them anymore than they have to. (runs out of the Turtle Tank)

Leo: Let's get them! (follows Lemon with Donnie and Mikey behind him out of the Turtle and began fighting Meat Sweats and Pigallia)

While the fight continues, Seraphina finds a bag of poisoned pizza puffs.

Lillybelle: That must be the remaining pizza puffs. Hm… (realizes) I have an idea.

|Turtles|

Leo: Just give it up, Meat Sweats.

Meat Sweats: Never! We won't stop until we get our revenge!

Grumpig: Shadow Ball!

Raichu: Electro Ball!

[BOOM]

|Raphael|

Raph's ears perked up as he heard a boom.

Raph: Ah-ha! They must be over there! (running and jumping from rooftop to rooftop) Don't worry, bros! Raph's coming to help you!

|Docks|

Lilybelle: (comes out of the Turtle Tank) Oh~ Meat Sweats… I have a special surprise for you. (throws bag)

The poisoned pizza puffs come out of the bag as it goes into Meat Sweats' mouth. He ate the pizza puffs which caused him to have mini Meat Sweats' heads all over his body.

Male Meowstic: Now that's fascinating. (takes a picture)

Tsareena: I didn't want to see that!

Raichu: Gross!

Lilybelle: There's still a little bit of antidote left.

Meat Sweats: Dr. Belle, could you give me the rest of it?! Pretty please?

Donnie: Ah-a moral quandary! Do we give the antidote to the villain or-?

Leo grabs the antidote from Lilybelle. He eats a poisoned pizza puff and then drinks the antidote.

Leo: Poison. Antidote. Everything he makes is delicious! (throws antidote over Meat Sweats)

Meat Sweats: No~! (runs after antidote)

Grumpig: Now you're gonna get it! (pounces at them)

Raph: Rock Throw!

Pigallia gets hit by Rock Throw. Causing her to go unconscious.

Donnie: Raph? What are you doing here?

Raph: I was checking on you.

Leo: Why would you check on us? We're cured now.

Raph: You are?! Great! (jumps down from Turtle Tank) Look, I was really worried that something bad had happened to you guys. But it seems like you're fine.

"Raph": See? They're fine.

Raph: I know they're fine. I'm just glad they're safe and sound.

"Raph": Obviously we came here for nothing!

Seraphina is confused.

Lilybelle: Is he talking to himself?

Mikey: This happens all the time. Anyways, we better get back home.

Leo: Though I would love to have those pizza puffs again.

Raichu: After what happened?! I don't think so! I don't wanna get you sick again! Now let's just go.

Leo: Okay, buddy.

|Meat Sweats|

Meat Sweats is standing at the front of the boat. He drank the last bit of the antidote which turned him to normal. He throws the antidote behind him which hits the door. A cloud of black smoke comes out of the door. Hands appear and when Meat Sweats turn around, it grabs him and he disappears.

Grumpig: (groans) Stupid Rock Throw… I better head back to the boat. (walks to the boat) Meat Sweats, are you in here?! (no response) Meat Sweats? Meat Sweats… (looks around) Meat Sweats! (scratches her forehead) That's weird… He was here… I better look for him. (runs out of the boat)


	10. Sidekick Ahoy!

The episode begins with the Jupiter Jim movie. Red Fox, Jupiter Jim's sidekick, has arrived to save Jupiter Jim. The movie ends with her saving him and defeating the villain. The Turtles, in Galactic forms, and Astara are cheering after the credits.

Leo: That was so awesome!

Mikey: Ah yeah, baby! It was awesome!

Mikey is now human with dark brown skin and heterochromia eyes (Left: Orange-Red Ombre; Right: Pink). His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. However, he has changed gender to match Rena's gender as a female. She has green high bun hair with orange highlights on the base and red hair dye in the middle of the bun in a circle. She wears an orange one shoulder (left) crop top and brown one legged (right) jeans. She also wears a brown choker with a circle-shaped red gem attached to it, orange star earrings, orange lips, brown headband on her head, thunderstorm ring on her right finger, tornado necklace around her neck, and large red spots on both face cheeks.

Astara: Best movie ever! Oh I wish I was Jupiter Jim's sidekick. It would've been awesome!

Leo: Me too, Astara. It would be so amazing to work alongside him. (looks up) And I know that signal is calling for me.

Zeraora: (whistles) Over here!

Astara: (gasps happily) It's Marcus Moncrief and Zera!

Jupiter Jim: Aka Jupiter Jim! So glad to meet my alien allies!

Leo: Jupiter Jim, we really love your latest movie. It was so awesome!

Raph: Wait a minute. Exactly why are you here? (wraps his arms around his brothers protectively) I hope you aren't planning on kidnapping us and becoming your museum statues!

Raph is now human with brown skin and reddish-brown glowing eyes. His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. He has a large white spiky mohawk with red highlights on the sides. The tip over his left eye and the rocks become molten flames. He wears a red tank top and reddish-brown slim shorts. He also wears crystallized armor covering his arms and legs being turned into molten flames, dark red boots, red star earrings, white gloves with claws on it, Mars symbol pendant around his neck, fanged teeth, red energy flames spewing out of his right eye, and red lips. He gains Nightmare's ears and tail.

Zeraora: No no… We aren't doing that. Actually, we are looking for a new sidekick. Red Fox has taken a break from being the sidekick. So we need someone to replace her.

Astara: Which means one of us is gonna be your sidekick?! Count! Us! In! We would love to be one of your sidekicks!

Zeraora: I see… Well follow us to our ship so we can begin a trial test.

Everyone: Trial test?

Raph: Hold on, guys! I don't think we should go with them.

Donnie: And why not? This is the opportunity of a lifetime!

Donnie is now human with light brown skin and heterochromia eyes (Left: Dark Violet; Right: Blueish-Green). His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. He has tailbone-length dark blue loose hair with a golden saturn ring tied in the end. He wears a dark blue off shoulder puff-sleeve shirt and a dark violet skort. He also wears saturn rings floating around his wrists and ankles, dark blue star hoop earrings, yellowish-brown lips, and nails painted yellowish-brown. He gains Emerald's ears and twin tails. A floating saturn ring surrounding the three tails.

Raph: Didn't you remember last time? They tried to turn us into statues! He may be my favorite movie star but I don't trust them.

Leo: Please Raph? We dreamed of working alongside Jupiter Jim. We need to take this opportunity! Besides, can't we have some fun? (he, Donnie and Mikey gives him the puppy-eyes look)

Raph: Guys, I get it. When we were TODDLER MUTANT NINJA TURTLES, we all had dreamed to be in JJ sidekick. (groans) Fine~! We can follow them!

Everyone: Yay! Thanks, Raph!

Raph: No problem.

|Jupiter Jim's Apartment|

Zeraora: Now that we're here, we'll tell the reason why we need a sidekick for.

Mikey: You mean this billboard?!

Jupiter Jim: We are looking for Scor-Pion! That alien is out there and we have to look for it!

Donnie: I see… And that's why one of us is gonna help you with that quest. No probbles. I can handle this task.

Leo: No way! Jupiter Jim, you should let me help you!

Mikey: I wanna help too! So please pick me as your sidekick!

Astara: What about that test you were talking about?

Jupiter Jim: Why yes. The test! You see, this trial test will show me who is worthy of being my new sidekick! (takes out phone) Each of you will start with 50 points. You lose points whenever you do something wrong.

Donnie: Something wrong eh? I see… (uses Psychic to levitate Leo and puts him on the seat) What's this?! Leo, a sidekick, sitting in the captain's chair?! For shame!

Jupiter Jim: -1 space point for Blue. The first one to get 53 points wins.

Leo: Uh… Shouldn't we start at zero?

Jupiter Jim: -1 space point for questioning about the space points.

Donnie: Oh this is just perfect! I can't wait for Leo to lose more points! (chuckles to himself)

Leo: Donnie~... I wish you were a horse!

Donnie: Eh? (transforms into a horse) Leo~!

Leo: This is what you get for making me lose 2 space points.

Donnie: You better change me back or I'm gonna turn around and kick you across this ship!

Leo: I wish you were a goose!

Donnie: (transforms into a goose) You better stop with these wishes! Just turn me back to normal or I'll peck you to death!

Leo: Oh~ no~... I'm so~ scared. (laughs) Yeah right. I wish you were an alligator.

Donnie: (transforms into an alligator) Oh that's it! (bites on his right leg)

Leo: (screams) Don, let go of my leg!

Donnie: Not until you change me back!

Leo: Okay, okay! I wish you were back to normal!

Donnie transforms into his original form. He lets go of Leo's leg.

Leo: Oh great, genius. Now my leg has alligator bites!

Donnie: I already told you to change me back. That was your fault for not listening to me. And now your leg is full of alligator bites. Sure you want to get that leg checked out?

Leo: I'm not a quitter. I'll do this test even with my leg being bloody thanks to you. (hops on one leg for movement) Ow… Ow… Ow…

Raph: Leo, no. You need to have that covered in bandages. Also, you're being dumb.

Leo: I'll be fine. Don't worry. Ow…

Raph: Hope you have a first aid kit right?

Zeraora: Of course we do! We never leave without a first aid kit! I'll get it for you. (leaves to grab the first aid kit)

Leo: This is just perfect. Thanks a lot, Don!

Donnie: Wasn't my fault. You should've listened in the first place.

Leo: (groans) You're so~ gonna get it after this.

The test trials begin. The three turtles and Astara are determined to do whatever they can to become Jupiter Jim's sidekick. Though Raph was the only one who didn't participate in the trials. He just simply watches them as the trials go on.

Zeraora: And the trials are finished! You all did a great job. Almost all of you.

Leo: It's not my fault I have a bandaged leg!

Jupiter Jim: Anyways~, I have made my decision as to who would be my new sidekick.

Astara: Hope it's me! I've been doing very well in the trials!

Mikey: No way! I'm definitely gonna be the sidekick!

Leo: No I will!

Mikey: Despite having your leg bandaged?!

Donnie: Now now. Jupiter Jim is going to pick me as his new sidekick. Clearly I'm the more superior one.

Jupiter Jim: Raph will be my new sidekick.

Everyone: What?!

Raph: Yeah! Woohoo~! I'm the new sidekick!

Mikey: But Raph didn't even take part in the trials!

Jupiter Jim: I'm used to having red sidekicks so~...

Raph: You won't understand. It's a red thing. (fist bumps Jupiter Jim)

Jupiter Jim: Okay, Red Fox 2! Let's go after Scor-Pion!

Raph: Right! (leaves with Jupiter Jim and Zera)

Astara: (sighs) Unfair…

As Raph and Jupiter Jim are going around looking for Scor-Pion, they are being followed by a coat figure. Meanwhile, Leo, Astara, Mikey and Donnie are walking in the alleyway.

Leo: This sucks! I can't believe Raph was chosen to be Jupiter Jim's sidekick!

Astara: Even though he didn't even take part in the trials! Totally unfair…

Mikey: I know right? Totally unfair! I wanna be his sidekick!

Donnie: Now hold on. Maybe there's still a chance.

Leo: What do you mean, Don?

Donnie: I mean that this is just another test.

Mikey: A test to see who would be the true sidekick?!

Donnie: Exactly! This is all just a huge test for us. Think about it.

Astara: Oh yeah! Maybe it is just a huge test!

Donnie: Right? This is what he wants.

Leo: And I know the person who can do it. Let's head back to the movie theatre and meet his old sidekick, Red Fox. (they started to run) Slowly! Remember?! (clears his throat and points to his leg)

Donnie: Like I said, you should've listened.

Astara: Anyways we have to get going. Right now. Let's go!

Donnie: Right. Let's get to the movie theatre.

As they head back to the theatre, a figure follows behind them.

|Movie Theatre|

Red Fox: Scor-Pion? He has been obsessed with him for years.

Astara: Years eh? That's a long time to be obsessed with an alien.

Red Fox: I know! That's why I can't work with him anymore. It has become out of hand. I had to take a break from him.

Astara: Did he do something?

Red Fox: He never gave me the credit when it comes to the movies. To him, I'm just a sidekick even though I work just as hard as he does.

Mikey: I get it. (picks up teapot) Maybe he's just so focused on his career that he has forgotten that you are more than a simple sidekick! (tries to catch the teapot that has slipped from her hand)

Red Fox uses her tail to grab the teapot and lets go to catch it with her hands.

Mikey: Whoa! Are you a mutant?!

Red Fox: What's a mutant?

Astara: Then you must be a yokai!

Red Fox: Yea- I mean, no! No! This is just a costume.

Astara: A costume? I don't think so.

Red Fox: I'm serious! This is just a costume!

Leo: Relax… We're not exactly normal ourselves.

Red Fox: What do you mean? You look pretty human to me.

Leo: We do now. But just watch. (transforms back to normal) This is me as a mutant. This is Lemon, my partner.

Raichu: Nice to meet you, Red Fox!

Red Fox: Cool~!

Donnie and Mikey also transform back to normal.

Red Fox: You're all mutants?

Mikey: Yup! Real as it gets, baby!

Tsareena: So there's no need to deny.

Red Fox: I see… But why exactly are you here for?

Male Meowstic: Well Raph and Nightmare, our brother, is now the new sidekick of Jupiter Jim.

Raichu: Known as Red Fox 2! I know, it's unoriginal but whatever. Look I bet Jupiter Jim misses you a lot. So how about you come with us and we'll look for him?

Red Fox: I don't know…

Stagehand: Red Fox, you'll be up in 10 minutes. Also there's someone that wants to meet you.

Red Fox: Someone who wants to meet me? Bring them here. (to them) Okay, I'll come with you. To be honest, I miss Jupiter Jim too. I just wish he could see me more than a sidekick.

Leo: I think that can be arranged. We can do that.

Astara: Then let's find Raph!

|Raph|

Raph and Jupiter Jim are tied upside-down together above a circular acid pool.

Jupiter Jim: Red Fox 2, you should burn this rope so we can escape from our imprisonment.

Raph: I can't! If I burn this rope, both of us are gonna turn into acidic dust!

?: He's right. There's no escape for you, (removes cloak) Jupiter Jim!

Jupiter Jim: Scor-Pion! I've finally found you, you stinger vermin!

Raph: He's a real alien?

Scor-Pion: No, I'm not an alien! I used to be a zookeeper when I was trapped inside the scorpion cage by my employees. Then I got stung by this weird-looking bug and transformed into a scorpion.

Raph: I get it! You're a mutant! Which means you must've been bitten by an Oozesquito.

Scor-Pion: Oozesquito eh? Is that what you call those bugs? They look like any other mosquito.

Raph: Yeah but with mutating ooze! Anyways, just let us go already.

Scor-Pion: Never! I'm sick and tired of Jupiter Jim always trying to catch me! Now it's time to get my revenge for everything he has done to me!

Jupiter Jim: You'll never get away with this.

Scor-Pion: That line? How cliche.

[BOOM]

Scor-Pion: Now what?!

Raph: Guys, so glad you're here! We have a…!

Leo (Galactic Form): This is so cool! It's really life-like. Classy~...

Raph: What?! No! Guys, this is all real!

Mikey (Galactic Form): Including this acid pool?

Raph: Yes! You have to get us out of here right now!

Scor-Pion: Not on my watch! (attacks them)

They dodge Scor-Pion's attack. Scor-Pion begins chasing after Mikey.

Mikey: Why do I always get chased by the bad guys?! (turns around) Magical Leaf! (Scor-Pion swipes away Magical Leaf) Uh… Leaf Storm!

Scor-Pion dodges Leaf Storm. When he was about to attack, Mikey switched places with Leo who blocked Scor-Pion's attack.

Leo: Nobody doesn't harm my little sis! (pushes Scor-Pion back) Try picking on someone your size! Electro Ball!

Scor-Pion: (grunts in pain) Why you little…! (starts attacking Leo which he dodges)

Leo: You gotta do better than that. Iron Tails! (slashes Scor-Pion) Are you even trying?

Scor-Pion: Don't mock me! (continues attacking Leo)

Donnie summons a circle shield that protects Leo.

Leo: Thanks, Don!

Donnie: No probbles. Psychic! (levitates Leo and lands him on his side)

Leo: So what's the plan with this scorpion?

Donnie: We need to combine our attacks in one go. But we need Raph to make this work.

Leo: I see… But how are we gonna save Raph and Jupiter Jim without making them fall in that acid pool?

Before Donnie could say anything, Scor-Pion breaks the shield and knocks Leo and Donnie across the room. Leo crashes into Mikey who was about to use the Magical Leaf. Mikey accidentally aims and summons Magical Leaf to the rope which causes Raph and Jupiter Jim to fall.

Everyone: No~!

Suddenly, a chain appeared and wrapped around the two. They were then pulled out from the danger and Red Fox uses her tail to catch them.

Kraig: Whew! Just in time! You okay?

Raph: Um we're fine.

Red Fox: Thank goodness! I really thought you were goners!

Jupiter Jim: Red Fox 1? I thought you didn't want to work with me anymore.

Red Fox: I made up my mind! (destroys the rope) The reason I took a break is because you didn't treat me like a real hero. You only treated me like I'm just a sidekick. I want to be something more than a simple sidekick. I want to be treated like a hero just like you!

Jupiter Jim: I see… I'm so sorry, Red Fox. I didn't realize how you really feel.

Red Fox: It's okay. Now we should stop Scor-Pion once and for all, right?!

Jupiter Jim: Right! Everyone, let's do this!

Everyone: Okay!

Mikey: Magical Leaf!

Leo: Electroweb!

Donnie: Psybeam!

Raph: Molten Rock Throw!

With their combined attack, Scor-Pion is defeated. They cheered in victory. Later, the screen shifts to them on the rooftop.

Jupiter Jim: Thanks for all your help, my alien allies! We could've done it without my dear partner, Red Fox!

Raph: So this means I'm out of the job of being sidekick.

Jupiter Jim: Don't be sad, Red Fox 2. If we need help with something, look up at the sky and see my symbol! We'll work together another time.

Red Fox lifts Jupiter Jim and uses her tail to fly off.

Kraig: That was so awesome!

Mikey: Yeah it was!

Donnie: Well then, since this is all over, if anyone is still looking for a sidekick job I'm interviewing.

Leo: Pass.

Donnie: -1 Donnie point!


	11. The Hidden City Job

The episode begins at Run of the Mill Pizza.

Leo: So~, me and Donnie had a fight.

Raichu: Do you have something that says, "Sorry for calling you a selfish, eggheaded weirdo?"

Senor Hueso: I don't know. Maybe pineapple and ham pizza?

Raichu: Nah. Emerald said pineapple and ham are not "compatible". See what we told you? A weirdo.

Yamper: Hm… Why don't you just apologize to him straight up?

Raichu: That won't work. We tried but they didn't want it. So we need to come up with a new apology.

Yamper: Oh!

The door opens and Senor Hueso looks up to see Captain Piel standing there.

Senor Hueso: Piel?! (grabs stoodle) What are you doing here?!

Leo: Okay, if you want us to order the Hawaiian then alright. Mamma mia!

Raichu: (turns) Piel? My old partner before Leo? What is he doing in Run of the Mill Pizza? (jumps down from the table) Hey hey hey! Cut it out! Both of you!

Leo: Yeah what's going on?

Piel: I came here for your help, brother.

Senor Hueso: Help? Oh we will help you... {Leo: Huh?} ...to the door exit!

Leo: Whoa whoa whoa… Hang on. You shouldn't kick out your own hermano. You should let him explain.

Piel: I gave up my pirate life as I had wasted it all away. But before I do that, I need help with one final mission. And I can't do it without my hermano.

Leo: Well of course we'll help you! After all, you two may have fought before but maybe it's time you two should apologize to each other.

Senor Hueso: Didn't you just had a fight with your brother?

Leo: Any~way, we're in.

Raichu: Yeah! To the Docks!

Together: Vamanos!

|Hidden City Docks|

Senor Hueso: Exactly why do you need our help? And I hope it doesn't have to do with theft.

Piel: It's not theft if you already had it! I'm looking for an important artifact but I can't do it alone. And I know my rival, Capitan Colores, is going after the same thing.

Raichu: Capitan Colores?! Never heard of him. (spots bird) Whoa, those are cool-looking birds!

Piel: They are called the Simurgh. We will be using them to get to the auction house.

Yamper: I knew you were gonna have us steal it!

Piel: Not that! I meant we're gonna capture a wild Simurgh.

Raichu: A wild Simurgh?! Got it! But how are we gonna do this?

Leo: Are we gonna rope it like cattle? Or are we gonna pounce it like a coyote? Or are we gonna (sings with Lemon singing along) RIDE IT LIKE A RAINBOW?!

Senor Hueso: You know what? Go right ahead.

Leo and Lemon pounces at the Simurgh. However, they failed and get pecked by the Simurgh while Senor Hueso and Piel started laughing.

Raichu: Not funny! Oh that bird is going down. (jumps on its back which starts to move around; screaming) Bad plan! Bad plan! Bad plan! (gets thrown into a rock) Ow… Okay, the bird won this fight. But I ain't gonna give up… Not yet at least…

Yamper: You know, there is a way to tame a Simurgh.

Raichu: Tell me.

Yamper: Just watch!

Piel starts playing a song on the piccolo while dancing.

Senor Hueso: (starts dancing) I shall join the dance. But only because I have no other choice.

Raichu: Uh… What the heck are they doing?

Yamper: That music Piel's playing is a special tune that Simurghs love to listen to. See? They got its attention.

Raichu: I see… ¡Buen rendimiento! {Translation: Good performance!} And look, it accepted us! Now we can go to that auction house!

Piel: Well~ about that. I only have one ticket. I just have to sneak you two in.

Raichu: Are you serious?!

Leo: You should've told us from the beginning!

Piel: I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I know but don't worry. It's gonna work. I promise.

Raichu: So how exactly are you gonna sneak us in?

The shifts to Captain Piel, Lemon and Yamper riding on the Syprem. Senor Hueso and Leo are in the Simurgh's pouch.

Senor Hueso: This is clearly a trap!

Leo: No no… It isn't a trap. But wow, this pouch is so warm on the inside.

Raichu: So~ they're inside the Simurgh's pouch?! I never heard of a bird that has a pouch. (to Leo) Hey Leo! How are you inside?! Doing okay?!

Leo: We're fine, Lemon! You gotta come inside this pouch! It's so warm and comfortable… (yawns) I feel sleepy…

Raichu: It's that nice? Maybe after we get that item. (looks up) Is that the auction house?

Piel: That's right. This is the place.

Raichu: Wow… So Japanese-style! I love the architect!

They landed on the bridge. While Piel is distracting the guard, Leo and Senor Hueso sneak inside. Following behind are Lemon and Yamper.

Raichu: Wonder who owns this place. They gotta be super rich to have a place like this!

Yamper: There's one way to find out. Just remember not to get us in trouble.

Raichu: Promise! Rai-Rai! No worries.

|Inside|

Colores: Well well well. Look what we have here.

Piel: Hello, Colores. I knew you would be here!

Colores: Of course! I'm gonna get the most prized items to take it home! And you look like you're gonna get one yourself.

Piel: Pretty much. Now shoo. We must be focused.

Colores: I would but no. I do what I want!

Piel: Whatever!

Raichu: (shushes) It's starting!

Announcer: She's taken the Hidden City by storm with her new Battle Nexus champion, the Shadow Fiend!

Raichu: Shadow Fiend? He's scary-looking.

Yamper: Agree… (shivering in fear) Really scary-looking!

Announcer: Introducing~ Big Mama!

Big Mama: Hello hello, everyone. I'm so glad you're here.

Raichu: Big Mama?! No way! She owns an auction house too?!

Yamper: Piel, you didn't tell us about Big Mama running this auction house!

Piel: My apologies… Forgive me.

Senor Hueso: Forgive you? Forgive you?! I'm outta here.

Leo: Hueso, (pulls Senor Hueso) don't give up on your brother. When Donnie asks me to pull out his baby tooth, did I give up? No! I keep twisting and pushing and pulling until that tooth pops out! Sure it wasn't the right one but it was a big tooth!

Senor Hueso: (sighs) Okay…

Piel: Anyways, we need to get the item 38. That's 3 and 8 together.

Raichu: Item 38. Got it.

Big Mama: And item 38 is sold!

Everyone: Wha~?!

Ariados: Into the secret vault.

A portal to the secret vault opens and then closes after item 38 passes through it.

Piel: No~!

Raichu: Who puts item 38 first?! That's ridiculous!

Piel: This wasn't supposed to happen!

Colores: You want item 38 that badly? Then why not go to the vault and steal it. I would've done it when nobody's looking!

Piel: We aren't doing that! Instead, I have a plan. You two would go into the secret vault to grab item 38. Then we can leave before anyone notices it.

Raichu: I like the sound of that! Let's do it!

Yamper: Yeah! But how exactly are we gonna get inside the secret vault?

Raichu: Hm… Good question. I don't have a clue. Leo? Any ideas?

Leo: Well~ I could become a statue and then be purchased so we can sneak inside the secret vault and get item 38. How does that sound?

Piel: Yes, it might just work!

Senor Hueso: I'm not so sure it would work.

Leo: It will, Hueso. Trust me. Lemon?

Raichu: Raight!

Leo: Harmonic and Mystic Evolution. (transforms after fusing with Lemon) And~ (snaps his finger to change his outfit into a tunic, wooden sandals, and leaf crown) there. That should do it. Now I just need to cover myself in gold and it'll be completed.

Colores: Leave that to me. (turns Leo into gold)

Leo: You can change color?

Colores: Any color at will, matey. But I'm doing this because I wanna see what happens next. 'Cause this is getting interesting!

When Big Mama was about to sell off a portrait of people playing cards, Senor Hueso and Yamper arrived.

Senor Hueso: We have something to sell in this auction.

Yamper: Sorry for interrupting, Big Mama! But we've got something really special! We would like to represent to you item 1.5! (Senor Hueso pulls cover) The Turtle Adonis! This beauty is quite special. Made during Ancient Rome, this statue was made in honor of Adonis himself! It is made out of pure gold! Pure gold, I say!

Senor Hueso: Yes yes. Now leave the talking to me.

Big Mama: Enough! I had heard everything your Pokemon has to say.

Senor Hueso: Uh…

Big Mama: I lusicully love it! So beautiful. This one will be in my office chambers.

Piel: No! Uh I mean, I would like to purchase it for 1 doubloon.

Colores: I want to buy it for 2 doubloons!

Piel: Colores~... 3 doubloons!

Colores: 18 doubloons!

Piel: (growling) 44 doubloons!

Colores: 79 doubloons!

Piel: That's it! My final offer is 1,988 doubloons!

Big Mama: Sold to the skinly skin yokai! Off the secret vault it goes!

The portal to the secret vault opens. Senor Hueso, Yamper and Leo fall through it before the portal closes it.

Leo: See?! It worked! Now we can look for item 38. (starts searching)

Senor Hueso: We are in a room where there is no exit… My brother tricked us!

Leo: That's not true, Hueso. Piel isn't tricking us. So don't be so paranoid. (picks up hair-clip and gasps) Wow~, what a beautiful hair-clip. It looks like a butterfly and it's sapphire too! Lucky! I'm keeping this one. (puts it on his hair) Now then, where is item 38? It gotta be here somewhere…

Yamper: Is this it?! (barks)

Leo: Huh? (picks it up) Yeah! Nice found, Yamps. Now then, I wonder what could be in here? (opens item 38)

Senor Hueso: Leo, don't!

[SHRIEK SCREAMING]

Yamper: This wasn't supposed to happen!

Senor Hueso: Close it! Close it now, you estupido pepino! {Translation: stupid cucumber!}

Leo uses a staff and whacks item 38 until it stops screaming.

Leo: (panting heavily) Well. That was unexpected. (chuckles nervously)

Senor Hueso: Next time don't open things when you find it. Just give it to me. Understood?

Leo: (nods) Yup. Got it. Sorry.

Suddenly, the hair-clip starts to glow and something came out of it. It is a cougar-like creature that has 6 long, slim tails. Each one having a flame on the tip of it. The tuft of its neck is made out of ice crystals. Its eyes are as blue as sapphires and has dark blue fur with white spots all over it.

?: Who dares disturb my sleep? (looks at Leo) Was it you who woke me up?!

Leo: Me?! No no no no no no! I didn't do it!

?: Liar! I can smell the lies all over your body! (growling aggressively) How dare you wake me up from my sleep?! I was having a nice cat nap until you showed up and ruined it!

Leo: I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I really am. I'll make it up to you. Please calm down and don't scratch my beautifully handsome face! This is my first best quality!

?: (sighs) Okay I won't do it. But I'm still mad at you.

Leo: Do you have a name?

?: Of course I do! My name is Nilam!

Leo: Nilam… That's a beautiful name. I'm Leonardo. Call me Leo, Leon, or whatever you want. I could care less.

Nilam: I see… So what are you doing here in the secret vault?

Leo: We were looking for item 38.

Senor Hueso: (notices guards) But now, we better get outta here!

Nilam: Leave that to me. (shoots out ice balls that causes the guards to become frozen in ice) Now we can leave!

They run out of the secret vault and jump down to the second floor of the auction house.

Leo: There's the Simurph! We should go down and fly outta here before they capture us!

Leo and Senor Hueso bumps into Piel and Colores.

Senor Hueso: You! How dare you do this to me! I knew this was all a trap so you can steal whatever item you were looking for!

Piel: Now hold on. I wasn't being completely truthful towards you. I was going to give (take out item) this back. The jeweled encrusted pizza cutter!

Senor Hueso: What? (grabs pizza cutter)

Piel: Look, when papi gave you it, I was extremely jealous. I had never seen something like this before. Especially when he didn't gave me something nice.

Yamper: Actually, he gave you a pirate ship! Remember?!

Piel: Yes, yes! But that was after the fact and I was guilty of taking it away from you. I hope you can forgive me for my actions.

Senor Hueso: (sighs) I guess I can forgive you this one time, hermano.

Leo: This is sweet and all but we need to leave right now! Like muy rapido!

Colores: I'm outta here! (whistles for his ship to come and hops) See you soon, Piel! Good luck! (leaves)

Piel: Colores~! (sighs) Let's just go. Vamanos! (grabs Leo, Senor Hueso and Yamper and jumps down to the first floor) Hurry! To the Simurph!

But before they could get to the Simurph, Big Mama's bodyguards surround them in all directions.

Big Mama: You have certainly caused a lot of rincully ruckus!

Leo: Uh… Sorry? (to Senor Hueso) What do we do now?

Yamper: Well there is one way.

Leo: What do you mean?

Senor Hueso: (sighs) Looks like we need to use "that" form.

Piel: Aye… The form that we haven't used for a very long time.

Leo: What form?

Yamper: You'll see! Time to you two to combine!

Piel throws Senor Hueso in the air. Hueso changes color to yellow and begins combining with Piel to become their true form.

Leo: Wow you guys look handsome.

Don Suave: Don't look at us, pepino. Close your eyes for Don Suave!

Nilam: (closes her eyes) That's what they look like?!

Yamper: Yup! You see, Hueso is the bones and Piel is the skin! Together they become a form called Don Suave! (as Don Suave is defeating Big Mama and her bodyguards) Pretty cool right?!

Nilam: I had no idea this is what they were gonna look like.

Yamper: They don't really use it often unless it's absolutely necessary. Also, you can open your eyes now. They're done.

Nilam: (opens her eyes) That was fast. (sees Leo bowing down to him) What are you doing?

Leo: Admiring his handsomeness.

Nilam: I see…

Later, Leo is being pick up bridal-style by Don Suave and cuddling him as the group flies off of the auction house.

|Run of the Mill Pizza|

Senor Hueso: Thank you for bringing me and my hermano back together.

Raichu: It's no problem, Bonesman! We do what we do best! Rai-Rai!

Nilam: I'm glad to be out of that auction house. Don't wanna be in there again.

Leo: Yeah. And~ I know exactly how Donnie and Emerald will forgive us.

Leo grabs two slices of Hawaiian pizza and Lemon grabs another 2 slices of Hawaiian pizza. They walk to the Simurph and, while Leo goes inside the pouch, Lemon jumps up to the back of the Simurph where Emerald is laying on his back.

Raichu: So what do you think about the Simurph?

Male Meowstic: It's such a magnificent creature. The inside of the pouch is extremely comfortable. Thanks for letting us have it.

Raichu: No probbles! (gives Emerald a slice of Hawaiian pizza) So. Do you forgive us for calling you two "selfish, eggheaded weirdos"?!

Male Meowstic: Yes. We'll forgive you this time. Just don't call us that again or you'll regret it.

Raichu: Duly noted.

Male Meowstic: Ugh, is this Hawaiian pizza?!

Raichu: Ah shut up and eat it already! (takes a bite out of pizza)

Male Meowstic: Fine… (takes a bite out of pizza)


	12. Always Be Brownies

The episode begins with April trying to sell a bunch of cookies at the Stop 'n Stop. However, she couldn't sell even a single cookie.

April: Darn it. (screen switches to the Lair's Living Room) Not a single sell of cookies! (groans)

Flora: Now now. Don't worry, April. I'm sure you would get the money to save the trees. Also I'm very proud of you raising the money for the environment.

April: But nobody ain't buying the cookies! This is gonna be one of my failures if I don't sell anything.

Splinter: Do not worry, April. I'm sure you can turn this one into a success.

Alolan Ninetales: All you need is some help from a certain someone. (puts VHS tape in the tape recorder and press play)

They watch the Lou Jitsu ad about following his 5-step plan of being successful. But it cuts short before it reaches the 5 steps.

Splinter: No! It stopped at the best part!

April: You're in! But you do need a disguise…

Alolan Ninetales: Say no more. We already know what we're gonna be.

Splinter: Harmonic Evolution! (transforms after fusing with Aurora) Now we can help! Let's go!

|Park|

Pansy: How many bouquets have we sold?

Maya: Currently 28. If we sell enough, we'll be able to send it to the local animal shelter.

Pansy: Perfect! Let's keep this going.

Maya: Right.

|April|

Splinter: Okay, there are a lot of people here. We need to have their attention.

April: Right! (talks to herself) You can do this, O'Neil. You can totally do it. (breathes in and exhales) Don't you smell that? It's the sweet smell of the outdoors. Don't you love being out here with the trees breezing by? Well please buy my cookies. So the trees can be saved! Please buy it!

But they ran off. The girl scouts laugh at them.

Flora: How rude of them laughing at us.

April: See? It didn't work.

Flora: I believe the reason is you were being too aggressive with your approach. You should bring that level down to a mellow state.

Sylveon: I agree with Flora. You need to be less aggressive.

Splinter: Just watch me. (picks a cookie and sniffs it) These cookies look very delicious. Just like how mommy made it. You remember that time as a child when your mother baked cookies? Those were the simple times. Fresh baked cookies right out of the oven. A glass of cold milk to have it with the cookies. Then you eat and you feel very happy inside. (takes a bite) Mm~! It's so delicious. So would you please buy our cookies to save the trees?

A crowd begins to form at the booth. Even the customers of the girl scouts walks to the booth.

Flora: See? This is what you should do if you want to bring in a crowd?

April: Oh. I see.

|Grandma CJ's HQ Building|

Blonde Girl: Look, boss! I know we haven't been selling. But it's not our fault! It's the ones from the tree booth's fault!

Granbull: Unacceptable! They need to be dealt with!

Blonde Girl: Yeah! I'll bash their heads in!

Foot Recruit: No! You won't do such a thing.

Blonde Girl: What?! Come on! What are we supposed to do about this, boss?!

Foot Recruit: Bring them to me. That's what you should do.

Blonde Girl: You got it, boss! (takes out Pokeball) Infernape, come on out!

Infernape: Infernape!

Blonde Girl: Come. We have some work to do.

|April and Splinter|

Splinter is counting the money they have received from the customers.

Splinter: This is enough for the trees! See, April?! We did it!

April: We? No, you did it. I didn't make a single dollar. (sits down) I'm a failure.

Flora: No you aren't, April. You are not a failure.

Splinter: She's right. Don't call yourself a failure because of this. (ears perked up)

[BOOM]

Flora: Huh?!

April: What's going on?

Blonde Girl: You're coming with us! Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice.

Flora: We are not coming with you.

Blonde Girl: Wrong answer! Guess we have to do this the hard way!

The girl scouts kidnap our heroes and drive off to their HQ. Inside the van, Flora summons a vine to remove the brownies from her mouth.

Flora: This is bad. Really bad.

Sylveon: What should we do?!

Flora: Um… I may have one idea. (summons leaves) Throw some leaves to the road and someone should be able to follow it to our location.

Sylveon: Hope it works! (opens the door)

Flora throws all the leaves out to the road. The leaves then became a straight line.

|Grandma CJ's HQ Building|

|April|

April: Where are we?!

Blonde Girl: You're in our HQ, four eyes!

April: HQ eh? Then tell me why did you kidnap us!

Blonde Girl: Because you were getting in our way of our business!

Infernape: We won't forgive anyone that gets in our way!

Sylveon (inside a cage): Look, we didn't intend to get in your way. We were just trying to raise money for trees. Besides, you were laughing at us when April tried to get people's attention.

Blonde Girl: Which was horrible! Who taught you how to embarrassed yourself like that?!

Sylveon: And who TAUGHT YOU how to be so rude towards someone like that?!

Blonde Girl: Excuse me!

Sylveon: You heard me, sweetheart. I ain't gonna say it again.

Blonde Girl: Keep that up and I'll smash you to pieces first! Unless you apologize.

Sylveon: Nope! I'm not apologizing for rude girls! Also, who are you working for?

Braid Girl: That's easy! We're working for Grandma CJ!

Blonde Girl: You didn't have to say anything!

Braid Girl: But she asked.

April: Grandma CJ?

Braid Girl: Yeah! Grandma CJ!

Blonde Girl: Shut… up!

Sylveon: Oh please. That girl has loose lips. She's talking away like a yak.

Braid Girl: No I'm not!

Blonde Girl: She has a point.

Braid Girl: Nuh-uh, Julia!

Blonde Girl: Uh-huh! It's true!

As they kept repeating the same words, Belle found a walnut on the ground. She picks it up using her emitters and gives it to April.

April: (whispers) A walnut? Seriously?

Sylveon: Use it to cut yourself free. It's the only way.

April: Fine… (starts cutting the ropes)

|Splinter|

Flora: Okay, who are you and why did you kidnap us?

Foot Recruit: Don't you remember me?! (turns chair around)

Flora: Foot Recruit?!

Splinter: You're Grandma CJ?

Granbull: The one and only! You're getting in our way of world domination!

Splinter: World domination? So that's what this is about…

Granbull: Exactly!

Flora: But why would you do all of this?

Foot Recruit: It's simple, really. Everyone loves brownies. Soft and delicious. It's also powerful! So powerful that it can reach even the white house! That's why I created this whole operation! In order to make world domination!

Splinter: And~ exactly how long would that be?

Foot Recruit: (grabs notebook and opens it) Well if this keeps up nice and smoothly, then my world domination would be completed in… (gasps in shock) 10 years?!

Granbull: That's a whole decade!

Splinter: You wouldn't be able to do this in a decade… Clearly impossible.

Foot Recruit: This must be wrong! Clearly it's wrong!

Flora: I don't think it's wrong.

Foot Recruit: (tears coming out of her eyes) No… No, no, no! I thought I would be able to rule over the world for months! Not years! (starts crying)

Flora: Oh… Don't cry… It's gonna be okay… (summons a vine to grab a tissue; gives it to Recruit) Here you go. Need a tissue?

Recruit grabs the tissue and blows into it.

Splinter: This is gonna be a long one.

|April|

Julia: Look, you always have a big mouth that doesn't know when to shut up!

Braid Girl: Not true! I don't know what you're talking about!

Sylveon (the girl scouts arguing in the distance): We should get outta here while they're distracted.

April: We're not going anywhere without Splins and Flora. We just have to deal with these two. (whistles)

Julia: Huh?! What?!

Braid Girl: Did you just get out of the ropes with a walnut?!

April: That was basic. (throws walnut at Julia)

The nut bounces off of the metal shelf and hits the air vent. The nails came out and it causes the air vent to come out and hit Julia.

April: _That_ was awesome!

Julia: (growling) Infernape, guards, get them!

Sylveon: Oh no.

April: This ain't gonna end well.

|Splinter|

Foot Recruit: (sitting on the couch) I can't believe this would take me a decade to rule the world. I thought it would be simple. But now, this can't happen! (blows her nose on the tissue) Why can't things be easy for me?! All I want is to show people what I'm capable of! But I'm a failure. A huge failure…

Splinter: That's not true. (sits on the couch besides her) You are not a failure.

Foot Recruit: What do you mean?

Splinter: Let me tell you a story about a girl. A girl around your age.

|April|

Splinter's voice is heard telling the story. April and Bella are fighting against the Brownie Girls.

Sylveon: (panting) For a bunch of middle schoolers, they really know how to kick some butt!

April: (panting) Yeah… I think we should use Harmonic Evolution for this fight.

Sylveon: But will that even be enough to stop them?

April: It's just like what Splinter said. I'm not a failure and I can prove it right here, right now.

Julia: (laughing) You think you can take all of us on?! By yourself?! You must be crazy!

April: Crazy _with_ a go-getter attitude! Time for all of ya'll to teach you a huge lesson!

Sylveon: Yeah! Let's do this, April!

April: Right! (Bella jumps on her shoulder) Time to use Harmonic Evolution! (stabs her finger in the snake's fang and transforms after being fused with Bella) Girls, welcome to Pain 101. Your instructor is April O'Neil.

April now has an elbow-length light pink side ponytail that is facing on the right with green-yellow hair dye on the tips of the ponytail and bangs. Her left eye changes color to green while her right eye changes color to yellow with blue winged heart-shaped pupils. April wears a pastel pink strapless dress that ends at the knees. A white and pink bow is in the front with four ribbon-like feelers tied together in the back. She also wears a white and pink bow scrunchie holding the ponytail with four ribbon-like feelers on it (2 on top and 2 on bottom), large white and pink bow on the back of her hips with 4 ribbon-like feelers wrapped together on the front, yellow-green shawl scarf cloak that resembles ribbon-like feelers in which it nearly touches the floor, white knee high stockings with green ribbons on top of it, pink lips, yellow eyeshadow, yellow fingerless gloves and green sneakers. April gains Bella's ears and tail.

Julia: Get her!

The Brownie Girls start to pounce on April. Creating a pile around her.

April: You think that will stop me? Fairy Wind! (blows the Brownie Girls away) Who's next?!

Julia: (takes out spiked ball from spiked baseball bat) I don't want to beat up an old lady.

April: I'm 16!

Julia: (laughs evilly) Exactly. (charges at April) Time to take you down, pinky! (swings at April)

April: (blocks Julia's attack) Magical Leaf!

Julia: (grunts in pain) Why you…! Infernape, use Flamethrower!

Infernape: Flamethrower!

April: Mystical Fire!

Infernape: (jumps forward) Close Combat! (attacks April)

April: (screams in pain)

Julia: Nice one, Infernape! Keep attacking her by using Mach Punch! Do it now!

Infernape: Mach Punch! (punches April to the shelf)

Julia: (laughing) See?! You can't beat my Infernape! You really are such a failure! A big fat failure! (laughing as April slowly stands up) What are you gonna do now?! Run away and cry like a big baby?!

April: . . .

Julia: Hm? Do you have something to say? Spit it out or I'll make you do it!

April: You know, I would agree with you that I'm a failure. But no. I'm not a failure. Sure I failed again and again. Sure everything goes wrong. But do I give in after the fact? No. (fighting stance) So don't ever call me a failure again.

Julia: Whatever! Infernape, use Fire Spin! Burn her into ashes!

Infernape: Fire Spin!

April: Fairy Wind! (spins around extremely fast to create a tornado; Fire Spin becomes trapped in the Fairy Wind; April stops) Mystical Fire combined with Moonblast!

The Flamethrower and Mystical Fire are infused inside of the Moonblast. April throws Moonblast up in the air and she jumps afterwards.

April: Time to end this! Fairy Wind~! (kicks Moonblast)

Infernape tries to stop Moonblast but it didn't work. Infernape gets thrown across the room along with Julia. The screen then shifts to April tying all of the Brownie Girl's hair together.

Braid Girl: Omg! Did you seriously braid our hair together?! That's so amazing!

April: Thank you. Thank you. (sighs) I'm just glad this is over. To be honest, you girls are great fighters but you should use those skills for doing something good. Pay Day! (summons coins) Keep the change. This will be the last thing you'll have before you get grounded by your parents. See ya. (leaves)

|Splinter|

Splinter: So now do you see?

Foot Recruit: Yes… Yes I do. I can't fail now. With this brand new confidence, I am determined to COMPLETE MY WORLD DOMINATION~!

Splinter: Wrong message! Wrong message! That's not what I meant!

Suddenly, April crashes onto Foot Recruit. Once they see each other they go to opposite sides. Staring at each other.

Foot Recruit: (holding Splinter) You defeated the entire Brownie Clan by yourself? Impressive.

April: Let them go.

Granbull: Never! You may have defeated the Brownie Clan but you can't defeat us!

Flora: Can we just talk about this?

Foot Recruit: Enough talking! Talk's cheap!

April: I could've agree more!

Splinter: See? You two do have something in common.

Together: No I don't! She's my enemy!

Splinter: Oh _sure_ you aren't.

April: Just let them go and give me the money, alright?

Foot Recruit: Or you can just have them and we'll keep the money.

April: Hm… Well…

Splinter: Seriously?!

April: No! How about the third option?! (grabs Flora and Splinter with one emitter and grabs the money the other emitter)

Foot Recruit: Oh no you don't! Bulldog, use Shadow Ball!

Granbull: Shadow Ball!

April: Moonblast!

[BOOM]

The two start attacking each other.

Flora: April, Recruit, please stop this fighting!

Splinter: This isn't gonna end well. We need to stop this fight. (uses her tessen to cut the rope) Girls, stop! Icy Wind! (freezes them in place)

April: Splins, why did you do that?!

Splinter: To stop this senseless fighting over money! You two oughta be ashamed of yourselves! Fighting over as stupid as money! Look, how about we split it 50/50. April can have half of it while you can have the rest of it. Is that fair?

April: Well…

Foot Recruit: That does seem fair…

Together: Okay!

Splinter: Good. Now let's split the money and we can go our separate ways.

Together: Fine… But can you please unfreeze us?

Splinter: Sure thing. (unfreezes them)

They begin splitting the money. Just as they are done, they heard police sirens.

April: The police?! Here?!

Splinter: We better get outta here before they think we're the criminals!

Foot Recruit: Hold on! What is your name?

April: April O'Neil.

Foot Recruit: April O'Neil… You're quite an impressive opponent. I do hope that we can get to fight each other again. (throws smoke bomb and escapes with Bulldog)

April nods and the three leaves just in time to not be seen by the police officers.

April: Whew… We made it in time. Guess someone had called the police. (spots Cora) Cora's there!

Splinter: I see her too but we must leave right now.

April: Right. (follows Splinter and Flora)

Cora: The leaves had led us here. And we got these middle schoolers tied together by their hair. Seems like they were doing some kind of operation.

Police Officer: What should we do with them?

Cora: Just take them to the police station and call their parents to have them pick their daughters up. I believe they need to know about this.

Police Officer: Understood.

Cora: (gets into her car) Now then, with that outta the way, you two are gonna tell me what happened exactly.

Maya: Yes ma'am! We'll tell you everything we can.

|Night|

|Foot Recruit|

Foot Recruit is in her bedroom. Taking notes from Lou Jitsu's infomercial.

Granbull: With these notes, we'll be able to start our world domination!

Foot Recruit: Nobody will stop us from our goal to rule the world! (laughs evilly)

Suddenly, a shadowy figure appeared behind them.

Granbull: (turns) Huh?! A shadow?!

Foot Recrui: (turns) I don't know where it came from but Bulldog, use Shadow Ball!

Granbull: Shadow Ball!

However, Shadow Ball went past through the shadowy figure which shocks the both of them. Then the shadowy figure kidnaps Foot Recruit and, despite Bulldog's effort to chase it down. The shadowy figure was much faster and it disappeared.

Granbull: Recruit… No…


	13. Mystery Meat

The episode begins at the lunchroom. Baron Draxum, Chesia and Brianna are serving today's meal which is a mystery meat. The students groan.

Chesia: I know it looks gross but not to worry. If any of you were to finish this lunch, I may or may not give you something really nice.

April then arrives.

April: Draxum, we have a code red!

Brianna: A code red? What is it? Can't you see that we're being busy. (spots napkin) Dale, pick up that napkin this instant!

Male Nidoran: Why? It isn't ours.

The students gasp. Draxum summons a vine to drag Dale to the ground.

Dale: Okay! Okay! (grabs napkin) I'll throw it away!

Baron Draxum: Not the trash bin! The recycling bin!

Dale threw it in the recycling bin and ran off.

Ampharos: Drax, you can't just use your mystic powers (grits her teeth) in front of people.

Chesia: Just tell us what you were gonna talk about.

April: (takes out mail) You got mail from the mailbox!

Baron Draxum: What's a mailbox? (reads the letter) I'm getting a reward? This is what I was dreaming for. It's finally time the humans recognize me for my efforts.

Chesia: A reward eh? And from the superintendent of cafeterias? That sounds lovely!

Ampharos: But that won't be possible if you get exposed! This is very serious!

Chesia: Calm down. We aren't gonna be exposed.

April: Oh yeah? How about you let us see the kitchen?

Brianna: Well~...

The screen shifts to the kitchen where it is a mess. Vines covering the kitchen. Bottles of weird anomalies sitting around.

Ampharos: This place is a mess! 1) We can't let her see this! She's gonna freak out! And 2) why are there two silverfish here?!

Chesia: They're working for us. They make purr-fect workers.

April: This is serious! We need to clean this kitchen right now before she arrives! (takes out phone and calls Mikey) Mikey, we have a code red! A code red! We need you to come here!

Mikey: Sorry but I'm busy saving New York right now!

Brianna: It's more like you're doing kart racing.

Mikey: No~? I'm totally not kart racing! Look, I gotta handle some things so~...! (gets bumped by Raph and the phone call ends abruptly)

April: Oh great! Just great! Now what are we supposed to do?!

Baron Draxum: So is this her? (shows April the superlieutant)

Ampharos: That's her alright. And she's here?! Okay, you go distract her while we handle this mess! (they nod and leave the kitchen)

April: Okay, you two. We need to clean the kitchen. You handle the mopping and you handle the wiping! (Silverfish argues with her) I don't care how long you have been working here! I'm a vertebrae so I'm in charge! (the Silverfish begins to work; she takes out her Pokeballs) Come on out, everyone! (April's Pokemon appeared) We need to have this place sparkly clean! The superlieutant is here for an inspection. So we've gotta work before they even step foot in here!

They all nod and start to clean the kitchen.

|Baron Draxum|

Baron Draxum: We are honored that you have come to see our work here.

Chesia: Very honored indeed. As you can see, the lunchroom is very well-behaved and spotlessly clean.

Vivian Slopworth: Impressive! How do you do all of this?!

Brianna: We have our ways, lady. We run this lunchroom.

Vivian Slopworth: (gasps) Having students eat straight out of the trays?

Chesia: Uh…

Vivian Slopworth: That's exactly what I said when I first worked here! Nobody ever listens!

Baron Draxum: Well you know me. We always make sure everything is in place and everyone is not causing any trouble during lunch.

Vivian Slopworth: I can see that. Now what about the kitchen?

Everyone: The kitchen?!

|Kitchen|

April: Everything is mostly clean. Which is good! (opens cabinet) An octopus tentacle! Oh hell no! (starts attacking the tentacle which causes a jar to tip over; the Oozesquito flies out of the jar) Yuki, help!

Glaceon: Right. Ice Beam! (freezes octopus tentacle)

April kicks the box out of the kitchen. Just in time for Baron Draxum and the others to enter the kitchen.

Vivian Slopworth: This nugget made out of pigeon meat is delicious!

Chesia: Why thank you. That was me who made it. It's my speciality. Anyways, this is the kitchen.

Vivian Slopworth: It's so spotless! I could see my own reflection! And who's this?

April: Um, I'm just a volunteer person!

Ampharos: We help them from time to time. It's a routine.

Delphox: Very much a routine. (chuckles to herself)

Vivian Slopworth: Interesting!

While speaking, April and Draxum spot an Oozesquito on her shoulder. April distracts Vivian while Draxum swoops away to the Oozesquito. Once it flies off, Chesia catches it with her tail and puts it inside a jar.

Vivian S.: I'm quite impressed! You certainly really know how to take care of a kitchen.

Darkrai: You know us. We always keep our kitchen nice and clean.

Chesia: With that out of the way, we should show you more wonderful things. (winks at Baron Draxum as a signal)

Baron Draxum: Right. (pushes Vivian gently out of the kitchen) Just stay there and I'll be right with you!

April: Why do you have an Oozesquito in the kitchen?! I thought you promised not to do any more experiments!

Baron Draxum: I did! But I was only gonna examine it when I got home.

Ampharos: Do you think we should believe that?

Darkrai: Honest. Please believe us.

Brianna: Um, guys? (shrieks as something comes out of the pot) We have a problem! A huge, messy problem to be exact.

A small mutant meat appears and then runs off.

Chesia: Uh… That wasn't supposed to happen.

April: This is just perfect. Now we have to deal with a mutant. (groans) Barry, you have to distract Ms. Slopworth. Make sure she doesn't see a mutant!

Chesia: And you're gonna…?

April: Go after it and contain it long enough until she's completely gone. Everyone, return! (leaves the kitchen)

Brianna: I knew we should've just squash it when we had the opportunity.

Baron Draxum: I know! I'm sorry!

Chesia: Less arguing, more distraction of the superintendent.

|April|

Ampharos: Where did it go?!

April: (spots mutant) That way! (follows mutant) Jewel, use Thunderbolt!

Ampharos: Thunderbolt~!

The mutant dodges Thunderbolt. It passes in time before the door opens.

April: (stops) Oh hey! What's up?!

Tallulah: Huh? Oh hey, April! Had lunch already?

April: Not yet. Anyways, have you seen anything… unusual?

Tallulah: Unusual?! What do ya' mean?!

April: Well~ there's a… large rat on the loose in this school and we have to catch it!

Tallulah: A large rat?

Ampharos: Yes! The superintendent of cafeterias is here. We can't let her see a large rat roaming in the school!

Tallulah: I see…

Eevee: So you want us to help you catch this large rat?

April: Exactly! Pretty please?!

Tallulah: Hm… Well~.

April: Come on, Tallu. We had known each since when? Middle school? Plus I help you with your math homework all the time.

Tallulah: That's true. Okay, I'll help you out. So where did that rascal go off to?

Ampharos: It went down this way!

Eevee: Then after it! Let's go!

They were able to track down the mutant at the end of the hall.

Tallulah: What the heck is that?! That ain't no rat! It looks more like a meat monster! (takes out cell phone) And this is gonna be perfect for my blog!

April: This isn't the time for this. We have to capture that thing and contain it or something like that.

Tallulah: You handle it. I'll make sure it doesn't go anywhere.

April: (groans) Fine… Just as long as you pay attention.

Tallulah: Got it. Don't worry.

April: Alright, mutant! You better not try to run away! Jewel, Dragon Pulse!

Ampharos: Dragon Pulse!

The mutant dodges Dragon Pulse. It attempted to run off but April was able to catch it. While Tallulah was recording and April was struggling to keep the mutant still, Mikey appeared in his kart. He grabs the mutant and throws it inside of a locker. Patchy closes the locker.

April: Mikey?

Mikey: Yeah it's me alright!

Ampharos: I thought you were saving New York.

Pachirisu: We were! Your school was our next location!

April: Uh huh.

Mikey: So tell us what's going on with the whole mutant thing! We need all the details.

Baron Draxum, Chesia and Brianna arrived.

Chesia: We gave you all the time you need so…

Mikey: Baron Draxum! I thought you said you won't use any mystic stuff!

Pachirisu: But instead, you had an Oozesquito?! For shame!

Baron Draxum: I have an explanation for this! I'm sorry!

Tallulah: What kind of explanation?

Chesia: Uh… We didn't mean to bring an Oozesquito to this school. We found it flying about. Minding its own business before we caught it. Sure this looks bad but we didn't mean for this to happen.

Ampharos: Don't lie to us! Do you remember when you were gonna mutate Dale into a cantaloupe?!

Baron Draxum: About that… He looks like it to me okay?

Brianna: Well I told him to kill the Oozesquito when we had the chance but he refuses to do so! Now we have made this situation a lot worse than it has to!

Suddenly, Sloppy Joseph comes out of the locker. They begin chasing after it but a door opens just after Sloppy Joseph passes by it. Dale slips on the green slime. Dropping all of his books in the process.

Tallulah: So what's the plan?

April: We'll go after that mutant.

Tallulah: You mean Sloppy Joseph? That's gonna be its new name.

Ampharos: You three will have to keep distracting Slopworth! Make sure she doesn't see this!

Chesia: Understood. You can count on us.

Brianna: We'll try to do it…

Mikey: (hops inside his kart) Hop on!

Pachirisu: It'll be much faster this way!

April: (nods) Jewel?

Ampharos: Right!

April: (jabs her finger into the snake's fang) Harmonic Evolution! (transforms after being fused with Jewel; hops on Mikey's kart) Let's go.

Tallulah: I'm coming with you! (hops on Mikey's kart) This is getting more and more interesting!

Mikey starts driving after Sloppy Joseph.

Chesia: Let's head back to Ms. Slopworth. I bet she's looking for us.

Baron Draxum: Right.

|April|

Sloppy Joseph is in the teacher's lounge.

April: There it is! You two stay here. I got this. (jumps out of the kart) April~ O'Neil! Thunder Punch! (punches Sloppy Joseph but has no effective) Huh? (pulls out) It didn't work! (dodges Sloppy Joseph's attack)

Sloppy Joseph grabs a tray of donuts and begins eating it. It causes him to become bigger.

April: It grows when it eats? (realizes) It grows when it eats! (takes out a red jewel ball and throws it to cause an explosion) You're not gonna get any bigger than this!

Sloppy Joseph leaves the teacher's lounge.

Tallulah: It's getting away!

April: (jumps onto Mikey's kart) After it!

Mikey: Right! (starts driving)

Pachirisu: Don't let it destroy anything!

April: Or let Ms. Slopworth sees it!

|Lola and Poco|

Lola: I'm getting hungry! I sure could eat something delicious like a tray of sandwiches! (summons a tray of sandwiches) Want one?

Poco: Maybe when we head to the cafeteria. (hears something) You hear that?

Lola: Huh?

Sloppy Joseph grabs the tray of sandwiches and devours the sandwiches. Causing it to grow bigger.

Lola: Hey! That's my sandwiches! Give those back you slobby blob of meat! (tries to capture Sloppy Joseph but it runs off) Come back here and give me my sandwiches!

Mikey's kart passes between them.

Poco: We should follow them.

Lola: And have that blob of meat give back my lunch!

Poco: Seriously? You're worried about lunch?

Lola: It is a sacred right and I won't let that thing get away with it! (runs after them)

Poco: (sighs and follows her)

|Chavali and Lifai|

Lifai: Do you always have to carry that crystal ball?

Chavali: In case if someone wants to have their fortune told. You'll never know if someone needs it.

Lifai: Interesting.

Suddenly, something passes between them fast. Then Mikey's kart passes between them followed by Lola and Poco.

Chavali: Hm… Seems like my future prediction was correct about something unusual happening today.

Lifai: (thinking) I think I should talk to Baron Draxum. (leaves)

Chavali: Lifai?

Lifai: I'll be right back. I have some… business to take care of.

Chavali: I see… Business eh? I wonder…

|Baron Draxum|

Baron Draxum: I must ask you, Ms. Slopworth. Exactly when I will get my reward?

Vivian: You'll get it soon. I just want to make sure everything is in check. No mess whatsoever.

Chesia: Of course there won't be any kind of mess. We always make sure everything is spotless and clean. Not even a speck of dirt.

Brianna: Yup. Pretty much. (ears twitch) Ms. Slopworthm we would like to show you something real quick. Just follow us.

Vivian: Huh? What is it?

Brianna: Follow us and we'll show you.

Once their backs are turned, Baron Draxum gets pulled by a stream of water to a corner. Now upside down, he opens his eyes to see Lifai, in her yokai form, looking at him with a serious look on her face.

Baron Draxum: (sweating) Uh… Hello, Lifai! How are you doing?!

Lifai: Just fine. But I would like you to explain what's going on here.

Baron Draxum: Well~...

Lifai: Don't lie to me. You know you can't lie to me.

Baron Draxum: (sighs) You see, I had an Oozesquito in the kitchen and it has mutated some meat in a pot. Now it has become a mutant and is terrorizing the school. April and Mikey are handling the situation while we're distracting Ms. Slopworth to make sure she doesn't see this.

Lifai: Okay… Was this intentional?! 'Cause you know what happens when you go back to your old ways! I have to take you to Hidden Prison!

Baron Draxum: This was completely accidental! Baron Draxum didn't attend this to happen! I swear! I'm telling the truth here! Now could you please let me go?!

Lifai: (thinking before speaking) Okay. (lets Baron Draxum go) You don't seem to be lying about anything. Which is good 'cause I was gonna send you away to the Councillors. But why didn't you just killed the Oozesquito in the first place?

Baron Draxum: I was going to study it to see the inner works of the ooze. Exactly how it can mutate something whether it's a human turning into the last thing they touched. Or an ordinary animal becoming something else entirely like a monster for example.

Lifai: That's all?

Baron Draxum: Yes. That's all. Honest.

Lifai: I see… Okay, I believe you. But do you really think they got this under control?

Baron Draxum: I… think so?

|April and Mikey|

April: We need to stop this thing before it eats up the whole school!

Pachirisu: How?! It's really fast!

Tallulah: If I have a suggestion, we should create a large box so it won't be able to escape.

April: Good idea, Tallu! We should do just that!

Mikey: Right!

|Biology Classroom|

Mikey: This is the perfect place for the trap. Sloppy Joseph is already inside. (hops off of the kart; takes out Pokeball) Come on out, Melon.

Gardevoir: Gardevoir.

Mikey: Melon, use Trick Room in this biology room.

Gardevoir: (nods) Trick Room. (summons box that covers the biology room)

Tallulah: Leave this one to me! I got this! (takes out a tube of gumballs and opens the lid) We should freeze this classroom so it won't be able to escape at all! (grabs light blue gumball and closes lid)

She begins chewing on the light blue gumball before releasing an icy breath on the biology room. Everything was covered in ice including the windows and the door.

Mikey: Icy breath?! Awesome!

Tallulah: I got these from Clem. He's a pretty cool guy who sells these candies at his shop. I'm a regular there and I go whenever I run low on gumballs. Anyways, there's no way Sloppy Joseph isn't gonna escape from an icy Trick Room. (hears banging; starts laughing) Nice try, Sloppy Joseph! You won't be going anywhere!

[CRACKLING]

April: Uh-oh.

[CRASH]

Tallulah: Uh…

April: You were saying?

Tallulah: Shut up! Don't say I jinxed you guys! Jeez!

Pachirisu: I really thought it was gonna work! But it didn't…

Mikey: Don't worry! We'll stop that beast!

Poco: But how?

Mikey: Don't know. But we'll think of something. (hops on kart) Hop on!

They hop on Mikey's kart and he begins driving after Sloppy Joseph. During the chase, the kart begins to slip from the slime and crashes into the school lockers.

Everyone: (groans in pain)

Pachirisu: Is everyone okay?

Lola: I think so. Now that was awesome! Let's do it again!

Mikey: Aw man! My kart! Now Donnie has to fix it for me!

Poco: Uh… Guys?

April: Are you seriously worrying about a kart?!

Mikey: This was a special kart! I need it for kart racing tomorrow! I mean, I was gonna use it to save New York!

April: Ah-ha! I knew it! You were just kart racing instead of saving New York!

Mikey: No! Not true!

April: Yes it is!

Mikey: Nuh-uh!

April: Uh-huh!

Poco: Guys…

Tallulah: Now this is getting more interesting. It's growing a lot bigger.

April and Mikey: What?!

[ROARING]

Everyone: (screaming)

|Cafeteria|

[CLAPPING AND CHEERING]

Chesia: An applause for Baron Draxum? How nice.

Vivian: (gives Baron Draxum a trophy) And along with the award, I would also like to present to you this!

The cover is pulled to reveal a statue of Baron Draxum made out of food.

Baron Draxum: It's beautiful…

Brianna: Looks nice. I like what they did with the position. Very manly.

|April and Mikey|

Poco: Now what should we do?

Lola: I don't know! Maybe it wants to eat us!

Pachirisu: I'm too cute and fluffy to be eaten by that thing!

Lola: I do wonder what it's like being inside that meat monster.

Tallulah: Gross!

Before Sloppy Joseph could attack the group, butterflies began to appear. Creating a shield of sorts. Then the creature smells something and follows the smell.

Chavali: I'm glad you are alright.

Lifai: But it seems that this creature is heading to the cafeteria.

April: The cafeteria?!

Mikey: That's where the ceremony is! We have to get there and stop that monster! Patches?!

Pachirisu: Right!

Mikey: Harmonic Evolution! (transforms after being fused with Patches) Let's go! Picha-picha!

|Cafeteria|

[BOOM]

Brianna: This ain't good.

Baron Draxum: Calm down, everyone! I'm sure this isn't a cause for… (sees that Sloppy Joseph is eating his statue) My statue~! Oh that's it! Baron Draxum will handle this vile creature! (takes out podlike-claws)

Mikey: Baron Draxum! Do you know what I said before?!

Baron Draxum: (sighs) No mystic stuff. (puts away pods) You better leave right now, creature! You don't belong here!

Mikey: (thumbs up) Perfect.

Lifai: Michelangelo, I don't think this is gonna work. You have to let Draxum use his powers to fight against that thing.

Mikey: I bet he can do it without it!

Lifai: And how are you so sure about it?

Mikey: Trust me. I know what I'm talking about.

Lifai: Still skeptical but okay…

Chesia: Watch out!

Sloppy Joseph pounces at the group. Though our heroes were able to dodge it, Vivian and the cafeteria staff were eaten by Sloppy Joseph.

Baron Draxum: No~! You beast! How dare you eat them whole?! You shall pay for this!

Mikey: But you can't use any mystic stuff.

Baron Draxum: Mikey, this is an emergency!

Mikey: I know. But you're the one who started it so you should do it without using any kind of mystic stuff.

Baron Draxum: But…

Mikey: No buts, mister! You don't wanna meet Dr. Delicate Touch do you?! (Baron Draxum shakes his head) Then don't use any mystic stuff. (jumps forward) Swift!

April: Power Gem!

Sloppy Joseph grunts in pain. It then grabs April and Mikey and swallows them whole.

Tallulah: April! Mikey!

Chesia: Now what?!

Baron Draxum: Everyone, to the kitchen! (runs to the kitchen with the others)

Lifai: So do you have a plan as to how to stop this beast?

Baron Draxum: Um… Hm… Let me think about it.

Tallulah: We don't have time to think! We need to save them right now!

Chavali: Panicking isn't going to help us in this situation. Clear your mind and you'll see the solution right in front of you.

Tallulah: What does that supposed to mean?!

Chavali: If you keep yelling like that, you won't be able to find the answer. It could be right in front of you but you'll be too oblivious to find it.

Baron Draxum: The answer's right in front of me… (looks around) I got it! Baron Draxum has a plan! Chesia, you use your teleportation powers to get everyone out of Sloppy Joseph. Brianna, Lifai, you two create a barrier for me and that beast so it won't escape. If it were to be able to break free, you need to shield the others from getting splattered in meat.

Chavali: Understood.

Tallulah: And what about me?!

Baron Draxum: Uh… You can keep recording.

Tallulah: Already on it!

Lifai: And what are you going to do?

Baron Draxum: For me, I'm going to use everything in this kitchen to fight off Sloppy Joseph. (starts grabbing supplies) Ready, everyone?

Everyone: Right!

Once they come out of the kitchen, they initiate the plan. It went well until Sloppy Joseph was able to break the barrier. Chavali uses her butterflies to create the shield to protect everyone that was eaten from Sloppy Joseph from getting covered in meat. In the end, Baron Draxum was able to defeat Sloppy Joseph once and for all.

|Later|

Vivian: I'll be confiscating this award!

Baron Draxum: As you wish, Ms. Slopworth…

Chesia: How rude! We saved her and this is the treatment we get?!

Brianna: Yeah! Totally unfair!

Steve: Now now. Don't worry, guys. We all had our own mishaps.

Gladys: Like the time my casserole caused a huge mess.

Edna: What we're trying to say is whatever happens in the cafeteria stays in the cafeteria.

After that, the group begins cleaning the entire cafeteria until the night falls.

Baron Draxum: (yawns) What a day, isn't it?

Tallulah: Oh definitely. I got everything on tape and I'll just be posting this on my blog. So many people are gonna be stoked!

Mikey: So Barry, did you learn your lesson?

Baron Draxum: Yes I have. No more mystic stuff in the school and causing chaos.

April: And?

Baron Draxum: And squashing all Oozesquitoes before another mutant appears.

Everyone, except Lifai, left the kitchen.

Lifai: I'm quite impressed, Baron Draxum. You really saved the day. I thought I was going to take you to the Councilors. But it seems you have things under control. I'll let you off the hook for now. Do this again and I'll personally bring you to the Councillors! Understand?!

Draxum nods and once Lifai leaves, he takes out a tray and opens it to reveal Sloppy Joseph in a diaper.

Chesia: You know, he's kinda cute in this form. Like a baby of sorts.

Brianna: You sure this is gonna be a great idea?

Baron Draxum: Of course it's a great idea! We just need to make sure it doesn't become large again. So that's why we shouldn't give Sloppy Joseph large meals. Only small-sized meals.

Brianna: That should be easy. Let's not tell anyone about this. Maybe for the time being until we're ready.

Baron Draxum: Agree.


	14. Donnie vs Witch Town

**Note: This episode came before the events of "Raph's Ride Along"  
****This is Part 1 of the special "Tales of the Hidden City"**

The episode starts with a title screen that says "Tales of the Hidden City: Part 1". The Turtles, April, Splinter and their friends are looking at the map of the Hidden City.

Cherce: I know there's many places you can go to.

Raph: Which is about 200 activities to do! So as leader, I suggest we should just split up into groups and do our own thing!

So they split up into groups.

Donnie: Battle Nexus, here we come. Rumor has it that this Shadow Fiend is quite a fierce champion.

Male Meowstic: So April, what are you going to do in the Hidden City?

April: Well~, I was gonna do my own thing by asking a witch!

Donnie: What? You want to ask a witch to help you with a science fair project? Ha! Why can't you ask the (starts singing) science man which is me?!

April: (takes out phone) Because of these mishaps (scrolls photos) you did from previous years of the science fair.

Donnie: It must've been another Teenage Mutant Ninja Donnie.

Tallulah: Stop lying to yourself and to April! Besides, I have to do one myself.

Ruby: Me too!

Felicie: Us too as well.

Donnie: I would _LOVE_ to see you try to get a witch to help you on a science fair project. Which is…

April: I'm doing the presentation of chairs!

Male Meowstic: That seems to be a bit boring. What you need is (along with April) some pizazz!

April: I know that! So let's head to Witch Town!

|Witch Town|

Tallulah: So this is Witch Town eh?!

Felicie: Awesome…

They enter Witch Town.

Tallulah: This is so cool!

Donnie: Cool?! As if!

Ruby: You're being so judgemental. Like someone who doesn't accept anything abnormal.

April: Ruby's right! You should be more open-minded.

?: Welcome, visitors! (suddenly appears) My name is Myra. I'm the mayor of Witch Town. Which was discovered by Abigail the Good!

She summons ghost cats which start to sing. April touches the visitor paper which changes into a witch garb. Everyone else changes into witch garbs including Emerald. But Donnie gets change into a frog costume.

Donnie: (removes costume) This is clearly not funny.

April: Donnie! (to Myra) I'm so sorry about my skeptical friend here.

Myra: Oh it's okay. We welcome everyone here including the most skeptical of people. And you're here just in time for our annual peace offering day.

Tallulah: Peace offering day eh? That sounds really cool.

Sarah: Agree. I would love to see who you're doing the peace offering to.

Myra: Now if you need anything, please ask my most favorite witch. (disappears)

Sarah: Favorite witch?

?: That would be me. (suddenly appears) Hello everyone. My name is Termoine Tranger. I'm one of the witches here. Please to meet you all.

April: Nice to meet you too! So are you a yokai by the way?

Termoine: No. I'm actually a mutant. I've been raised by an elven witch who had taught me all the ways of magic. My favorite type of magic is alchemy.

Donnie: Alchemy?

Termoine: (nods) Alchemy is like science but mixed with magic. I collect various materials in order to purify, mature, and perfect those materials.

Donnie: Interesting. So you don't mind if we discuss chemistry some time in my lab.

Termoine: Is chemistry like alchemy?

Donnie: Yes! But the modern version of it.

Termoine: Then sure. I would love to. Anyways, I shall give you a tour to Witch Town.

April: That would be really nice. (follows Termoine with the others) So Termoine, what is this peace offering they're doing?

Termoine: Every year, an ogre yokai comes out of its home in a deep cave near Witch Town. So in order to make sure it doesn't destroy our town, we make a peace offering soup for it. If everything goes as planned, the yokai will leave town and go back to sleep in its home until next year. However, if we put in the wrong ingredient in the soup, it will go on a rampage and destroy our town.

Tallulah: That sounds awful!

Termoine: It is. That's why we have to make sure everything is perfect. Now then, with that out of the way, I'm quite curious as to why you came to Witch Town.

April: It's for my science fair project. I need some help from a witch such as yourself to give me some kind of magic potion so I can win the science fair.

Termoine: And what project are you doing?

Ruby: Chairs!

April: Ruby… I was supposed to say that!

Ruby: Sorry!

Termoine: Chairs eh? That sounds a bit…

April: Boring? I know! That's why I need some magic to make my science fair project have more pizazz!

Termoine: I would love to help you on that. But before anything, I should show you something cool. (whistles) Witches, show off your magic on every chair in the town!

The witches begin contorting their bodies to make the chairs float and having different appearances.

Felicie: Sweet! (takes a picture) That's gonna be part of my library of photos!

April: Awesome! This is gonna be perfect for the science fair!

Male Meowstic: (sees Donnie being angry) Donnie… Now now Donnie… It's gonna be okay… Don't get angry or you're gonna regret it.

Donnie: I just can't take it anymore! That's it!

April: Donnie?

Donnie: Don't call me Donnie, April! I had enough of this tomfoolery! Magic is just all fabrications of reality created by nutjobs! Science will always be far more superior than magic!

April: What are you doing?!

Donnie: I'm just saying facts, April O'Neil. You know what? If you want a witch to help you, fine!

Male Meowstic: Donnie… Don't say it…

Donnie: You can be a magic-crazed freak like them! I don't care anymore! I'm outta here! (storms off)

April: Donnie…

Tallulah: Jeez, what's his problem?

Ruby: I'm gonna guess he can't accept magic.

Tallulah: Typical scientist! Right April?! (notices that she's gone) April?

Felicie: Where did she go?!

|Donnie|

Male Meowstic: Donnie, tell me what's wrong. Why did you have that outburst?

Donnie: Because they think magic is _so_~ great! Well I say we shall see about that!

Male Meowstic: How?

Donnie: I'm gonna use science to prove to everyone which one is superior. (puts on goggles) I'm gonna get some worms and use science to make them grow faster than normal!

Male Meowstic: But what about April?

Donnie: April will certainly agree with me once I'm done with this!

Male Meowstic: (sighs sadly) I'll be in Witch Town if you need me. (leaves)

Donnie: You do that. I'll be showing them who's boss! (chuckles evilly)

|Witch Town|

|Garden|

|April|

April: (tears dripping down from her face) What's wrong with Donnie? I told him to be more open-minded and he can't even do that. (wipes tears away) He's such a jerk! A huge jerk! (sighs) I wish he would be non-judgemental towards anything mystical.

?: Are you feeling okay?

April turns to see another turtle.

April: Who are you?

Artemisia: I'm Artemisia. (sits down besides April) I'm a yokai witch.

April: Artemisia eh? I'm April.

Artemisia: Did something happen, April?

April: It's about my friend Donnie. He can be such a jerk sometimes! We came to Witch Town because I would love to use some magic for my science fair project. But Donnie couldn't handle that fact. I told him to be open-minded but he just can't do that! Ugh, I hate him sometimes! I wish he would be non-judgemental!

Artemisia: I see… Do you want to get rid of him or something?

April: No… He's my best friend. We've been like that for years. I want him to be more open-minded about magic.

Artemisia: And you want him to be more thoughtful with his words and actions.

April: Exactly! He thinks he's an emotionless bad boy! But he's definitely emotional! It's just he has a hard time expressing it towards others. And yeah he can be arrogant and always trying to prove that he's right about something.

Artemisia: But you care about him. In fact, I would like to say that you might even love him.

April: Me?! In love with Donnie?! Heh, that's stupid. I'm not in love with Donnie.

Artemisia: It seems that way.

April: No it doesn't!

Artemisia: Yes it does. (summons orb) Look in this orb and tell me what you see.

April: (grabs orb) Fine… (looks at orb) I see (sees Donnie's image in the orb) Donnie.

Artemisia: Proves my point.

April: Fine, fine! I love Donnie! There I said it! Happy now? (realizes) Sorry. I'm just really emotional right now.

Artemisia: It's okay. I deal with people going through this every day. So it's not really a problem. Besides, I bet he'll come back here and apologize to you.

April: You think so?

Artemisia: I know so. (takes out small pot) Take this pot. It should help you on your science fair project. (gives April the small pot)

April: Thanks, Misia! That's so nice of you!

Artemisia: No problem. Now we should head to the town center where they're gonna perform the peace offering soup.

April: Oh yeah! I totally forgot they were doing this! Let's go!

Artemisia: I can just teleport us there.

April: Even better!

Artemisia uses her magic to teleport her and April to the town center where the witches have gathered.

April: What a huge crowd!

Tallulah: There you are! (hugs April) We've been looking for you everywhere!

Felicie: Are you okay?

April: I'm fine now. Don't worry. (sees Donnie) Oh. Hey Donatello. (looks away) What are you doing here?

Donnie: Oh I just came to see how my latest creation is doing.

Ouida: You didn't do something. Right?

Male Meowstic: Oh yes he did. He had used science to make the worms grow faster than usual. And now they're putting it in the soup.

Everyone: Donnie~!

Donnie: What?! I'm just going to prove my point that science is superior to magic! Just watch and learn.

The orge yokai arrive in Witch Town.

Ruby: What a giant!

Felicie: So scary!

Myra: We have made a peace offering for you to leave our town alone.

When it starts to drink it, it turns orange and starts rampaging.

Myra: No! It seems like the worms have been improperly grown!

The witches looks at Donnie.

Donnie: It wasn't me. It looks normal to me.

[ROARING AGGRESSIVELY]

Ruby: No it's not! Donnie~!

April: Everyone, over here!

They hide behind a building.

Male Meowstic: See what you have done?!

Donnie: It's not my fault!

Tallulah: Yes it is! All of this is your fault! You should've been more patient and open-minded! But no~! You want to prove something and this is what happens!

Felicie: We'll help out the witches! You two need to stay here!

Donnie: Not a chance. I have caused this problem. So I shall fix it. (flies off)

April: This ain't gonna end well.

Donnie starts fighting the yokai but is easily defeated by it. His Tech-Bo has been destroyed. He knocks into April which causes her to drop the pot and the baseball bat. The green energy stream infused with the baseball bat.

April: Whoa!

Male Meowstic: Amazing. So this must be one of the ways they create mystic weapons. Fascinating. (takes a picture)

The orge yokai spits out a red energy ball at Donnie. April uses her mystic baseball bat to deflect the ball back at the yokai.

April: Sweet! This is gonna be useful!

Donnie: Ha! I can do that better.

April: Okay, that's it! Donnie, I know why you're acting like this.

Donnie: You do? How?

Artemisia: It's because you believe that if mystic powers can do everything you can do but better, then why would we need you for. Does that answer your question?

Male Meowstic: That pretty much sums it up.

Donnie: (sighs) Who am I kidding? Yeah it's true. I just want to prove to you that science is far more superior than magic. I don't want to feel worthless where everyone has a mystic weapon. And April, I'm so sorry that I called you a magic-crazed freak. That wasn't my intention. I didn't meant to hurt you. I was just mad that you were going to use magic instead of having me help you. Guess you can say I was…

April: Jealous?

Donnie: Yeah… I was extremely jealous.

Tallulah: Don…

April: Donnie, you're an amazing person. I didn't become friends with you just because of your geniusness in science. I became friends with you because of you as a person! You're not worthless! Even if everyone has mystic powers or use mystic weapons, we always count on you to help us! Do you think that we take for granted? No! That's not true! We couldn't do anything without you. (grabs his hands) So please, don't think that we would throw you out. That would never happen.

Donnie: Even with the whole arguing?

April: Yup! (takes out Pokeball) Jewel, come on out! Time for us to take this yokai down!

Donnie: Right! (takes out Pokeball) Sputnik, help us out!

Espeon: Espeon!

Ampharos: Uh… What exactly happened here?

April: Long story. Let's use Harmonic Evolution to beat this yokai to the ground!

Ampharos and Espeon: Right!

Donnie: You should all make sure the witches are okay! Treat them for any injuries okay?!

Termoine: Right. We'll do that immediately. (leads the others to the witches)

April: Ready, D?!

Donnie: Ready as always!

Together: Harmonic Evolution! (transforms after being fused with Jewel and Sputnik respectively)

April: Human Ampharos! (checks herself) Whoa… This is cool… Really cool! Donnie, check me out!

April now has mid thigh-length extremely fluffy and curly hair with yellow and green streaks all over it. Her eyes change to green with yellow diagonal pupils that are pointing to the right. April wears a yellow sleeveless double slit qipao that ends at the ankles with black linings around it. Green dragon designs appear all over the dress at the front and back. She also wears green slipper flats with yellow jewel balls on the outer-sides of it, golden dragon armbands on both wrists, a large red jewel attached to the front of her head, rainbow-colored jewel circlet around her forehead, green bandages wrapped around her lower arms and upper legs, green lips, black eyeshadow, green bow on her back with long zigzag ribbon tails that ends below the knees, and golden bell choker around her neck. April gains Jewel's ears, which are now swirled upwards, and same-colored fluffy tail which are now covered in yellow and green jewel balls.

Donnie: You look like a real martial artist.

Donnie is now human with light brown skin and purple eyes. His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. Donnie has light purple ear-length hair. Two bangs on both sides are long that ends at the armpits and are tied in braids. Donnie wears a light purple sweater that has holes to expose his shoulders and light purple shorts. He also wears purple-and-white converse sneakers with sun clips on the outer-sides, purple translucent scarf hanging on his shoulders, nails painted light purple, red jewel circlet around his forehead, sun hair-clip on the right side of his head, dark purple eyeshadow, and sun earrings. The pixel designs change into sun-shaped markings. Donnie gains Sputnik's ears and split tails.

April: Thanks. Now we should stop that yokai.

Donnie: Right.

The two begin fighting the yokai but Donnie gets easily defeated while April continues fighting the yokai.

Male Meowstic: You okay, Donnie?

Donnie: I'm fine… But I'm still not strong enough. Guess it's time for me to put out the big guns. Emerald, give me the fire crystal.

Male Meowstic: Sure thing. (grabs crystal from his bag) Here you go.

Donnie: Inferno Evolution! (transforms)

Donnie maintains the same hairstyle as his Harmonic Form. However, a ponytail appears which is completely made out of purple flames that stops at the knees and it splits apart to resemble the sun. His eyes change color into dark violet with the pupils becoming the shape of a flame. Donnie now wears a purple flare-sleeved ankle-length hooded dress with orange trimmings at the ends of the sleeves and dress. A hole in the shape of a diamond appeared on his chest. He also wears an orange jewel that takes the shape of a sun on his chest, a flaming circlet with a purple flame in the center which is coming out of the orange jewel, purple witch boots, purple-and-orange witch hat with a sun gemstone attached to the front of the hat, flaming purple long skirt over the bottom of his dress that exposes the front of it, and sun earrings. The split tails are engulfed in flames.

Male Meowstic: You look like a real witch!

Donnie: Why thank you. I'll have to accept the ways of the witch. Fire Spin! (summons Fire Spin to attack the yokai)

April: Nice one, Don! (lands on the ground near him) Let's combine our attacks to knock him out!

Donnie: Okay! (stretches out staff) Jump on my bo staff wand!

She jumps on it and Donnie throws her up in the air. He jumps as high as he can and uses Psychic to levitate the both of them.

Male Meowstic: (dodges attack) Energy Ball!

Together: Fire~ Punch!

[BOOM]

The orge yokai becomes unconscious.

Everyone: We did it! Whoo~!

Male Meowstic: Though the whole town has been destroyed.

Termoine: Not to worry. Leave this to me. !erofeb saw ti sa nwot eht nruteR (reverses all the damages caused by the orge yokai)

Donnie: What did you say?

Termoine: I said, "Return the town as it was before." Some witches are able to perform spells by saying it backwards. Now Donnie, do you have something to say to the witches?

Donnie: I'm so sorry about everything. I was just trying to prove a point that science is superior to magic. But I took it too far and ruined everything. I should've been more open-minded and non-judgemental but when you have dum-dum brothers who swing around their dum-dum weapons all the dum-dum days, it just makes me feel like maybe they don't need me. But anyways, I humbly, and I do mean HUMBLY, apologize for my actions towards all of you. I do hope you find it in your heart to forgive me.

But the witches takes out their pitchforks and torches.

Everyone: Seize! Seize the scientist!

Artemisia: We better get outta here.

Termoine: !nwoT hctiW morf yawa tropeleT (teleports everyone away)

|Hidden City|

Tallulah: Huh? Hey, this is where we started.

Donnie: Guess those witches didn't forgive me… (sighs sadly as he transforms back to normal)

April: It's okay, Don. (transforms back to normal) I'm sure they'll forgive you someday. But next time, (hits him on the head with her baseball bat) don't be so judgemental towards anything mystical that would cause us some trouble!

Donnie: Understood, ma'am!

Termoine: (chuckles) You two are extremely close. I can sense a very harsh flame in you.

April: We've been friends for years!

Termoine: I can tell. You two are meant to be together.

Tallulah: Like romantically?! (gasps happily) That would mean April and Donnie are gonna be boyfriend-girlfriend!

Donnie: Romantically?!

April: We're not dating, Tallu.

Tallulah: Still, you two are perfect for each other! Donnie, do you love April?! Be honest!

April: Tallulah!

Donnie: (chuckles) If you mean by romantically, I would say maybe. Maybe I love April that way. But you can't rush love.

April: Maybe you love me?!

Donnie: Don't worry. I'll make up that decision soon. For now, I'm glad I'm your best friend. If me and my brothers didn't come up to the surface, we wouldn't even met such an amazing person like you. (kisses on her cheek) That's my way of saying thanks. (winks at her which makes her blush)

April: You're welcome. (chuckles nervously)

Male Meowstic: I got a message from Mikey.

Espeon: What does it say?

Male Meowstic: (reading message) "Meet us at the Hidden City Map area." Well we're already here so we should just wait.

Everyone: Okay!


	15. Raph's Ride-Along

The episode starts with a title screen that says "Tales of the Hidden City: Part 2". The Turtles, April, Splinter and their friends are looking at the map of the Hidden City.

Cherce: I know there's many places you can go to.

Raph: Which is about 200 activities! So as leader, I suggest we should just split up into groups and do our own thing!

So they split up into groups. Raph looks at a brochure.

Raph: Police ride-along… That sounds cool.

Cora: Ah yes. Police ride-along. Perfect idea for anyone who aspires to be a police officer. You should do it, Raph.

Midnight Lycanroc: We can?

Matilda: Of course! You are heroic, brave, courageous…

Veneranda: And super-duper kind, helpful, and the best boyfriend ever! (kisses his cheek) I know you can do this ride-along!

Raph: Hm… I guess we can give it a try.

They head to the Hidden City Police Department. However, the police officers start to become scared of Raph due to his similarities to a criminal in appearance-wise.

Raph: Hello, officers! We came here for some ride-alongs!

Police Officer #1: Uh… Sure, please follow us!

Raph: Great! (follows police officers) So uh, I was wondering if there's something you want me and Nightmare to do like maybe do some lookout or getting something for… (gets pushed inside a snail car by police officers)

Cora: Hey, what are you doing?!

Police Officer #2: What do you think we're doing?! We're arresting him!

Veneranda: He didn't do anything!

Police Officer #1: Do you know who he is?

Veneranda: That's Raphael. Now let him out of that snail car right now.

Police Officer #1: No can do. He's coming with us. (hops on the seat with the other police officer and drives off)

Cora: I never knew these police officers would be _this_ incompentent.

Veneranda: We have to save him!

Matilda: But how? We just steal a police snail car.

Veneranda: Oh yes we can! (takes out star chip) I wish we were dressed up as the Hidden City police officers. (changes into a police uniform)

Pansy: Do you think this is a good idea dressing as a police officer?

Veneranda: It'll be fine. Don't worry. We're just gonna use that to save Raph. Now let's get going before they reach the prison.

|Raphael|

Raph: Hold on! I'm not a criminal! I just came here for the ride-along!

Midnight Lycanroc: Let us go! Pretty please?

Police Officer #1: Drop the act! We all know you're the infamous Heinous Green! (gives Raph a wanted poster of Heinous Green)

Raph: Heinous Green? I never heard of this guy. We look nothing alike!

Midnight Lycanroc: He doesn't even have a snaggletooth like Raph!

Sofonisba: Let me see. (snatches wanted poster from Raph's hand; looks at the paper then to Raph and vice versa) Yeah you look similar to Heinous Green but you're not really him.

Raph: Um… Who are you people?

Sofonisba: Relax… My name is Sofonisba. Call me Sofo for short. As for these guys, their names are Loathsome Leonard, Dastardly Danny, and Malicious Mickey. We're all criminals here.

Raph: I see. (talks to himself) Okay, Raph. You and Nightmare are in a snail car full of criminals. What should we do? Think, Raph, think!

Mind Raph: You could tell the truth if it means… getting yourself killed! Just play along and use that as an advantage.

Raph: Sounds good, Mind Raph!

Sofonisba: Who are you talking to?

Raph: No one! Sorry…

Sofonisba: That's okay. Don't apologize.

Malicious Mickey: So you're Heinous Green eh? So cool! We should make him our leader. Right, Dastardly Danny?

Dastardly Danny: Oh yes. He would definitely make a great leader, Malicious Mickey.

Loathsome Leonard: What?! Blue guy is always the leader!

Dastardly Danny: Shut it, Loathsome Leonard. Give Heinous Green a chance of being a leader.

Midnight Lycanroc: (grumbling to himself) But Raph is already a leader.

Sofonisba: So what are your commands, leader?

Raph: Commands?! Um… Maybe we should just stay here quietly.

[LAUGHTER]

Loathsome Leonard: We have a better idea!

Using Raph as a battering ram, they cause the snail car to fall off the cliff. Once the door is open, they run as fast as they can.

Police Officer #1: We got runners! We should send in the bounty hunters to catch them!

Police Officer #2: Great idea! (presses button on walkie-talkie) Bounty hunters, bounty hunters, we have some runners! Get to Mushroom Forest and catch them!

?: On it, over! (hangs up)

|Veneranda|

Veneranda: Looks like they escape! Which is good…

Cora: Where did they head off to anyways?

Veneranda: (stops snail car) They're heading to Mushroom Forest. We should head there. (takes out star chip) I wish we were in Mushroom Forest. (teleports the group to Mushroom Forest)

|Raphael|

|Mushroom Forest|

Midnight Lycanroc: I think we lost them.

Sofonisba: Perfect. That gives us time to think of what we should do next.

Dastardly Danny: Like robbing a train? Or robbing a bank?

Sofonisba: That would be a good idea. We need some cash. But we can't get caught by the police though. So I think we should just lay low for a while until we can strike again.

Loathsome Leonard: Lay low?! No way! We need some cash now!

Malicious Mickey: Yeah! I want something to eat!

Dastardly Danny: (sighs) Heinous Green, what do you suggest we should do?

Raph: Me?! Uh… Well~... (hears something) Huh?

Dastardly Danny: That must be the police! We need to go!

Raph: Wait! I recognize that voice. (stands up and sees Veneranda) Pudding!

Everyone: Pudding?!

Veneranda: Beary Boo! (hugs him tight) I'm so glad you're okay! Are you?

Raph: I'm fine, Pudding! I'm glad to see you too. (kisses all over her face)

Cora: Who are these guys?

Loathsome Leonard: You never heard of us? (Cora shakes her head) Well let me tell you. I'm Loathsome Leonard. These are my buddies Malicious Mickey, Dastardly Danny and Sofonisba.

Sofonisba: Yo.

Matilda: A couple of crooks eh?

Ryuko: Cool!

Cora: Not cool, Ryu!

Ryuko: Whatever. Don't you think they look familiar?

Tamala: Kinda.

Dastardly Danny: Heinous Green, do you know them?

Raph: Yes! These are my… complices! And Veneranda is my number 1 criminal girlfriend!

Cora: What?!

Veneranda: What?!

Raph: Just give us a few minutes in privacy. (once they walk away) Sorry about that. It's just the police and these guys think that I'm Heinous Green.

Veneranda: Not Heinous Green!

Tamala: Who's that?

Veneranda: Heinous Green is one of the most dangerous criminals in the Hidden City. And those guys are part of the Mud Dogs.

Tamala: They believe that you're Heinous Green?

Raph: Yes! That's why I have to play along or else they're gonna kill me! So would you please pretend that I'm Heinous Green?

Veneranda: Does that include not saying Beary Boo?

Raph: You can still call me that. But don't say Raphael. Call me Heinous Green for the time being. Just long enough to have them be put behind bars.

Veneranda: Okay. (kisses his cheek) Don't do anything drastic.

Raph: Got it. (whistles to have them come back) Guys, I have an idea!

Sofonisba: What is it?

Raph: I know what place we can rob from. Just follow me!

They follow Raph. Meanwhile, a group of bounty hunters are searching for the Mud Boys and Raphael.

Fasuud: You sure this is where they went?

Astro: That's what the officers said. They went through the Mushroom Forest and it's our job to follow their tracks.

Ukanzi: And get some mula!

Astro: (sniffing in the air) With my sense of smell, we should be able to track down their whereabouts. Follow me, my fellow hunters. We have some escaped criminals to capture.

|Raphael|

|Hidden City Police Station|

Loathsome Leonard: A police station? Why should we rob a police station?

Raph: Because it has a lot of cash inside. So where do you think the money goes? It goes to them, that's what. Does that make sense?

Dastardly Danny: Hm… That _does_ make sense.

Midnight Lycanroc: Yeah! So go rob the police station! We'll be on the lookout in case any police officers show up.

Loathsome Leonard: Good idea, Heinous Green. Let's go, guys! We have a police station to rob! (enters the police station with Malicious Mickey, Dastardly Danny, and Sofonisba)

Cora: Do you have a plan?

Raph: Yeah. We need to put them behind bars. So maybe when the opportunity comes, we shove them to a cage so I can show the officers that I'm not a bad guy.

Matilda: Will that really work?

Midnight Lycanroc: It will! Those guys think that Raph's Heinous Green. So why not trick them into getting themselves in a cage?

Robert: I see…

Midnight Lycanroc: Exactly! It should be easy!

Sofonisba: We're back.

Dastardly Danny: And we got the stuff! It was so easy!

Raph: Wow, that was fast. Um~, great job team! I'm very impressed!

Midnight Lycanroc: You pass our surprise test.

Loathsome Leonard: Surprise test?!

Raph: Um yeah. Heinous Green was just testing on how… good you are at stealing things. And you… definitely passed it! All of you did! Very proud of you. Now let's get outta here before the officers show up and arrest us.

Loathsome Leonard: We know that! We already have the perfect place where those cops won't ever find us.

Robert: You do? Where?

Dastardly Danny: We'll show you our base. Follow us.

Tamala: If you try to trick us, I'm gonna have my guys come down here and kick all of your butts into oblivion.

Dastardly Danny: You can totally trust us. We aren't _that_ evil.

Tamala: Heard that before and they usually end up being _that_ evil.

They follow the Mud Dogs to their base.

|Bounty Hunters|

Astro: Huh. That's strange. The scent leads us to the police station.

Fasuud: Did they come to the police station?! For a bunch of criminals, that's a bit weird.

Piel: We should check inside in case they're still in here.

They checked inside and saw that the station is a mess.

Ukanzi: What the heck just happened?! It's as if a tornado was here!

Jasmine: Looks like someone had ransacked the station.

Piel: Could Heinous Green and the Mud Dogs did this?

Jasmine: Maybe. We need to find them and fast.

Everyone: Right.

|Raphael|

Sofonisba: You know, maybe instead of bringing this stuff to the base, I can just put it inside my shell.

Raph: Inside your shell?! What do you mean?!

Sofonisba: Just watch. (lifts and turns her arm into a spike; pulls it down to open her shell) Okay, boys. Put all the stolen goods in here.

The Mud Dogs puts the stolen items inside Sofo's shell before Danny closes it.

Raph: I didn't know you can do that!

Sofonisba: Of course I can. My whole body can transform into spikes. Well except for my head for obvious reasons but still. And don't worry. My shell is extremely durable and these stolen goods aren't going to slow me down one bit.

Tamala: Interesting. So now what?

Raph: Um… I don't know actually!

Dastardly Danny: What do you mean you don't know? You're our leader. You should come up with the plans.

Raph: Let me think about it. (Mind Raph appears) Mind Raph, what should I do now?!

Mind Raph: First, don't panic. And second, I don't know myself.

Raph: What do you mean you don't know?! You're Mind Raph! You're the one who should know what to do next!

Mind Raph: Sorry I was helping someone with their problem so…

Raph: Oh come on! There has to be something you can tell me. Anything at all!

Mind Raph: Sorry buddy.

Raph groans in defeat and starts punching himself in the face. He needs to think of something or the Mud Dogs would be suspicious of them.

Loathsome Leonard: Awesome… He's so tough he even punches himself to toughen up.

Ryuko: Yup, that's Heinous Green for ya'. He knows how to toughen himself up when he feels stressed.

Loathsome Leonard: Cool! Maybe we should do that whenever we feel stress!

Ryuko: (mumbles to herself) Maybe to the point of being unconscious. (chuckles to herself)

Sofonisba: I think he might be worthy.

Loathsome Leonard: Totally agree.

Dastardly Danny: Right.

Sofonisba: Come on, we're gonna take you somewhere else.

Cora: To where now?

Sofonisba: You'll see. Trust us.

|Bounty Hunters|

|Battle Nexus Stadium|

Ukanzi: Why are we in the Battle Nexus?!

Astro: I have a hunch that criminals might come here for a chance to fight in the Battle Nexus. So we're gonna hide in here and wait for our chance to jump in and catch Green Heinous and the Mud Dogs!

Fasuud: You sure they'll be here?

Astro: My hunches are never wrong! Trust me on this one. They'll definitely come here! (enters Battle Nexus stadium; stops and turns to see the others not following him) Come on! What are you waiting for?! Follow me, my fellow hunters!

Fasuud: If you say so…

Astro: Don't give me that look! Just come inside and hide!

Everyone: Yes sir! (follows Astro)

|Later|

|Battle Nexus Lounge|

|Big Mama|

Euryn: What a beautiful orb! So shiny…

Big Mama: No touchies. That orb is going to be for my Battle Nexus. (closes box) Guard it for me.

Her assistant nods and walks off with the chest box in hand. The Mud Dogs, Raph, and his friends arrived to the lounge.

Cora: Oh no. It's Big Mama.

Sofonisba: You know her?

Ryuko: Well~...

Big Mama: What brings you all here?

Loathsome Leonard: Hello~, Big Mama. We have brought in someone you might be interested in. (pulls Raph to the front of them) Here's Heinous Green!

Raph: Uh… Hi Big Mama!

Big Mama: Hello snuggly-boo. Sorry but this isn't Heinous Green. (points) _That's _Heinous Green.

They turn to see the real Heinous Green. The Mud Dog turns to Raph who is walking backwards.

Cora: Now we're in trouble.

Veneranda: The cover has been blown!

Midnight Lycanroc: Now what should we do?

As the Mud Dogs pounce at Raph and the others, Sofonisba catches all three and throws them at Big Mama who had transformed into her yokai form.

Ke Ai Sai Hu: Why you…? (starts attacking Sofonisba) How dare you attack Big Mama like that.

Sofonisba: Sorry but I have to. (kicks Ke Ai Sai Hu off the lounge) Have a nice fall! We should get going!

Raph: (sees Heinous Green starting to grow) Don't have to say it twice!

They ran off while Heinous Green is behind them.

Astro: Hold it right there, Heinous Green!

Cora: Actually, Heinous Green is over there. (points up) Now run for your lives!

Everyone: (screaming as they run with Raph and the others)

Piel: So Verde Atroz {Translation: Heinous Green} isn't you?!

Raph: No! I was mistaken as him and now he's hunting us down!

Astro: We need to stop him and bring him to prison!

Fasuud: How?!

Ukanzi: We should slow him down first!

Veneranda: (takes out star chip) I wish the floor was made out of ice! (freezes the floor which causes Heinous Green to begin slipping) That should do it.

Raph: Nice one, Pudding! That should slow him down while we think of a plan!

However, it didn't last long because Heinous Green smashes the ice with his fist. Once he stands up, he grabs Veneranda with his hand and runs off. Raph tries to jump to grab his foot but wasn't able to do so.

Astro: This is bad!

Raph: That criminal got Pudding! Raph has to save her!

Sofonisba: You think you can take on Heinous Green at this size?

Raph: I believe so! After all, she's my girl and nobody messes with Raph's girl!

Sofonisba: Then go right ahead. We'll get the officers.

Raph begins chasing after Heinous Green.

Midnight Lycanroc: We need faster transportation!

Raph: (sees a group of ostrich-like birds) Like that one?!

Midnight Lycanroc: Good idea! We can ride these birds and catch Heinous Green!

They hop on the ostrich-like bird. However, it started to freak out and ran off. Raph and Nightmare hold on as much as they can.

|Veneranda|

Veneranda: Let me go, Heinous Green! How dare you kidnap me like that! (struggling to get out) Where are you taking me anyways?! (no response) I see. You're not the talkative type. But still, you should put me down this instant! (no response) Fine. We'll do this the hard way. (slowly grabs a Pokeball from her bag) Come on out, Emolga!

Emolga: Emo!

Veneranda: Harmonic Evolution! (transforms after being fused with Emolga) Discharge! (shocks Heinous Green which causes him to let go of Veneranda) Thank you…

Veneranda now has armpit-length black hair with yellow underneath the black hair and yellow eyes. The top of her hair is tied into a half up with the hair resembling the inside of Emolga's ears. Veneranda wears a white off-the-shoulders mini sweater dress with a black tank top underneath the dress and two-toned shorts (left is black and right is yellow). She also wears a black glider cape with yellow on the inside, yellow knee-high socks with black bows on the top, black flats with yellow bows on the top, black and yellow ombre fingerless gloves, and yellow scrunchie holding her hair in place. Veneranda gains Emolga's ears and tail.

Heinous Green starts to growl and swings around. Attempting to swat her from the air. But she dodges every attack he does.

Veneranda: Try catching me, Heinous Green! (sticks out her tongue before dodging another attack from Heinous Green)

|Raphael|

Raph: (panting) Okay, I think that's far enough.

Midnight Lycanroc: (panting) You can say that again.

Raph: (sighs) I can't believe this is all happening. First I got mistaken as a criminal. Then we had to run away from Heinous Green. And now Pudding is in danger! What else could possibly go wrong in the Hidden City?!

Midnight Lycanroc: But look at the bright side. At least we're doing something.

Raph: What do you mean?

Midnight Lycanroc: If everything were to go as planned, then most likely we would just do mundane things rather than helping the cops bust some criminals.

Raph: Hm… You have a point there…

Midnight Lycanroc: And besides, I'm having a great time being chased around and all that!

Raph: Guess you're right.

Midnight Lycanroc: Of course I'm right! Sometimes you need to look at things in a positive light rather than focusing on the negatives.

Raph: (nods in agreement) Now let's go save Pudding! Harmonic Evolution! (transforms after being fused with Nightmare) Let's do this! (howls before tracking down Heinous Green)

Raph is now human with brown skin and glowing bright red eyes. His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. Raph is now covered in fur all over his body. The fur is red with white tufts around his neck, wrists, and ankles. White hair appears over his head with glowing red rocks attached to it. Though Raph is shirtless, he wears black-and-red ombre ripped shorts. He also wears glowing red rocks around his waist, barefoot, sharp claws, fanged teeth, crescent moon choker around his neck, crescent moon marking on his chest, and crescent moon-shaped pupils in his eyes. Raph gains Nightmare's ears and long twin werewolf tails.

|Veneranda|

Veneranda: Nuzzle! (shocks Heinous Green) Air Slash! (slashes Heinous Green on the arm; lands on one of the mushrooms) This is getting hard. I could really use their help right now.

She jumps as Heinous Green slams his fist at the mushroom she was standing on. Before she could fall to the ground, a figure catches her.

Raph: You okay, Pudding?

Veneranda: Beary Boo?

Raph: Yeah it's me, Pudding. You okay?

Veneranda: I'm fine. Thanks for saving me. I thought I would lose to Heinous Green if you didn't show up.

Raph: That won't happen with Raph around! Let's take him down!

Veneranda: Right! (jumps forwards along with Raph) Electroweb!

Raph: Rock Tomb! (throws rock at Heinous Green) Time to end this, Heinous Green! You're done for! Mega Punch!

Veneranda: Thunder Shock~!

Heinous Green became unconscious from the attack and fell down to the ground. After it was over, the others arrived.

Cora: Guys!

Raph: Don't worry! We knocked him out! So officers, take the _real_ Heinous Green to jail!

Police Officer #1: So wait, you're _not_ Heinous Green?

Raph: No! I'm obviously not him! That's what I've been trying to tell you guys!

Police Officer #2: Sorry about that! Guess it was a case of mistaken identity. We'll make it up to you if you ever come back to the Hidden City.

Raph: Maybe I will. But next time, don't jump to conclusions if you believe that someone could be someone else because of their physical similarities. Understand?

Police Officers: Understood…


	16. Hidden City's Most Wanted

The episode starts with a title screen that says "Tales of the Hidden City: Part 3". The Turtles, April, Splinter and their friends are looking at the map of the Hidden City.

Cherce: I know there's many places you can go to.

Raph: Which is about 200 activities! So as leader, I suggest we should just split up into groups and do our own thing!

So they split up into groups.

Splinter: So it's just us.

Malka: Totally! I can't wait to go to the Hidden City Zoo!

Ashley: Yeah! It'll be us and this teddy bear!

Alolan Ninetales: Teddy bear? (notices teddy bear) Oh~ you mean this teddy bear.

Splinter: (pinches teddy bear's cheek) Why aren't you the cutest little thing?!

Baron Draxum: I am not cute.

Splinter and Aurora shrieks in fear.

Malka: Oh yeah. We forgot to tell you that Baron Draxum is here.

Splinter: _Why_ is he here?!

Lola (Stuffed Cat Disguise Form): Because Mikey invited us. But since we're in the wanted list, we have to disguise ourselves. We were gonna disguise as dogs but Mikey has a better idea. (chuckles)

Mikey: Sorry, dad. But I feel like we should invite Baron Draxum. He's part of the family.

Splinter: But we didn't agree on this!

Baron Draxum: Me either! (starts to walk away) I should just head back home to start my next cafeteria meals.

Kassandra: Oh no you don't! (grabs Baron Draxum) You won't be going anywhere! You work so hard and you could use a break from being in the cafeteria.

Poco (Stuffed Rabbit Disguise Form): She has a point, Mr. Draxum. You should at least have some fun. After all, we haven't been down here for months.

Baron Draxum: (groans) Fine… I shall stay here with you. Baron Draxum won't get in the way of your precious father-son bonding.

Splinter: Whatever. Let's just get going before I start having second thoughts.

Lola: You're worrying too much! We aren't going to ruin your day. Trust us, Splints.

The group follows Splinter to the Hidden City Zoo.

Malka: These animals are cool!

Osman nods and takes some pictures of the animals.

Flora: They are. These creatures are from the wild areas of the Hidden City.

Vodingo: Wild areas?

Flora: Some parts of the Hidden City are full of wild creatures. That includes the Mushroom Forest among other areas like the mountains and the desert.

Malka: Interesting. The Hidden City is such a cool place!

Flora: It can be sometimes. (chuckles) Now come on. We should stick together.

Kassandra: Sure thing. Let's do more sightseeing!

Splinter: You can all do that. But first, I want to show you around the neighborhood. Please follow us. (they follow him and Aurora) On your left, that's where we get our haircuts. On your right, that's where we eat after getting a haircut.

Alolan Ninetales: Yup. I sure love that restaurant. They had the best food there. (spots something and gasps happily) The graffiti art is still there! (runs to the graffiti)

Malka: Wow… Is this you?

Splinter: Yes. This is when I was still Lou Jitsu.

Lola: (as Osman takes a picture) Awesome graffiti art! Who made it?!

Alolan Ninetales: It was from one of our biggest fans. (sighs) Those were the good times…

Splinter: It certainly was.

Baron Draxum: Yet, you choose to become a movie actor. The lamest of all entertainment.

Alolan Ninetales: No it's not!

Baron Draxum: Yes it is.

Splinter: No it isn't the lamest job of all entertainment! It's quite the opposite!

Malka: Who cares?! Let's just explore more instead of all this bickering!

Piper: Yeah~wan!

Mikey begins taking selfies of him and the group in various locations. The screen shifts to a bench that is next to the Crying Titan fountain.

Alolan Ninetales: The Crying Titan… This was one of our favorite places to go.

Splinter: (takes out a coin) Here you go, Mikey. Put this coin in the fountain and make a wish.

Mikey: Okay, dad! (grabs coin and heads to the Crying Titan fountain) Be right back.

Baron Draxum: So this is how it is eh?

Splinter: You leave out of this, Baron Draxum.

Lola: Are you still mad because of what happened before?

Splinter: Yes! Yes I am!

Baron Draxum: Could you get over it already? I did say I'm sorry.

Splinter: Never! I don't get why my son has to invite you. This was supposed to be our day! That doesn't include you!

Baron Draxum: Is that jealousy I'm hearing?

Lola: Okay, you two. Let's not argue in public. People might be watching us.

Baron Draxum: Stay outta this, Lola! This is between me and him!

Poco: But you're making a scene. We can't let anyone know we're even here.

Splinter: Baron Draxum, if you want to fight, we can fight.

Baron Draxum: Bring it! I may be a stuffed bear but I can still defeat you in a match.

Splinter: Oh really?! I would _love_ to see you try!

Police Officer: Sir!

Baron Draxum, Lola, and Poco stop moving once an officer appears.

Splinter: Hello, officer.

Alolan Ninetales: How are you doing on this fine day? (chuckles nervously)

Police Officer: (picks up Baron Draxum) Does this toy belong to you?!

Alolan Ninetales: This one? Well~...

Splinter: No! No it isn't! You can have it.

Alolan Ninetales: What?!

Police Officer: (examines Baron Draxum) You sure?

Splinter: Oh yes! Please take it! You can have this toy. I don't mind at all.

Police Officer: Okay! This one will be perfect for my daughter! Have a nice day, sir. (walks off)

Alolan Ninetales: Splinter!

Splinter: What?!

Alolan Ninetales: Why did you let a police officer take Baron Draxum away?

Splinter: Because I don't want to deal with him.

Alolan Ninetales: This is bad. If Mikey finds out that Draxum is missing, he's gonna flip.

Splinter: It'll be fine. We won't tell him that.

Alolan Ninetales: You CAN'T be serious! We need to help him!

Splinter: No we don't.

Alolan Ninetales: You're not being reasonable. Lola, Poco, we're going to save Baron Draxum ourselves.

Lola and Poco: Okay! (hops on Aurora's back)

Alolan Ninetales: We'll see you after we save Draxum. (runs off)

Mikey: Dad, I'm back! You need to guess what I wish for! (notices that Baron Draxum is gone) Huh? Where did Baron Draxum go?

Splinter: Uh… I don't know. But don't worry. Let's just head over there.

Flora: (looks up) Found him!

Mikey: Huh? (looks up and gasps) Oh no! That officer got him!

Malka: What should we do?

Kassandra: We need to save him of course! It's the right thing to do.

Splinter: Do we have to?

Piper: Of course we have to~wan! Baron Draxum is our friend~wan! We can't just leave him~wan!

Flora: Then let's go and save Draxum.

Everyone: Right!

They run off to save Baron Draxum from the Hidden City police officer. Not knowing that someone is spying on them.

|Baron Draxum|

The balloon lands in front of a house. As the police officer enters the house, Aurora, Poco and Lola are spying on him.

Lola: Okay, how are we gonna save Mr. Draxum?

Alolan Ninetales: We just need to wait and come up with a plan.

Poco: What kind of plan?

Alolan Ninetales: Um… Let's just come up with something.

Lola: Okay! (Aurora shushes her) Okay… Sorry.

|Inside|

|Heather's Bedroom|

Police Officer: Oh Heather! Look what your dear ol' dad got you!

Heather: (gasps happily) A teddy bear?! For me?! (grabs and hugs Baron Draxum) Thanks, daddy! You're the best!

Police Officer: Anything for you, my little princess! Now you go play nicely with your toys and then get ready for bed. (closes door)

Once he closes the door, Heather gives out an evil grin towards Baron Draxum.

|Outside|

[SCREAMING]

Lola: What was that?!

Poco: That must be coming from inside. Oh dear… It seems Master Draxum is being tortured.

Lola: It's a tough life being a stuffed animal.

Alolan Ninetales: Okay, I have a plan. We should wait until everything is clear. We go inside, rescue Baron Draxum, and get out of there as soon as possible.

Lola: Before we get caught by that police officer! Good idea! Lift me up then!

Alolan Ninetales: You sure?

Lola: Yes! Just hurry up and do it already!

Aurora lifts Lola to the top of the wall. However, when Lola attempts to climb down, she is greeted by three blue dog-like creatures with red eyes.

Lola: Uh… Hello there, doggies. (chuckles nervously) Aurora, catch me! (jumps down)

Alolan Ninetales: (catches Lola) Got you! What happened?

Lola: Oh I don't know. Maybe there's some ferocious dogs at the other side of that wall!

Alolan Ninetales and Poco: Ferocious dogs?

Lola: Yes! There's no way we can get over there without being ripped apart by those beasts!

Poco: I see… Guess we need to look for another way to get inside of that house.

Alolan Ninetales: We could open a portal to get inside.

Lola: I would love to do that! But I can't use magic in this form! You just need to find someone who… Oh~, I know what you mean.

Alolan Ninetales: Be right back. And don't touch anything!

Together: We won't!

|Hisurte Resort and Spa|

Alolan Ninetales: Leo, I need your…! Huh? (touches hair) O...kay… Leo has hair? Oh nevermind! Leo, wake up! (freezes his arm; but there was no response) He must be sleeping. (spots Odachi Sword) I'm gonna borrow your odachi sword. (runs and grabs an odachi sword with her mouth; muffles) I'll bring it back to you! (opens the portal and jumps through it) Oh hey, Splinter. I thought you didn't want to come.

Splinter: Looks like you got blue's odachi sword. Are you planning on entering this house?

Alolan Ninetales: That's correct. But look, I thought you didn't care about Baron Draxum.

Splinter: I know but…

Mikey: He's the one who made us! Sure he was planning to use us for evil. But if he didn't do that, then none of us would've existed in the first place.

Tsareena: Baron Draxum has changed. He's part of the family. Even if he hasn't raised us at all. You should at least give him another chance.

Splinter: (sighs) Right…

Lola: So what's the plan, Splints?!

Alolan Ninetales: You do know that we three already made a plan right?

Lola: What plan?

Alolan Ninetales: Let me explain. I was gonna use Leo's odachi sword to open a portal to get inside the house.

Malka: Why didn't you just climb over this wall?

Flora: (climbs up to take a peak; climbs down) Because there's three dogs at the other side of the wall.

Lola: Yeah! Good thing I made it out while still having some stuffing left!

Alolan Ninetales: Anyways, once I get inside, I'm gonna look for Baron Draxum, grab him, and open a portal to get both of us out of there before we get caught by the officer.

Splinter: That's a good plan. But I want to add something. Mikey, could you give me a flower pendant?

Mikey: A flower pendant? Sure thing, dad! (takes out snowdrop pendant) Good thing Jessamine is nice enough to let me have the rest of these pendants.

Flora: What are you planning to use as a flower pendant?

Splinter: You'll see. (clears his throat) Harmonic Evolution combined with Environmental Evolution! (transforms after being fused with Aurora) You guys should be on lookout. I'll be right back with Baron Draxum. (opens portal to get inside Heather's bedroom) Now where is he? (spots Baron Draxum) There he is. (slowly walks to him) Just hang on. I'll cut you out. (slashes ropes to release Baron Draxum) There you go. No need to thank me. I'm only doing this for Mikey's sake.

Splinter is now human with light skin and blue-green eyes. His physique is the same height as his human form but has the same body type as his rat form. However, he switches into a woman to match with Aurora's gender as female. She has pale blue waist-length hair that is curled inward to resemble a snowdrop flower. Splinter wears a pale blue sleeveless leotard. A white snowdrop-shaped dress appears over the leotard. The ends being spread out. She also wears icy blue tights, white ballerina flats, snowdrop-shaped cuffs around her wrists, snowdrop-shaped anklets on both ankles, snowdrop hair-clip on the right side of her head, nails painted pastel green, pale blue lips and pale green eyeshadow. Splinter gains Aurora's ears and tails.

Baron Draxum: Why are you here?! Are you going to mock me more?!

Splinter: (shushes) Quiet. You're gonna get us caught. Besides, I'm not going to mock you.

Baron Draxum: _Sure_ you aren't.

Splinter: I'm serious. Look, let's just get outta here as soon as possible. (opens a portal) And I don't want to hear you complain. Got it?

Baron Draxum: Fine… I don't want to be here longer than I have to. Just get me away from that feathered monster!

Splinter: (shushes) Not so loud.

Baron Draxum: Sorry… My bad…

Before they could leave through the portal, the officer opens the door and catches them. He takes out a device and presses the button. Causing a wave to appear which cancels out both the odachi sword's portal and the brooch. Transforming Baron Draxum back to normal.

Splinter: Uh-oh… Um, this isn't what it looks like? (chuckles a bit nervously)

[SCREAMING; ELECTRICITY BUZZING]

Malka: Are they okay in there?

Flora: I don't think so. Mikey, should we…? Mikey?

Mikey: The coast is clear! Nobody is coming!

Kassandra: He's not listening. (Osman nods in agreement)

Suddenly, Baron Draxum and Splinter jump from the house.

Baron Draxum: We need to get outta here and hide! I've been exposed!

Mikey: But where are we gonna hide?!

Baron Draxum: Let's just find the nearest place to hide.

The screen shifts to the police officer who is talking through his walkie-talkie. Meanwhile, our heroes are inside a box in an alleyway.

Splinter: Oh this is just great. Now we have to deal with the police.

Baron Draxum: This is your fault!

Splinter: My fault?! How is this my fault?!

Baron Draxum: Maybe if you didn't let that officer take me, none of this would've happen!

Splinter: Maybe you should've kept your mouth shut!

Poco: Please don't argue. Arguing isn't the answer.

Baron Draxum: Silence, Poco. Now tell me, why do you hate me so much?! I'm trying everything to gain your trust!

Splinter: Gain my trust? Gain _my_ trust?! You wanna know the reason why I can't trust you?! It's because of what you did in the past! I had it all. Fame, fortune, the adoration of fans. Then Big Mama took me to the Battle Nexus where I had to fight for my life! I promised to never harm another creature after that experience. Then you just have to become part of my life. You turned me into a rat! Now tell me this. Why did you choose me out of anyone?!

Baron Draxum: Because when I met you, you were a broken man. You had nothing. Besides, if I didn't take you out of the Battle Nexus, then you wouldn't even have what you have gain now.

Splinter gasps. The screen shifts to a flashback during a rainy day in New York. Lou Jitsu is living in a box in an alleyway. Distraught over his new mutant form. A small hand grabs his hand. He looks up to see baby Raph, baby Donnie and baby Leo going to sleep. Then looks at baby Mikey who was tapping on his hand. He opens it and baby Mikey cuddles with it. He picks up the baby turtles and hugs them while Aurora is sleeping on his lap. It switches back to the present where Mikey grabs Splinter's hand. He grabs Mikey's hand back.

Splinter: (sighs) You know what? You're right.

Flora and Kassandra: He is?!

Splinter: I hate to admit it but you're right. If you didn't take me out of the Battle Nexus, I would've even become a rat and raising my sons for 13 years. (sighs) I'm sorry for the way I acted. I was just so stuck to the past that I didn't even give you a chance to trust you. (tears forming) Baron Draxum, could you ever forgive me?

Lola: Well Mr. Draxum? Are you willing to give him?

Baron Draxum: Guess I have to accept your apology. (reaches out his hand and pets Splinter's head) So don't start crying on me.

Splinter: You know, you aren't such a bad person after all.

Baron Draxum: (blushes) Shut up! I'm not like that!

Mikey: (chuckles) Yay, my wish has come true!

|Thought Bubble|

Mikey: (drops coin in fountain) I wish my two dads would get along…

|Present|

Baron Draxum: You do know that wishes don't…

Lola: (shushes) Don't ruin this moment, Mr. Draxum.

Police Officer: We know you're in there, Baron Draxum! Come out and surrender or else!

Splinter: Oh no. They found us.

Malka: Any ideas how we are gonna get out of this mess?

Baron Draxum: I have one. (puts his hand on Splinter's shoulder) You should get our boy out of here.

Splinter: What?

Baron Draxum: I'm going to surrender so you guys can escape. I'll be fine.

Splinter: You're willing to do that for our safety? That's really honorable of you. However, I have a better idea. Mikey, transform into your Frostic Form.

Mikey: Um, sure thing. (transforms after being fused with Rena) Why do you need me to be in this form?

Mikey is now human with dark brown skin and Elizabethan ice pink eyes. His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. However, he has changed gender to match Rena's gender as a female. She has pastel orange arm-length hair that is partially tied into a loop on top. Mikey wears an icy orange turtleneck long-sleeve sweater dress with icy green snowflake prints all over it. She also wears icy green tights with pastel orange snowball prints on it, orange boots with pink tufts on it and icy pink crystal balls attached to the sides of it, light orange crystallized scrunchie holding the loop in place, icy pink circlet around her forehead, orange snowflake earrings, orange crystals appearing around her waist to act like a skirt, and pastel pink lips.

Splinter: Well, my plan is to freeze the officer. But not to worry. It's going to be just above the knees from the bottom.

Baron Draxum: Are you crazy?!

Splinter: This is the only way. Now when you open this, I'll fire the arrows as a distraction. Mikey, you freeze the floor then freeze the police officers to their knees.

Mikey: You got it!

Baron Draxum: Now hold on! Maybe we should find another way too…

Splinter: Too late! Now, Mikey!

Once Mikey opens the lid, Splinter shoots some arrows up to the air. The arrows lands on the floor near the police officers. Mikey jumps out of the box and starts freezing the police officers up to their knees. The group runs off to find another place to hide.

Kassandra: I hope there's a nearby hiding place somewhere!

Flora: There has to. The Hidden City has a lot of places to hide.

Piper: But where could we hide~wan?

Splinter: Um… We could always hide in another box.

Baron Draxum: That won't do! We need a better hiding place before… (more police officers surround them) ...we get caught.

Mikey: Now what should we do?!

Lola: We aren't gonna surrender. That's for sure.

Poco: We can't fight the officers. We'll be in even more trouble then we are now.

Before they could do anything, a flash appeared. By the time the flash down, our heroes were gone.

|Rooftops|

Everyone: (groaning)

Kaminari: Is everyone alright?

Mikey: Kaminari?!

Kaminari: That's me. I heard a commotion and I decided to help you out.

Splinter: Thanks, Kaminari.

Kaminari: No problem. Also, there's someone that wants to meet you.

Splinter: Who?

?: That'll be me! (punches Splinter on the arm) How dare you ghost me like that, Yoshi! Do you have any idea how worried I was?! I thought something bad had happened to you!

Splinter: Horie?

?: And me, Ohara.

Splinter: Wow… It has been years hasn't it?

Horie: Yes it has! You certainly made me extremely worried!

Splinter: I'm sorry! There has been a lot happening to me for the past 13 years!

Horie: And now you're gonna get your punishment!

Borlock: Ohara, do they always act like this?

Ohara: Most of the time.

Sir Turts-a-lot: Couldn't they be civil about it?!

Ohara: They can… But they mostly argue.

Baron Draxum: Um, Kaminari. Could you do me a favor and talk to the officers? I know I'm not supposed to be here unless my charges have been dropped.

Kaminari: Of course. The Councilors didn't tell them about you being reformed. I'll go talk to them for you.

Baron Draxum: Thank you! I don't want to be in prison right now.

Kaminari: I know that. Don't worry. I can handle it.

Baron Draxum: Right.


	17. Bad Hair Day

The episode starts with a title screen that says "Tales of the Hidden City: Part 4". The Turtles, April, Splinter and their friends are looking at the map of the Hidden City.

Cherce: I know there's many places you can go to.

Raph: Which is about 200 activities! So as leader, I suggest we should just split up into groups and do our own thing!

So they split up into groups.

Cherce: (grabs brochure) The Hirsute Resort and Spa. I've heard of this place.

Leo: What's that?

Cherce: It's an exclusive resort and spa where you can have the ultimate relaxation.

Raichu: We could really use that! We're so tired from all that heroing stuff!

Leo: Totally agree with you. We deserve to have a well-deserved vacation.

Josephina: Tell me about it! We all deserve a vacation! Now let's head to that spa!

Everyone: Right!

Toiana: Let's go then! To the spa!

|Hirsute Resort & Spa|

Jeanette: (whistles) Look at this place! It's huge!

Raichu: I know raight?! This place is awesome!

Cherce: This resort & spa has many things including a beach over there, a sauna, full body massages, all you can eat buffet, and much more.

Lafaya: That sounds really relaxing.

Raichu: Oh hey, bub! Can we call you bub? Could you show us where we can lounge? (he points to the lounge chair) Thanks, buddy! We owe you one!

They went to the beach. Leo lays on the lounge chair while the others are sitting on the sand. When he removes his hat, the other yokai begins to gasps.

Leo: (notices that something is blocking the sun) Hey, who blocked out the sun? (looks up)

Unicorn #1: Pal, you need to leave. This is a private club.

Leo: Leave? Now hold on there. (puts dollar bill in unicorn #2's shirt) Maybe you could just let it slide.

However, they throw him out.

Raichu: Hey! What was that for?! You have no raight to…!

Unicorns: (gasps) Are you the one who was in the Battle Nexus?!

Raichu: Eh?

Unicorn #1: You were the one who fought alongside Rat Jitsu right?!

Raichu: Well yeah. Yeah I did! I totally fought in the Battle Nexus!

Unicorn #2: Awesome! You and your friends enjoy Hirsute. If you need anything, just whistle. (leaves)

Leo: Oh come on! I fought in the Battle Nexus too! And we both defeated Baron Draxum _and_ Shredder!

Raichu: But yet, they didn't recognize you. They could recognize me real quick.

Leo: Lemon, you need to convince them to let me in!

Raichu: I would… But I came here for some well-deserved relaxation. So~ bye! (runs off)

Leo: Lemon~! Jeez… Sometimes Lemon loves to make me mad.

A car stopped at the front of Hirsute.

Shabina: (steps out of the car) So this is Hirsute. Looks expensive.

Hisoka: That's because it's supposed to be that way. You see, Hirsute is well-known for its services. It has everything you could need for the ultimate relaxation.

Ginger: I can't wait to get in! (grabs Shabina's arm and pulls her inside)

Leo: (sighs) They get to go inside and I don't. Totally unfair.

Lorenzo: Can't wait to hit the beach for some surfing! (spots Leo) Hey there, fellow red-eared slider.

Leo: Huh? Who are you? A mutant?

Lorenzo: I'm actually a yokai. The name's Lorenzo. Everyone calls me Renzo. You?

Leo: I'm Leonardo. But you can call me Leo.

Lorenzo: So what are you doing out here?

Leo: Well those unicorns kicked me out for some reason. Everyone else is inside and I'm the only out here.

Lorenzo: Maybe they have a reason.

Leo: They said Hirsute is a private club.

Lorenzo: Hm… Maybe you're missing something.

Leo: Missing something?! I'm the faceman! I'm quite handsome! I had defeated Baron Draxum and Shredder! What am I missing?!

Lorenzo: I can't tell you but maybe that resort and spa may be the answer.

Leo: The creepy one? (Lorenzo nods) I don't know…

Lorenzo: Sometimes the answer is looking right at you. Just try it out.

Leo: If you say so… (walks to Last Resort & Spa)

|Meanwhile|

|Pool|

Raichu (laying on a inflatable tube): (sighs) This is really nice… I get to have a relaxing day. No bad guys to beat up. Nobody to save. It's just me, myself, and I… No heroing stuff. I wonder what the others are doing.

|Sauna|

Josephina: This sauna feels really nice…

Jeanette: It does… I could stay in here for hours…

Lafaya: Something wrong, Cher?

Cherce: I want to spend some time with Leo… I can't believe they threw him out! Just because he doesn't have hair!

Lafaya: Doesn't have hair?

Cherce: Yes. Hair. Look around you. Everyone either has hair or fur. Leo gets thrown out because he doesn't have any hair.

Josephina: Well what can we do? It's their policy.

Cherce: I think it's unfair for them to force Leo to leave. I'm gonna have a talk with those unicorns. (opens door) You girls can have the sauna. (leaves)

|Raichu|

|Beach|

Raichu: (carrying a surfboard over his head) Time to hit the beach and surf some waves! Leo is so missing this day of relaxa...tion? What the?! (runs to Leo) Leo?! Is that you?!

Leo: Oh hello there, Lemon.

Raichu: Is that real hair or just a wig?

Leo: This is definitely real. (pulls his blonde hair slightly) See? 100% real.

Raichu: How did this happen?!

Leo: I went to the resort & spa that was across from here and I met this Yokai who is a masseur there. He poured some hair serum on me and now I have gorgeous hair! Look at me! I'm even more handsome than before! (picks up Lemon) This is like a dream come true! (throws Lemon into the air and catches him)

Raichu: Yeah it is… But didn't this "masseur" tell you any side effects?

Leo: Maybe. I don't remember. But anyways, with this gorgeous blonde hair, I'm gonna have a relaxing day. Now if you excuse me, (yawns) I'm gonna fall asleep. (falls asleep which causes Lemon to drop to the ground)

Raichu: That was fast… But I don't trust this masseur he talked about. Maybe Undertow can help me out on this. (grabs Pokeball from Leo's bag) Good thing we bring these bags around. (throws Pokeball)

Vaporeon: Vaporeon!

Raichu: Hey Undertow. Could you help me on something?

Vaporeon: And what kind of help is it?

While they were talking, Leo's hair began moving. The hair controls Leo to a yokai and, using its "tentacles", grabs the watch. It takes Leo to the top of a lifeguard tower.

Yokai #1: My watch! Someone has stolen my watch!

Leo: Hm? (sits up) What watch? Who stole a watch? (looks around while blinking tiredly)

Lorenzo: Yo Leo! What are you doing up there?

Leo: Good question. How did I even get up here? I don't remember sleeping here.

Shabina: (laughing) Are you sure you didn't just sleepwalk?!

Leo: 1) This isn't funny and (jumps down) 2) I don't remember at all. Seriously.

Lorenzo: Maybe you should just head to the pool.

Leo: Good idea. (walks off)

|Cherce|

|Pool|

Cherce: Leo! (hugs him) Are you okay?! (kisses his cheek) Did they throw you too hard?! (repeatedly kissing him on the same cheek)

Leo: I'm fine, I'm fine. Don't worry about it.

Cherce: (touches Leo's hair) You have hair? (Leo nods) How?

Leo: Well~ I got some help from a yokai masseur. And now I'm even more handsome than before!

Cherce: You certainly are! Now we can spend time together! (chuckles as he hugs Leo's arm)

Leo: (yawns) I would but I feel sleepy. (grabs pool tube) I'm gonna take a quick nap. (jumps into pool with pool toy; sits on it and falls asleep)

Cherce: Aw~... He's so cute when he's sleeping. (walks off) I'll let him sleep for a bit and then we can relax together.

|Few Hours Later|

Yokai #2: My purse! Someone has stolen my purse!

Leo: Huh? Wha?

Josephina: There you are, Leo! What are you doing on the ground?

Leo: On the ground? But I was sleeping on the pool tube.

Yokai #2: My purse was ruby-colored and had feathers!

Leo: (digging his hair) Ruby feathers? (grabs a ruby feather from his hair; panics) Am I stealing things?! No way! I'm the hero! Heroes don't steal!

Josephina: Calm down. There must be a logical explanation. Maybe you were stealing in your sleep and don't remember any of it.

Leo: That could be a possibility. But why would I have feathers inside my hair?

Lafaya: That doesn't make sense.

Leo: Exactly! Now I have to call someone. Yo, Mind Raph?!

Mind Raph appears. Whispering something before turning around to face Leo.

Mind Raph: Sorry about that. I was just giving real Raph some advice. What seems to be the problem, little bro?

Leo: I've been so tired lately. Whenever I fell asleep, I would hear someone say something is missing. And when I wake up, I end up at a new location. What should I do to prove I didn't do anything bad?

Mind Raph: Hm… How about you dip your feet in that chocolate fountain? That way when you wake up, you'll see the footprints and determine whether you stole something or not.

Leo: That's a great idea! Thanks, Mind Raph! (Mind Raph disappears) I know what to do. (runs and jumps into the chocolate fountain)

Raichu: Not the chocolate fountain! I love this one! Why did you jump into it?!

Leo: Because this is the only way I can prove that I didn't steal anything. If I did, there should be some footprints all over it.

Raichu: Couldn't you use something else?! Like ketchup?! Mayonnaise?! Even some mustard?!

Vaporeon: Let it go, Lemon. There's thousands of chocolate fountains you can have. For now, this is just for evidence.

Raichu: (groans) My chocolate fountain…

Vaporeon: It's not your chocolate fountain.

Raichu: Whatever… Rai-Rai… (leans on the base of the chocolate fountain from the back; crossing his arms angrily) I can't believe he put his feet in the chocolate fountain! All because he wants to prove that he didn't steal… (opens his eyes and sees Leo's hair dragging the sleeping Leo to a wallet) anything? Am I hallucinating or did Leo's hair…? (the hair grabs the wallet and begins mopping away the chocolate) Hey! (thinking) Now I see what's going on! That hair is the culprit! I better tell Leo about this.

Once Leo is back into the chocolate fountain, Lemon jumps up to the edge of the fountain. He proceeds to use Thunderbolt on Leo.

Leo: (screams) I'm awake! I'm awake! (looks around and looks down) Looks like I didn't steal anything at all.

Yokai #3: My wallet! Someone stole my wallet!

Raichu: You were saying?

Dollars and coins fall out of Leo's hair.

Leo: No way!

Raichu: I hate to tell you this but…

Leo: We need to find out exactly what's going on. (stands on the table after licking the chocolate from his feet) Don't worry, everyone! Leonardo is here to solve the case of the missing items!

Raichu: So nobody panicked here! _We'll_ solve this case! All we need to do is just use the security orb to see who the culprit is. (runs off with Leo)

Unicorn #1: Oh~... Why didn't we think of that?

Unicorn #2: That makes perfect sense.

|Inside Seashell|

Leo: Now let's see what's really going on.

The two begin watching everything through the orb. They saw that the hair was stealing the stolen stuff. Then they saw Aurora.

Leo and Raichu: Aurora?!

Alolan Ninetales (security orb): Seriously? Leo is fast asleep. (spots odachi sword) He wouldn't mind if I were to take the odachi sword. (grabs odachi sword with her mouth; muffles) I'm gonna use your sword for a while. I promise to give it back to you! (summons a portal and jumps through it)

Leo: (gasps as the hair is stealing the purse and the wallet) My hair is the one stealing everyone's stuff?!

Raichu: I was going to tell you but you keep interrupting me. (crosses his arms) This was the second option I was gonna tell ya that your hair is EVIL~!

Leo: I can't believe it! That masseur has poured evil hair serum in my head!

Raichu: Not to worry, Leo. Just let me cut your hair completely off before it- (gets hit by the hair's tentacle which causes him to hit the seashell open) Ow…

Leo: Hey! Nobody does that to Lemon! (starts pulling the hair) Get off of me right now!

However, the hair starts attacking Leo.

Leo: Lemon, (as the hair drags him to another location) help~ me~!

Raichu: (shakes himself off) Not to worry, Leo! I'm coming! (runs after him)

|Cherce|

Cherce: (drinking coconut juice from the coconut) I do love this coconut juice. Maybe I should get one for Leo. (hears a crash; tail sticked up in shock) Hm? (turns to see Leo being attacked by his hair) Leo?

Leo: This isn't what is supposed to happen! Get off of me, you evil hair!

Cherce: Don't worry. I'll help you. (takes out his claws) You better not hurt my Leo, you hairy fiend.

However, the hair grabs Cherce and throws him to a pillar.

Hisoka: Seems like that guy is in a pickle.

Cherce: You think?

Hisoka: Not to worry. I do have something that might take care of this _hairy_ situation. Pun intended. (chuckles to himself as he takes out a hair serum)

Cherce: Seriously? A hair serum?

Hisoka: But this isn't the type you would see in stores. Oh no. This particular serum has a secret ingredient that all mystic hair absolutely hates. (whistles) Bina, Ginger, hold him down!

Shabina and Ginger grab one of Leo's arms on both sides.

Hisoka: Perfect. (jumps on Leo's shoulders and removes cork from serum) Now let me pour this on you and let the magic do itself.

The hair begins to scream and removes itself from Leo's head. Once it did, Shabina and Ginger let go of his arms. Cherce runs and jumps on top of Leo. Kissing his lips repeatedly.

Cherce: My poor blueberry. (kisses him) Are you alright? (kisses him)

Leo: (blushing) I'm fine… I'm just glad that evil hair is out of my bald head. Now could you get off of me so I can stand up? Please?

Cherce: Oh right. (gets off of Leo) Sorry. I'm so glad you're okay. (cuddling him affectionately) I thought I lost you there.

Leo: Uh-huh. Now we have to destroy that evil hair before it causes even more chaos!

Everyone: Right!

|Beach|

The hair has grown into a monstrous size. It rampages throughout the beach area. Josephina and the others are trying to fight it off. But they struggle to do it.

Josephina: This hair is nothing but trouble!

Toiana: Does anyone have ideas?!

Jeanette: Um… No clue. (dodges attack) But we need to think of something! (levitates sand and has it wrapped around the hair monster) I hope this holds it!

Josephina: (spots Leo and the others) There you are! We could really use your help right now!

Leo: I know! Don't worry! Leon got this! (whistles) Undertow!

Vaporeon: (running to Leo's side) Yes?

Leo: We should fuse together to stop that hair monster!

Vaporeon: Okay. Let's do this.

Leo: Harmonic Evolution! (transforms after being fused with Undertow) Everyone stand back! Let Leon handle this situation. (summon twin water katanas)

Leo is now human with light skin and aquamarine eyes. His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. Leo has light blue ankle-length low ponytail that is tied at the end while the bangs are dark blue. Leo wears a black sleeveless zipped turtleneck jacket that is underneath a light blue off-the-shoulders short-sleeved shirt with a zigzag neckline on top and dark blue shorts. He also wears dark blue arm-length fingerless gloves, dark blue ribbon bow holding the low ponytail, dark blue toeless socks, light blue "fins" attached to the outer-sides of the socks, nails painted aquamarine, dark blue teardrop earrings, aquamarine teardrop necklace around her neck, light blue lips, yellow eyeshadow, and pale blue translucent off-the-shoulders wraps. Leo gains Undertow's fins and tail.

Lorenzo: Whoa, you look awesome dude!

Leo: Why thank you. Now just let Leon do his thing. (charges at the hair monster) Time for you to have a haircut! (starts slashing the hair monster in pieces) A permanent haircut that is!

Nasher: That… was… so cool~!

Leo: Of course it was. (uses his hair to flick his hair to the right) I'm quite amazing. And now I have to find the one person who put me through that. (whistles) Lemon?! Help me find that masseur so I can give him a piece of my mind!

Raichu: You got it! Rai-rai!

|Later|

|Entrance|

Leo: (normal form) And so, with my detective skills, I found out that this masseur used me as a guinea pig for his plan of stealing people's belongings!

Unicorn #1: Really huh?!

Leo: That's right! You should thank me, Leo Splinterson, for a job well done. Maybe give me a reward for my hard work.

Unicorn #2: Right, right. We'll give you something.

Cherce: And it better be something generous. (cuddles his face) My little blueberry had been through a lot and all he wants is to have a nice relaxing day from his heroing duties. (uses the puppy-eye trick on them) Would you please be kind as to give us the best spa day of our lives? Pretty please?

Unicorn #1: Sure! But how about this? (gives Leo a card) This is a V.I.P card. You could come here as many times as you want. You can bring as many people you know and it's unlimited. You can be here for free! No need to pay for it!

Josephina: Really?!

Unicorn #2: Yeah! We only give this to our most pristine customers. But we'll make this as an exception since you were able to stop the thief.

Cherce: This is much better! Thank you so much. We'll definitely come back soon.

The group walks off. Suddenly, a phone begins to beep.

Toiana: That's for me! (takes out her phone and checks her message) This is from Mikey. He says we should meet him and the others at the map area.

Raichu: The map area?!

Leo: If only Aurora didn't take my odachi sword…

Cherce: Before we go back to the map, maybe we should go shopping. There's a shopping district and we could go buy some stuff.

Jeanette: That would be nice.

Josephina: Oh definitely! Let's go shopping!

They head to the shopping district where they checked out the many shops that line the area.

Cherce: Leo, look at this! (shows him a blue kimono) You should try it on!

Leo: Okay. (puts on kimono) How do I look?

Cherce: (whistles) You look handsome. (purrs affectionately) Very handsome in fact. (chuckles to himself)

Leo: You think so? I would've been more handsome if I had real hair.

Cherce: It would but I love you just the way you are. (sees Leo with a frown) Hey, you feeling okay?

Leo: I'm so confused.

Cherce: Confused? Confused about what?

Leo: You say you love me and I know you do. But I still don't know if I love you that way. Like maybe I'm not into other guys. But I don't want to break your heart. (groans) I'm really confused. I don't know what I want.

Cherce: I see… (grabs Leo's hand) Like I said, I'm staying right beside you no matter what. All you need is to follow what your heart wants. I was like that too but I was able to figure out who I am. You can do the same.

Leo: (smiles) I guess you're right about that.

Cherce: Of course I'm right. (purring while cuddling Leo's neck) Besides, you shouldn't doubt yourself. I can tell that you have things that might even surprise yourself. (licks Leo's face) Okay?

Leo: (blushes while grinning) Okay!


	18. Fists of Furry

The episode begins in the living room where the Turtles, April and their friends are doing their own thing. Splinter and Aurora, in their uniforms, enter the living room.

Splinter: Oh look! I found my Lou Jitsu jumpsuit. Oh how did I put this on? (everyone ignores him; proceeds to hit the Turtles on their heads) Hey! I'm trying to get your attention!

Flora: Sorry about that. So what do you need to tell us?

Alolan Ninetales: We were gonna tell you about our chain of dojos!

Raichu: Oh raight! Your dojos!

Splinter: The best ones in the city!

Donnie and Male Meowstic: New York City?

Alolan Ninetales: New York City… Of course it's New York City! What did you think we were gonna say?! Jersey City?!

Splinter: Anyways, we are gonna be doing an overdue dojo inspection. So if one of you would like to accompany me, I could teach you some moves.

Raph: Does that include the Deadly Seven Vipers move?!

April: A move so dangerous that anybody would surrender just by the mention of its name.

Ampharos (Mega Evolution): Are we gonna finally see it?!

Splinter: I can't show you that move. It's highly secretive. But who would like to come with me anyway?

Raph: You heard him, guys. Let's see who will go with dad!

They begin to rumble much to Splinter's dismay.

Leo: It looks like… I'm the winner… of this… match… (passes out)

Alolan Ninetales: April, you should come with us for the dojo inspections.

April: (climbs on top of Leo) Whoo! Alright! Let's go!

Ampharos: Yeah! Let's go! To the dojos!

|Outside|

Splinter: Okay, this is the first stop of my dojo inspection. I sure hope it hasn't since our… absence?!

Alolan Ninetales: Komodo Dragons eh? That could mean only one person capable of taking our dojo.

Together: Kristoff von Bradford!

April: Who?

Splinter: Our rival! He's evil! Very evil! He doesn't care about dojo honor at all!

Ampharos: And that's a bad thing right?

Alolan Ninetales: Absolutely! Let's just head to the other dojos.

But most of the dojos were taken over by the Komodo Dragons. They were able to find one Lou Jitsu dojo.

April: And this is the last one.

Alolan Ninetales: (sighs) Let's just head inside.

Splinter: (opens door) Hello there. I'm Randall. Just your everyday teenager. Passing by to see what you're doing.

Girl: We're just practicing our Lou Jitsu moves!

Leafeon: I see… Can we see your moves?

Whismur: Absolutely! Please watch us!

Leafeon: Of course. Just begin please?

They began but it wasn't good.

Splinter: Uh… What is this?

Alolan Ninetales: I think they're trying to do the moves. But it's not what it's supposed to look like. Not from a long shot.

[WATCH BEEPING]

Boy 2: Oh no! Here comes the Komodo Dragons to beat us up!

Komodo Dragon Students: (enters) Work hard! Stay hard! Time to destroy the Lou Jitsu! (starts destroying the dojo)

April: Hey! You better stop right now! (takes out two Pokeball) Yuki, Bella, come on out!

Sylveon: Sylveon!

Glaceon: Glaceon!

April: Bella, use Fairy Wind! Yuki, Icy Wind!

Sylveon: Fairy…!

Glaceon: Icy…!

Together: Wind~! (blows away the Komodo Dragon Students)

April: Good job, you two.

Sylveon: Thanks. Nobody has no right destroying one's property.

Bella now has two extra tendrils coming from the top of her bows. Each wrapping around her head and back respectively and tied together. She also wears a pink and white hooded cloak covering most of her body except for her legs, tail and ears.

Glaceon: Right. Who told you to come here and destroy this dojo?

Kristoff: That would be me. Kristoff von Bradford!

Magmortar: And his partner, Magmortar! We're taking this dojo!

Splinter: Oh no you don't! You won't be having this one!

Magmortar: I see. You refuse to back down easily? Then maybe we should burn you into toast! (aims at Splinter and Aurora)

Sylveon: We can't let you do that!

Glaceon: Yeah. You should just leave while you still have time.

Magmortar: Leave? (laughs) You must be crazy to think we're gonna leave without taking this dojo! Flamethrower!

Sylveon: Rain Dance! (summons rain which drenches the Flamethrower)

Magmortar: (growling) How dare you! Now you're gonna pay for this!

Kristoff: That should be enough, Magmortar.

Splinter: Listen here. I won't let you have this dojo. In fact, we should have a competition. The winner will have this dojo.

Kristoff: That sounds interesting. I accept. Hope to see you there despite… your height requirement. (leaves)

Komodo Dragon Students: Work hard! Stay hard! Now it's time for us to leave! (leaves)

Alolan Ninetales: We can't let him win!

Leafeon: So who are you going to choose? (turns) They aren't really great fighters.

Splinter: But there is one who is. April O'Neil, you will be the chosen one! The one who is our last hope!

Sylveon: Eh?

April: Me? The chosen one who will save the dojo?

Alolan Ninetales: That's right. We will help you train for this fight. Using the dojo code of honor of course.

Splinter: So please do this for my sake.

April: Hm… Okay, sensei. I mean Splinter. I mean…

Alolan Ninetales: Doesn't matter. Let's begin your training.

The screen shifts to April and Splinter, both wearing uniforms with Splinter wearing a red helmet, getting ready for the training.

Splinter: I shall teach you some of these moves that will help you in this fight. Begin! (starts fighting) The blocking llama! (blocks punches) Block your opponents punches and then strike them down. (jumps backwards and pounces) Tiger pounce! Pounce at your opponent with great speed and strike them with gracefulness. (dodges)

April: That should be easy. But maybe you could teach me a move as a last resort.

Alolan Ninetales: You mean…?

April: The deadly seven vipers move. Would you teach me?! Please?! Pretty please?! I promise I won't teach anyone else about it!

Splinter: You really promise?

April: Yes! You know you can trust April O'Neil. I'm _great_ at keeping secrets! You know that.

Splinter: Well~... Alright, April. I shall teach you that move. But only use it as a last resort. Nothing more nothing less.

April: Understood, sensei. If that's okay with you.

Splinter: Doesn't matter. We need to do some training before the fight.

April: Right!

|Later|

|Stadium|

The Turtles and their friends are in the stadium where the fight is taking place.

Glaceon: You ready for this, April?

April: I was born ready!

Glaceon: Don't get cocky. And don't underestimate your opponent. And also,...

April: I get it, Yuki! Don't worry! April O'Neil got this! Trust me.

Glaceon: I'm just giving you advice.

April: I know…

Magmortar: Now then, who will you choose as her opponent? Choose wisely.

Splinter: Hm… Um… I'll choose… him!

Kristoff: Frank.

Frank hops off the cart and poses. The top of his uniform is ripped off to show off his muscles.

Komodo Dragon Students: Work hard! Stay hard! You have chosen Frank as your opponent!

April: Oh~... Guess I'm not ready for this.

Splinter: I know you can do it, April. Just remember what I've taught you.

April: Okay.

The match begins. Frank was able to get 2 points. But using the moves Splinter taught her, she was able to get 2 points.

Kristoff: Frank, you know what to do.

Frank nods and begins hitting the floor. Causing his hand to become red and swollen.

April: I can't fight him like this. He has an injured hand. So how about we (reaches her hand out to him) call this truce?

Just before Frank can grab her hand, Kristoff slaps her hand away.

Kristoff: Truce?! We don't accept truce, little girl.

April: Little?! First off, I'm a teenager! And second off, how dare you slap my hand like that! I refused to fight someone who has an injury!

Tsareena: You tell him, April!

Raichu: This isn't a fair fight at all!

Male Meowstic: Do you really have no honor at all?

Magmortar: Shut up! We Komodo Dragons don't call truce! We will do anything to win! How about you close your mouths or I shall burn you alive?

Midnight Lycanroc: Oh yeah?! You think we're scared of you!

Glaceon: Nightmare, don't make this worse.

Tsareena: Magmortar, how about you pick on somebody your own size?!

Glaceon: Oh no… This isn't gonna be good.

Kristoff: Frank, you know what to do now.

April: Know what?!

Glaceon: Do you mean that crate with a mysterious green glow? (the crate starts to growl) And it's growling?

Magmortar: You'll see.

Frank approaches the crate. He reaches out his arm in which something bite him. It causes him to turn into a greenish monster.

April: What the what?!

Flora: Oh my!

Mingus: He turned into a monster?!

Raichu: What a twist of events!

April: Wait a minute. Is this even allowed?

Referee: Hm… I'll allow it! (blows the whistle)

April: (dodges attacks)

Piper: Go, April! You can do it~wan!

Kassandra: Don't let him win!

A mysterious figure is watching the fight from above before running off.

April: Okay, Frank! That's it! Looks like I have to use the Seven Deadly Vipers!

Mikey: O...mi...gosh! Dad taught April that move?!

Raph: Does that mean…?!

Cherce: We're gonna see that move firsthand. This is so exciting.

Frank: Uh…

April: What's wrong? Come attack me. If you dare.

Frank: Uh… I can't… I just can't… (falls to his knees) I surrender!

Kristoff: No… No… No~!

Splinter and Alolan Ninetales: Yes!

Everyone: Hot~ Oatmeal!

April: I won! I really won!

Glaceon: Which means we get to keep the Lou Jitsu Dojo.

Splinter: That's right. I'm very proud of you, April. Those moves have certainly help you.

April: Couldn't have done it without you, sensei.

Splinter: Of course.

Kristoff: That's not fair! We're supposed to win!

Alolan Ninetales: The mere mention of the Seven Deadly Vipers would make anyone surrender on the spot. Clearly you haven't heard of it.

Kristoff: Because I don't need a stupid move to surrender! (begins charging at April) You shall pay for this!

Before he could attack her, Cherce and Leo jumped forward and kicked him to the crate. It then breaks, revealing a komodo dragon yokai inside.

Cherce: Huh? It's a yokai. I see. So this is how Frank got some extra strength.

Toiana: What is that thing?! A komodo dragon?!

Jeannette: Looks like it.

Kassandra: Oh no!

Jeannette: Do you know about this one?

Kassandra: Yes. This komodo dragon yokai has the power of giving anyone extra strength through its bite. Seems like Kristoff must've found it somewhere.

Ashley: And have been using it for matches like this. What a big cheat!

Blythe: You say it!

Dino: Right. We should do something.

But before anyone could make their move, the komodo dragon yokai bites on Kristoff's shoulder. Transforming him into a green monster.

Leo: Don't worry, guys. We'll handle this wannabe martial artist.

Our heroes starts attacking. But their attacks have little to no effect. With one swing, Kristoff knocks everyone out to the ground.

Splinter: Nobody does that to my sons or their friends! (charges at Kristoff) You shall not have my dojo, Kristoff van Bradford! (kicks him on the chest)

Becoming more angry, he knocks Splinter to the side along with Aurora and Lief who was getting in his way.

Kristoff: Now with everyone out of the way, it's just the two of us.

April: Everyone! (growling) Oh now you done it! Nobody messes with the fam! You wanna fight?! Then let's fight! If I win, you need to give me HALF of your dojos!

Kristoff: Deal. Now let's start this match, little girl. Hope you can defeat me in this form.

The match begins. April and Yuki's attacks had little effect on Kristoff.

Magmortar: Take this! Fire Spin!

They dodge Fire Spin. This gives Kristoff the advantage by punching April to the wall of the audience stand.

Glaceon: April!

Magmortar: Flamethrower! (Yuki faints) And you lost.

Kristoff: (approaches April) Well, well, well. Looks like I won this match. Now all the Lou Jitsu dojos will belong to moi. (picks her up from the collar of her uniform) Any last words before I pummel you to death?

April: (struggling with her words) Two… w-w-words… Harm...onic… Evol...ution…

Kristoff: What?

Suddenly, he gets kicked away. Dropping April to the ground.

Kristoff: (growling) Who did that?!

?: Seems like someone is getting angry.

Splinter: (wakes up) Huh? What's going on?

Yan: I, Martial Lee, will not allow you to destroy my enemies! I'm supposed to do that!

Splinter: Martial Lee? The actor before me?

Kristoff: I've heard of you! You're all washed up! A nobody! (tries to attack Martial Lee)

Yan: (hits his throat) But I still got my skills. Now I suggest you should surrender.

Kristoff: Never! I never surrender to anyone!

April: (thinking) I gotta come up with something. (crawls to Yuki; talking) Yuki, wake up. We need to fuse together.

Glaceon: (groans) Right… Let's do it already.

April: Well good thing I have regenerative powers. (stands up) Harmonic Evolution! (transforms after being fused with Yuki) Icy Wind! (blows Icy Wind at Yan and Kristoff) Now it's time for you to give up!

April has dark blue sleek bob with the bangs being teal. The dangles hanging from the ears with two dark blue, rhombus-shaped markings. Ice crystals are formed behind her head in a spiky ponytail. Her eyes are teal with dark blue rhombus-shaped pupils that are in a cross-style. April wears a light blue mini sweater dress with a diamond-shaped cutout in the middle of it as well as a large diamond-shaped cutout on her back that ends at the hips. She also wears dark blue flats with detachable ice blades on the bottom, dark blue leggings, royal blue belt with a light blue pouch attached to the left side of it, dark blue diamond-shaped markings over her eyes, and light blue crystallized tiara on her head. April gains Yuki's ears and tail.

Kristoff: Never! (charges at April) Kristoff will win!

April: Then you leave me with no choice. (freezes her fingers) The Seven Deadly Vipers!

She strikes Kristoff 6 times in different parts of his body. Then with her last strike, she kicks him upwards to the wall in which he went flying to the sky.

April: And that's what you get for messing with my friends!

Yan: (shivering in fear) What a move! I-I-I can't believe it! You know what? I was planning on fighting my enemy but I don't feel like it today! Goodbye! (runs off)

April: Looks like hot oatmeal saved the day. I should probably have someone heal them. (walks to Flora; grabs her hand and puts it on her chest which immediately starts to heal her) Yo Flora! Can you heal everyone?!

Flora: Huh? (sits up) Um, sure thing. I'm on it.

April: Thanks. (thinking) Can't wait to tell the others I was able to defeat Kristoff. Though they'll be sad that they didn't get to see the Seven Deadly Vipers move. Oh well. There's always a next time.


	19. The Clothes Don't Make The Turtle

The episode begins with Raph trying on an outfit.

Raph: So be honest.

Raichu: I love it!

Male Meowstic: But I don't really love it.

Donnie: Hm… Same here.

Raph: Ugh… I'm a disaster!

Leo: Not to worry, Raph. We got you cover with more clothes to wear.

Raph continued dressing up in different outfits until he found the perfect outfit.

Lola: Love it! It's perfect!

Cherce: (whistles) Did it get hot in here? 'Cause you're on fire!

Raph: (chuckles) You guys. (continues chuckles)

Midnight Lycanroc (wearing a white jacket (unzipped) and red hat): You sure this is good on me?

Male Meowstic: Absolutely. It looks really good on you, Nightmare.

Raichu: Absolutely! (whistles) You're on fire!

Midnight Lycanroc: Thanks for the kind compliments.

Raichu: No problem. Now let's go! (spots something) Hold on! Me and Leo want to get something!

Midnight Lycanroc: Why?

Leo: Because we can't just pass this up.

Leo and Lemon changes outfits until they put on the last outfit.

Donnie: Holy truffle mac and cheese! (begins cheering with the others)

Cherce: Wow~, you look so handsome! (cuddles Leo) We should totally hang out with those clothes. Maybe a nice private place where it's just the two of us.

Leo: We can do that later.

Cherce: Yay!

Lola: Now it's your turn, Mikey!

Mikey: No, I don't really want-

But he and Rena try on outfits until he puts on the last one.

Mikey: Now hold on! Why are we getting all dressed up for?!

Tsareena: Now that you mention it, I don't remember why we're getting all dressed up.

Midnight Lycanroc: Uh… Me either!

Raichu: You guys don't remember?! (grabs ticket) We were going to the Magic House!

|Flashback|

Donnie and Raph are playing against each other. Mikey, Cherce, Nasher, Lola and Serephina are watching them play. Leo and Lemon enter the living room.

Leo: Guys, guys, guys! You would never believe what we got for you!

Raph: Leo! You're getting in the way!

Donnie: Yeah! I was about to beat Raphael here.

Raph: No you weren't.

Donnie: Yes I was.

Raichu: Just listen. We got tickets for the Magic House! Get this?! They're gonna reveal Houdini's secrets tonight! Isn't it awesome?!

Midnight Lycanroc: Wow. I never seen Lemon act so excited towards something like this.

Male Meowstic: Agree. It's actually quite interesting.

Leo: So what do you say? You all wanna go or what?!

Lola: Absolutely! Let's go already!

Cherce: But first, we should get all dressed up for the occasion.

|Flashback Ends|

Raph: Oh yeah! The Magic House! How could we forget about that?!

Male Meowstic: Which means we should put on formal attire. (whistles) Let's do this!

They change into formal attire after doing a montage.

Donnie: We look good, boys. And for the gals, you're very beautiful.

Lola: (chuckles) Why thank you, purply. You're being such a gentleman.

Cherce: Ugh… I don't like this formal attire. It's way too uncomfortable.

Leo: But you look great all in all. (picks up Nasher) And Nash here is adorable.

Nasher: I'm not adorable!

Leo: Yes you are.

Cherce: (chuckles a bit) Thanks.

Donnie: Now we should take a picture before we… Huh? Wait a minute. (swipes through the photos) When did I take these photos?

Lola: Weird… It's as if we already went there. Flashback time!

|Flashback|

Donnie: Since everyone is here, say "Science is more awesome than magic!" (takes a picture)

Lola: Wow~, look at this place. It's amaze-balls! Do you agree, Sera? (Sera nods in agreement) Yay!

Cherce: It is quite cool.

Nasher: When are we gonna see the secret?!

Leo: Soon, little buddy. (takes out phone) I just can't wait to see Houdini's secrets!

Raichu: We can't miss it! (spots someone) Eh? Isn't that…?

Midnight Lycanroc: Oh yeah. It's Hypno-potamus! What is he doing here?!

Tsareena: I'm not sure but whatever it is, it can't be good.

Male Meowstic: I believe he's going after Houndini's journals.

Lola: Houdini's journals?!

Male Meowstic: If Hypno were to get his hands on them, what do you think would happen?

Raichu: Uh… He would warp reality?

Male Meowstic: Ding, ding, ding. That's correct.

Midnight Lycanroc: Then we can't let him! Let's go, team!

They follow Hypno. But he disappeared before they could reach him.

Leo: Where did he go?!

Lola: Hm… He must be using one of his tricks or something.

Donnie: Ah yes, trickery. The illusion of cowardly.

Cherce: Well we should look around. This _is_ a Magic House after all. So there could be some hidden doorways.

As they checked for any hidden switches, a bookshelf was open besides Mikey.

Tsareena: Uh… Did that bookshelf just move?

Raichu: Whoa… A sliding bookshelf… Awesome!

Leo: Let's see if someone is in here. (starts cooing like an owl)

A figure, taking a resemblance to Hypno-potamus, approaches the Mad Dogs.

|Flashback Ends|

Lola: How strange… Since we have those photos, as if we already went, what does this mean? Hm… I wonder… This is quite a mystery just waiting for us to solve! (snaps her fingers to make everyone wear different outfits)

Leo: Is this some kind of trap?

Mikey: Wait! I know! We're trapped in an 80s movie montage!

Lola: Yup! I already know this is a trap but I just want you to figure it out. Not the type to ruin the surprise.

Leo: I have to give Hypno credit. This is pretty original. But it's so-so on the trap part.

Raichu: Yeah, it doesn't have some danger elements to it. It's pretty tame for the most part.

Raph: Either way, we need to get out of here before Hypno… Donnie, Emerald, can you two stop dancing and pay attention?!

Donnie: Sorry, big brother. You know us. When there's a funky and catchy beat, we have to dance.

Male Meowstic: It's the principle. We must dance to catchy music!

Seraphina: (summons a sentence) "So how do we get out of this trap?"

Mikey: What I remember about 80s movies is they had to find the perfect outfit.

Donnie: Of course… The perfect outfit. The outfit that (strikes a pose) screams out perfect! The one that says (strikes a pose) "You think I was just a country bump?! Think again! (strikes a pose) I'm letting my hair down and flying to success!"

Tsareena: But at the end, the hero realizes that it's not about the clothes. It's about who they are on the inside.

Mikey: And that's the most perfect outfit of them all!

They remove the clothing to their usual ones.

Lola: Yeah, yeah. Now let's do another montage to find the perfect outfit!

[MONTAGE]

Mikey: Uh… It didn't work!

Tsareena: Maybe we're missing something.

Midnight Lycanroc: But _what_ are we missing?

Donnie: Well while you guys figure things out, me and Emerald are just gonna jammity-jam on that groovity-groove.

Raichu: The jam?

Male Meowstic: Well yeah. The one that we are listening to right now.

They all look at the radio. Leo's face turned into a frown when he realized that the music is the one who's trapping them here.

Leo: That's it! The stereo! We need to kill the stereo!

Raichu: Already on it! Iron~ Tail! (smashes radio)

The room changes back to the area they were now in.

Cristoforo: Well well well. Looks like you guys are back.

Leo: You are?

Cristoforo: Oh right! I'm Cristoforo! The King of Illusion!

Leo: The King of Illusion?!

Raichu: We've heard of you! You're one of the youngest skilled magicians in the world!

Cristoforo: The one and only.

Estella: And as for me, I'm Estella. I'm not a magician but I'm here for some fashion inspiration.

Raph: So why are you doing here?

Cristoforo: For Houdini's secret reveal of course! But we followed you here when you were following someone else.

Mikey: You mean Hypno?! Did you see him?!

Estella: No… Sorry. But would you like us to help you?

Leo: The more the merrier! Come on! We need to get to Hypno-potamus! (takes out Pokeball) Come on out, Undertow!

Vaporeon: Vaporeon!

Raph: Great idea. Let's send out more Pokemon. (takes out Pokeball) Pyro, help us out!

Flareon: Flareon!

Donnie and Mikey sends out Sputnik and Sparky. They then head upstairs to look for Hypno's location.

Cristoforo: Hm… Since this is a magic house, we should look for a secret switch somewhere.

Raichu: Obviously the secret switch must be a book in a bookshelf! Everyone knows that if you were to pull on a certain book, a secret passageway will open! (uses one of his tails to pull a book; the book falls to the floor) Or not…

Male Meowstic: (clears his throat) Actually, we found the secret switch.

Donnie pushes the statue which causes the bookshelf to open.

Leo: Awesome… Why did you have to ruin the moment? This place still rules!

Once they head downstairs, they find three magician's tied together in a rope. They were also wearing blindfolds on their eyes and tape on the mouths.

Raichu: Ohmigosh! That's Sir John, one of the greatest magicians ever! (removes tape from his mouth) Hey there, John. Me and Leo are such big fans.

Leo: (takes out phone) Can we take a selfie? (takes a picture of him, Lemon and Sir John) Thanks!

Estella: What happened to you?

Sir John: A talking hippo appeared and tied us up. He forced us to open the passageway for him below us.

Lola: Looks like Hypno-potamus is close. We'll get you guys untied _after_ you open the door for us!

Sir John: Sure thing.

He begins saying the secret word with no sound coming from his mouth. A squared floor piece begins to open.

Cristoforo: Now we should be careful and…

Leo: Let's go already! (pushes them to the floor)

Raichu: We don't have time to waste! (jumps down along with Leo)

Lola: (pops out of the hole) Almost forgot. (snaps her fingers to release the magicians) You're welcome! (jumps into the hole)

|The Turtles|

Raph: Stop right there, Hypno!

Hypno: So you were able to escape from my illusion. Did you learn about self-worth and appreciating your inner looks then outer looks?

Nasher: Actually, it was the song that was trapping us there!

Lola: Yeah. But now we caught up to you.

Madame Lapin: Oh yeah? You think you caught us eh? Well sorry, boys and girls! We already have Houdini's journals!

Hypno: And you do know what happens right?

Cherce: You're going to warp reality.

Madame Lapin: Exactly!

Hypno uses the journal to transform the room into an alternate world. He and Madame Lapin fall through the floor. The Mad Dogs went after them. They went into the Hall of Mirrors and, though screamed at by the sight of multiple mirrors of Hypno, began to split up in order to chase one of the Hypnos.

|Raphael|

Hypno uses a spell from the journal to transform Raph into a king card while Pyro and Nightmare continues chasing after Hypno. Raph eventually defeats his evil bottom half of the card and catches up to them.

Raph: Nightmare, use Rock Throw!

Midnight Lycanroc: Rock Throw!

However, Hypno disappeared after being attacked by Rock Throw.

Flareon: What?! He was just a mirage?!

Midnight Lycanroc: Looks like it. But look! He left behind something. (approaches object)

Flareon: It's a hat.

Raph: A magician's hat! I wonder why he would leave this one behind… (picks it up) It looks cool though. Maybe we should keep it! (puts it on)

But suddenly, it starts to glow red which causes a flash to appear.

|Donatello|

Donnie, Emerald and Sputnik are chasing after the second Hypno. But they were stopped by a bunch of pictures which had Hypnos on it. They begin to punch them.

Donnie: We need to (grunts) stop them (grunts) before Hypno (grunts) gets away!

Espeon and Male Meowstic: Psybeam! (shoots at the photos)

When Emerald uses Psybeam on one of the photos, a magician's hat comes out of it and falls on Donnie's face. It started to glow purple and a flash appeared.

|Michelangelo|

Mikey, Rena and Sparky are chasing after the third Hypno who entered a storage room. They checked on the boxes that Hypno came out and entered. In the last box, which they were now covered in feathers, Mikey picks up a fascinator magician's hat.

Mikey: Whoa~! Look at this one! It's so cute!

Tsareena: Why would he leave this one behind?

Jolteon: Don't know, don't care! Just put it on already!

Mikey puts on the fascinator. It then starts to glow orange and a flash appeared.

|Leonardo|

Raichu: (eats a popcorn) I can't believe he's gonna cut himself in half!

Leo (Magi Form): I know, right?! (eats popcorn) This is the best!

Leo is now human with light skin and heterochromia eyes (Left: Blue; Right: Gray). His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. Leo has blue shoulder-length spiky hair with gray highlights all over it. Leo wears a blue suit with zigzag sleeves on the ends of both the top and the pants. He also wears gray dress shoes, white fingerless gloves, shark-like teeth, gray lips, gray eyeshadow, blue-framed glasses, gray linings all over his body, and a blue magician's hat with a gray strap around the hat and bubbles facing the front of it. Leo gains Undertow's fins and tail.

Male Meowstic: (clears his throat to get Lemon's attention)

Raichu: Huh? Oh hey guys! Wow, you all look messy. What happened?

Midnight Lycanroc: Less talking! (smacks Lemon on the head) More chasing!

Raichu: Ow… You didn't have to hit me.

They chase the two until they reach a room full of bust statues of famous magicians. When one of the statues turns, Raph punches it which causes the head to break. Leo was able to catch it.

Leo: Raph, do you know who this is?! This is Venus di Magic, the Queen of Quick Change!

Raichu: How dare you punch the statue of the Queen of Quick Change! Have you got no shame!

Raph: Whoops… Sorry, Ms. di Magic…

Raph is now human with brown skin and heterochromia eyes (Left: Red; Right: Black). His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. Raph has red and black shoulder-length two-toned messy hair. The left side of his hair are red while the right side of his hair is black. Raph wears a mismatched suit. The shirt has red on the left and black on the right. The pants are the opposite with red on the right and black on the left. Four card symbols (Club, Diamond, Heart, and Spade) are on the both sides of the pants with opposite colors (black on red; Red on black). He also wears black dress shoes, white gloves with hearts on the back of it, spade earrings, black diamond-shaped tie around his neck, the mask tails become the shape of a club, and a red magician's hat with a black strap around the base of the hat and a small flame on top of the hat. Raph gains Pyro's ears and tail.

Mikey: So where did they go? They were definitely heading to this room.

Mikey is now human with dark brown skin and heterochromia eyes (Left: Orange; Right: Pink). His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. However, he has changed gender to match Rena's gender as a female. She has elbow-length sleek hair that is into a bow bun. White spikes appear on the bottom of the "bow" to hold it in place. Mikey wears an orange mini strapless dress that is made out of ribbons. A pink bow is tied in the front with the tails wrapped around the bottom of his shoulders. She also wears white spiky knee-length shorts over the bottom of the dress, pink bow ribbons on both wrists, pink pump heels with orange bows on top of it, large pink bow on the back of her hips, pink bow choker around her neck, and an orange magician's fascinator hat with a pink strap around the base of the hat and a lightning bolt clip on the frontal-left side of it. Mikey gains Sparky's ears.

Cherce: We should start looking. I bet they haven't gone _that_ far from us.

Lola: Maybe they could even be right behind us… Wouldn't that be creepy?

However, before Hypno and Madame Lapin could attack them from behind, they suddenly stopped.

Hypno: Hold on. These aren't the outfits we want to fight in.

Madame Lapin: Just hold on a second.

They begin having a montage. But it was a trap as Donnie uses the song against them.

Raph: Nice thinking, Donnie!

Mikey: How did you get that song?!

Donnie: We recorded it.

Donnie is now human with light brown skin and heterochromia eyes (Left: Purple; Right: Pale Blue). His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. Donnie has purple brastrap-length sleek hair that is tied into a ponytail. A pale blue mirror cone is holding the ponytail. Donnie wears a purple suit. The jacket is unbuttoned while his shirt has a popped collar which reveals a bit of his abs. The back of his jacket has a "mirror" attached to it. He also wears pale blue dress shoes, pale blue gloves, mirror bracelets on both wrists, purple-framed glasses, and a purple magician's hat with a pale blue strap around the base of the hat and a mirror facing the front of the hat. Donnie gains Sputnik's ears and tails.

Leo: You did?!

Male Meowstic: Of course we did. We record everything in fact. Why?

Raichu: Uh… What other thing did you record?

Together: Nah, don't worry about it.

Raph: Well anyways, we were able to stop them and we got back Houdini's journals. Leo?

Leo: (journals are inside of his shirt) Uh yeah. The journals are back inside the safe. Now let's go home.

Raph: What do you have in your shirt?

Raichu: It's nothing!

Male Meowstic: I don't think so.

Raichu: Wha?! You don't believe us?!

Tsareena: Definitely not.

Once they leave, a shadowy force comes out of the walls. It grabs both Hypno and Madame Lapin which causes them to disappear.


	20. Battle Nexus: New York

The episode begins with Raph showing parts of New York. He then body slams on the trash can.

Veneranda: (chuckles) Oh Beary Boo.

Cherce: So why are we here for, April?

April: Well I had signed up for the citywide scavenger hunt! And we're gonna win!

Cherce: I see, I see… I don't really care about that. (cuddles Leo) As long as I get to cuddle my little blueberry it's fine.

|Elevator|

Mikey: So where should we go next?!

Tsareena: We should check on the map. Lemon?

Raichu: You got it! (gives Rena the map)

Tsareena: Thank you.

Baron Draxum: Ugh, can we just go faster? I let Sloppy Joseph take in charge of the kitchen. (scene switches to Sloppy Joseph helping Chesia and Brianna at the kitchen; switches back to him) I hope they're doing alright.

April: Well that's on you, Barry.

Outside, the sky turned red and the sun turned black. Suddenly, clawed hands appeared and captured everyone. When the Turtles stepped out they saw that everyone was gone.

Raichu: Hey! Where is everyone?!

Midnight Lycanroc: What a mess! Who would do this?!

Raichu: Donnie~... Emerald~...

Male Meowstic: You suspect that whenever something is wrong, we're the ones who did it?

Raichu: Pretty much.

Male Meowstic: Well we didn't do it. Someone else must've done it.

Big Mama starts to laugh.

Everyone: Big Mama?!

Big Mama (onscreen): That's right! Now it's time for the Fantabulous Battle Nexus Wizbang!

Donnie: The Fantabulous Battle Nexus Wizbang?

Big Mama: Yup! You see, turtley-poos, I have turned the whole city into a Battle Nexus arena. (multiple screens of the audience appeared) For now on, I'm in control of this city!

Leo: But where is everyone?! Where is April?! Baron Draxum?! Dad?!

Big Mama: Oh not to worrity-worry about them. Big Mama simply put them and everyone else inside this orb. They have no idea what's going on the outside so it's perfectly fine.

Donnie: First of all, how dare you! Second of all, you need to stop this!

Big Mama: No can do. You four are going to have to fight for the orb. You will participate in the Fantabulous Battle Nexus Wizbang, defeat my four champions, and if you win, I'll release everyone from the orb. But lose and~... oh well.

Tsareena: Guess we have no other choice but to play her game.

Mikey: But not to worry! As long as we stick together, I'm sure we can beat Big Mama!

Big Mama: I knew you were going to say that. (snaps her fingers)

One by one, the Turtles were teleported to different locations of New York City.

|Raphael|

Midnight Lycanroc: Where are we?

Raph: What's with these shackles?! (gasps) And Ghostbear is here?!

Ursaring: Oh great! Why are we with them?!

Ariados (on-screen) Listen up, you two! Troll here is one of the champions. You are to fight him in order to get your freedom. (Ghostbear tries to become invisible) Those shackles are preventing you from using your powers. So you have to do this without it.

Ghostbear: Now you tell me!

Ariados: Turtles, you are all paired up with your enemy. You and your enemy have to work together to defeat the champions.

Raph: I get to team up with Ghostbear?! (shrieks happily) Awesome!

|Michelangelo|

Mikey: I get to team up with Rupert Swaggart? Cool~!

Tsareena: But we have to defeat a two-headed snake…

Ariados: This is Amphisbaena. You need to satisfy its appetite.

Mikey: I see! Then it's time to cook!

|Leonardo|

Raichu: Aw~! What a cute grumpy sprite! (chuckles) Big Mama, you're making this easy for us.

But the Sprite flies to the side of the Statue of Liberty. It went inside and begins possessing the statue.

Ariados: If you want to have your freedom, you should make this sprite laugh.

Leo (now a girl): Not to worry. I can make anyone laugh with my jokes. Also, why did you turn me into a girl?!

Big Mama: Hm… Let Big Mama think… Maybe it's because you stole my gemmity-gem. The one that's on your mask.

Leo: Oh~... You're mad about that?! Well I can't help it! It looks so beautiful! Now change me back!

Big Mama: If you win then I will change you back.

Leo: O~kay… Can you at least summon me some clothes?

Carl: You're a turtle! You look fine this way!

Leo: Excuse me?! (approaches Carl) You listen here! Yes I'm a mutant turtle but I'm still a girl! I can't be looking at this when there's millions of people watching me! You gotta be crazy…

Once Big Mama summons some clothes, Leo immediately puts it on. It was a light blue off-shoulder crop top with a dark blue cloud and lightning print on it and navy blue jean shorts.

Leo: Thank you! (sighs) Much better… Now we can start making that sprite laugh its butt off!

Raichu: Raight!

|Donatello|

Ariados: This is Cortex. He's the most intelligent of the champions. You must beat him in a game of chess.

Donnie: Chess eh? That should be easy. Just leave this one to… Huh?

Donnie is transformed into chess pieces.

Male Meowstic: Donnie!

Hypno: Uh… This is gonna be a problem. I don't know how to play chess.

Male Meowstic: You don't know how to play chess?

Hypno: Not at all. I just don't understand the principle of it.

Male Meowstic: Well, I can teach you how to play chess. Just leave this one to me instead. Donnie, I'm gonna take charge of this game.

Donnie: Okay! Just make this quick! I don't want to be a chess piece forever!

Male Meowstic: Right. (looks at Cortex) Okay, Cortex. Let's play a game of chess. Since I'm feeling quite generous, I'll let you make the first move.

Hypno: You're gonna let him do that?

Male Meowstic: (whispers to Hypno) It's all part of the plan. Just go with it.

Hypno: (whispers to Emerald) Okay… Whatever you say…

|Big Mama|

Sunbeam: This is quite a big scale you did, Big Mama.

Big Mama: This is what I was preparing for! Big Mama hopes they put on a good show. I'm paying big gold to hold this event. It'll come down as being a success throughout the generations! Even when I officially retired, my namity-name will live on forever! (chuckles) So I do hope they put on a good show for my audience.

Estella: Right, Big Mama. But don't you think you went a bit too far?

Big Mama: Nonsense! The Fantabulous Battle Nexus Wizbang is the best idea I ever came up with. And it's going to be great!

Estella: I see…

|Inside the Orb|

|Cruise Ship|

Lola: (sighs) This place is so relaxing…

Cherce: Agree… Leo would love to go on a cruise. I'm surprised he's missing all of this.

Verenada: Beary Boo as well. He would've love this place.

Ryuko: Now hold on. How did we get ourselves in this cruise ship?

April: Who cares, girl?! This is our vacation… Just relax…

Nisha: April's right. Just relax, Ryu.

Todd: Here, have some lemonade to make you feel more relaxed!

Ryuko: Alright. (grabs lemonade) But still, how exactly did we get here?

Cherce: Now that you mention it, it's kinda weird that we're in a cruise ship that's full of humans, mutants and yokai together.

Lola: So what could this all mean? Hm… I wonder…

Poco: Do you know anything, Lola?

Lola: Me?! Don't be silly! Maybe I do… Maybe I don't… You just need to figure it out yourselves. You know I don't like to ruin the fun when it comes to mysteries!

Baron Draxum: It's definitely a mystery. Look around you. How did we get on this cruise? Where are the Turtles? Who even likes Foot Recruit?

Foot Recruit: Huh?

Splinter: I don't see the problem! This is my vacation! I need it! After all, I had raised my sons for years! I deserve a vacation like this.

Poco: Then we need to prove to you that something is wrong…

Lola: Already on it! (summons a bunch of screens)

April: My friends!

Splinter: My sons!

Todd: My BFFS!

Foot Recruit: My enemies!

Lola: Looks like this is all Big Mama's doing!

Poco: Which is why we're inside this orb. The orb that you had given to Big Mama.

Baron Draxum: Don't remind me… If I knew she was planning all of this, I would never have given her the orb in the first place.

Lola: Yeah, you really mess that one up.

Poco: Lola!

Lola: Wha?! I'm just telling the truth!

|Raphael|

Midnight Lycanroc: Rock Throw! (Troll reflects Rock Throw to the side) Oh come on!

Ursaring: That troll is certainly strong.

Midnight Lycanroc: So now what should we do?!

Ursaring: Give up?

Midnight Lycanroc: Give up?! No way! What are you even saying?!

Ursaring: Well what else should we do?!

Midnight Lycanroc: Have you forgotten about your move?

Ghostbear: What move?

Raph: The Hibernator! Your famous move where you do a fakeout!

Ghostbear: Oh yeah… I didn't forget about that, turtoga. I was just messing with you.

Raph: Right~... We should use it against this troll! Together as a team.

Ghostbear: Guess I have no other choice. Let's do this!

Raph: Yeah!

Midnight Lycanroc and Ursaring: Right!

They perform the Hibarnator move on the troll. Though successful, they broke the bridge and they fell right into the ocean. The only thing that surfaced was their masks.

[CHEERING]

Estella: And we have a winner! Raphael and Ghostbear has defeated the Troll… But it seems they just disappeared… I don't know if they have survived or not…

Leo: Oh no.

Mikey: Raph has to be alright right?

Donnie: This can't be happening…

Trio: Raph~!

+Part 2+

|Cruise Ship|

Veneranda: Oh no! Beary Boo!

Cherce: This is bad…

Josephina: What should we do?! We need to get outta here!

April: (puts her hand on Baron Draxum's shoulder) Barry, if you know how to get outta here, now's the time. We got butts to kick!

Ashley: Yeah! Butts to kick right now!

Baron Draxum: (sighs) This orb has a mystic membrane. I can't use my magic here. But if we reach the bottom,...

Foot Recruit: Leap of FAITH~!

[THUD]

Cherce: Recruit, you're not a cat!

Foot Recruit: I know!

Lola: Oh look, the ladder. (chuckles)

|Leonardo|

Leo and Carl continue fighting each other.

Raichu: They've been at it for hours now! We need to make that sprite laugh!

Kingler: You say it, partner! We need to work together. Besides, I just wanna get outta here as soon as possible.

Raichu: Same here… But how are we gonna make it laugh without telling jokes? (approaches sprite) Yo, statue sprite! I know you're the type who likes listening to jokes. I bet you're more into something… physical. (turns to see Carl slipped on a banana peel as he was suplexing Leo) Like that over there!

The sprite begins to chuckle but covers its mouth.

Kingler: Huh?

Raichu: Leo! (runs to her) I mean, Lea! This sprite likes physical comedy! We can use that to make it laugh.

Leo: Physical comedy… (eyes changes color to blue) Lemon, you're a genius!

Raichu: Of course I am, Lea. (eyes change color to blue) What else do you expect from me?

Leo: (pushes Carl off of her) Alright, Carl. You wanna fight me?! Go right ahead! Come on! What's wrong?! Can't hit me because I'm a girl?! Don't be a chicken! Fight me! Fight me!

Carl: Cut it out! (begins charging at Leo with a punch)

Leo: (stops punch with one hand; chuckles and starts singing)) 🎵Let's stop playing around and work together on this. If we want to get outta here we need to make that sprite laugh. And I may know how to make it laugh but you need to cooperate with me.🎵

Carl: Why are you singing?! (gets pulled by Leo)

Leo: 🎵(spins Carl around) Physical comedy is the best comedy! (throws Carl up) There's a lot of slapstick there! I promise I'll catch you but (dodges) clearly I didn't! Are you okay?! Maybe you are! But I feel like you aren't. It's okay, don't worry! This is all for our freedom!🎵

Carl: (growling) You better cut it out or else!

Leo: 🎵Don't get mad at me because of this. I'm doing it for our freedom. (pushes Carl to a beartrap) So stop complaining and be nice! I may be a girl but not too long! That sprite is laughing and we have to continue this! (she and Lemon grab some pies)🎵

Carl: Kingler, make them stop!

Leo: 🎵(starts throwing pies at Carl) Pie is so delicious! No matter what flavor you get! The most classic of all physical comedy is having a pie thrown in the face! (does tap dancing and slides to the other side)🎵

Raichu: 🎵Here's the last pie, milady! Make sure you throw it nice and hard! Right in the face! Nowhere else! And it better be all messy!🎵

Leo throws the pie at Carl's face as hard as she can. It causes the sprite to laugh even harder before.

Leo: 🎵We made the sprite laugh. Which means we won. And now we get to be teleported to the Grand Nexus Hotel!🎵

Leo's group is teleported to the Grand Nexus Hotel.

|Michelangelo|

Meat Sweats: Oh no! I ran out of ingredients!

Tsareena: That is why you shouldn't just preserve it rather than throwing food randomly at the champions.

Mikey: Yup. You should've just done what we're doing. Cooking up a meal that's worth eating!

Tsareena: (nods) Now we need to add the spice for the fish and… (realizes the food is gone) Oh no! We ran out of food!

Mikey: Now how are we gonna add the spice for the fish?!

Meat Sweats: Not to worry. (puts spices on the fish) I got that cover.

Mikey: (eyes change color to orange as he grins widely) Thanks, Meat Sweats! (throws fish at the snake)

But the other snake who has a lot of food in its mouth grabs the fish. This causes a fight between the two and eventually disappears.

Estella: Mikey and Meat Sweats had defeated the champion! They will now head to the Grand Nexus Hotel!

Tsareena: (eyes change color to orange) That reminds me when Raph and Mikey would fight over the last slice of pizza.

They get teleported to the Grand Nexus Hotel.

|Donatello|

Emerald is looking through his phone while playing chess with Cortex.

Hypno: I'm quite impressed. You can multitask like that?

Male Meowstic: Well yeah. The most important thing about chess is not to get too stressful. Look at Cortex. He's clearly stressed since he has to think about his next move carefully. Meanwhile, I'm being calm. No worries whatsoever. (eyes change color to purple) Besides, (moves a Donatello piece to go over all Cortex's chess pieces) I already won. Checkmate. (smirks at Cortex) Looks like we won. Hope to play some chess with you again. Bye-bye.

They teleported to the Grand Nexus Hotel.

Donnie: Great job, Em! (picks him up and cuddles him) I knew you could do it!

Male Meowstic: What could I say? I'm the jack of all trades after all. (chuckles)

Mikey: Donnie! You made it! (runs with Leo and hugs Donnie's head)

Leo: (hugs Donnie) So good to see you again, brother!

Raichu: Em, you're alive! (pounces and hugs Emerald)

Tsareena: (hugs Emerald) We missed you so much!

Male Meowstic: I missed you both as well…

Hypno: Aw~, brotherly love! (raises his hand) Who wants a high five?! We did it!

Carl: Put that down! You're embarrassing yourself!

Hypno: Okay… (puts his hand down) But this is such a sweet moment. We have to agree on that right?

Tsareena: Yeah… Meat Sweats, are you missing something? (whistles)

Emerald takes out a pokeball from his purse.

Meat Sweats: Pigalia! (snatches Pokeball) Thank you for that.

Male Meowstic: No probbles.

Big Mama: Congratulations on your victory. Well three of you at least.

Mikey: So Raph is…?

Raichu: Nightmare can't possibly…

Tsareena: There's no way they…

Donnie: Big Mama, you're gonna pay for this! We have beaten your dumb-dumb champions in this dumb-dumb Battle Nexus and we demand that you give us the dumb-dumb orb so we can release everyone for our dumb-dumb brother! (pauses) Oh wait. That didn't come out right. Let me start over.

Male Meowstic: Look, just give us the orb already and we can put an end to this.

Big Mama: I would but…

Raichu: Don't tell me you're changing your mind!

Big Mama: Actually, I had to change a rule for this.

Everyone: What?!

Raichu: Oh that's it! We're not gonna deal with this! We agree that if we defeat the champions, you can release everyone and then shut down this entire operation! But now you're changing the rules to keep this going?! I rather fight you then doing another one of your stupid challenges!

Tsareena: I agree with Lemon! You can't change the rules at the last minute!

Male Meowstic: This is why you should always say exactly what the rules are before even thinking of making some changes to fit your benefit.

Ariados: Silence! The new rule is if you want us to release everyone, you must defeat our greatest champion.

Leo: That should be easy. It's 6-versus-1.

Raichu: Uh… They already left, Leo.

Leo: What?! (turns around) Oh come on! Are they seriously ditching us after everything we did for them?! (turns back to Big Mama) And you better let me change back into a boy! You promise me after all!

Big Mama: I'll let you after you defeat my champion.

Leo: Oh come on! You promised! (groans)

Raichu: I wish Raph and Nightmare were here… They would know what to do…

Tsareena: Actually, I bet they weren't even gone.

Male Meowstic: What do you mean?

Tsareena: Mikey.

Mikey: Oh yeah! We know Raph and Nightmare very well! They would never just vanish on us!

Big Mama: What do you mean by that?! They're gonitty-gone!

Leo: No way. There's one move that both of them are using right now…

Donnie: Ah yes. The famous Ghostbear move where he pretends to be knocked out by his opponent.

Mikey: Which is really a ruse to have his opponent's guard down! And once their guard is down,...

Leo: ...he does a sneak attack and win the competition like a boss!

Raichu, Tsareena and Male Meowstic: And that move is…!

Everyone: The Hibernator~!

[SILENCE]

Everyone: We say, "The Hibernator~!"

[SILENCE]

Ariados: (laughing) You're wasting your time here! Like we said, they're gone forever. Just stop with this…

Suddenly, a pair of large glowing red arms pops out of the hotel. It grabs Big Mama and throws her from behind.

Raph (Mystic Form): The Hibernator~!

Raph is now human with brown skin and red-brown ombre eyes. His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. Raph has red ankle-length extremely messy hair that is tied in a low ponytail. A brown rock in the middle is holding the ponytail in place. The top of his hair covers most of his head except for his eyes. Raph now wears a dark brown sleeveless shirt and dark brown baggy shorts. His body becomes covered in red fur with a brown tuft of fur on his chest in a shape of a crescent moon. Raph also wears brown rocks around his wrists and ankles, barefoot, fanged teeth, black eyeshadow all around his eyes, small golden hoop earring on his left ear, and Rock-type symbol necklace around his neck. Raph gains Nightmare's ears and twin tails.

Raichu: Raph!

Tsareena: You're back!

Male Meowstic: Thank goodness. We thought you were really gone…

Raph: No sweat! After they "eliminate us", Ghostbear and Moon Crusher left! So we swam to shore and we were able to sneak into the hotel where we got some help from people.

Cassameda: Which would be us. (appears from the flaming circle behind them) Hello. You must be his brothers. I am Cassameda. Very pleased to meet you.

Elmnatin: We also brought your weapons as well! (gives them their weapons)

Leo: Thanks, little buddy. Now we need to get that orb!

They reach out for the orb. But before Raph could catch it, there was a flash.

Big Mama: Shadow Fiend, so glad you can come.

Tsareena: So we need to deal with Shadow Fiend eh?

Raichu: Don't worry! We can beat that guy as the Mad Dogs!

Cassameda: Here, you these coins for your weapons. (throws coins at Mikey, Leo and Donnie)

Leo: Let's do this.

Trio: Mystic Evolution! (transforms)

[FLASH]

First, Donnie is now human with light brown skin and purple-green ombre eyes. His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. Donnie has purple knee-length hair that is tied in twin braids. Green bows is holding the bottom of the twin braids with a cat paw-print clip in the middle of the bows. Donnie wears a dark green crop hoodie with a purple gear print on the front as well as a purple cat paw-print print on the back and dark green jean shorts. He also wears purple sneakers with green pom-poms on top of it, purple fingerless lace gloves, nails painted green, fanged teeth, vertical slit eye pupils, Psychic-type symbol necklace around his neck, and purple eyeshadow. Donnie gains Emerald's ears and three tails. Second, Leo is now human with light skin and blue-yellow ombre eyes. His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. Leo has blue elbow-length hair in which the top layer is tied in a messy bun while the rest are spiky in a zigzag pattern. Small strands of hair from the bangs are spiky as well. A yellow bow is holding the bun with a blue lightning bolt clip in the middle of the bow. Leo wears a dark yellow tank top with a blue lightning bolt print on the front and back and dark yellow jeans. He also wears a blue poncho over the tank top, blue lips, nails painted yellow, blue ankle boots, lightning bolt earrings, Electric-type symbol necklace around his neck, and yellow fingerless leather gloves. Leo gains Lemon's ears and three tails. And last, Mikey is now human with dark brown skin and orange-pink ombre eyes. His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. However, Mikey is changed into a female to match Rena's gender as a female. Mikey has orange floor-length half-up half-down hair with the top half being tied to represent a rose while the rest are loose and wavy. The "rose" parts are pink while the rest are orange. Mikey wears an orange princess-style strapless dress that ends at the knees. It has a pink rose in the middle of her chest and a large pink rose on the back of her waist. She also wears pink leggings, orange wedge heels with sunflowers on top of it, snowdrop cuffs on her wrists, daisy choker around her neck, a golden tiara with shoulder-length orange veil attached to the sides of the tiara, orange lips, orange eyeshadow, nails painted pink, tulip earrings, a pink skirt over the bottom of the dress that resembles a bellflower, and a Grass-type symbol necklace around her neck.

Mikey: We need to grab that orb! (charges at Shadow Fiend) Leaf Storm! Trop Kick! (kicks Shadow Fiend hand to make him drop the orb) I got it, I got it!

Shadow Fiend swipes his arm to push Mikey to a wall. As he grabs the orb, a crack appears where the thumb is.

Donnie: Psychic! (levitates rocks) Fibonacci! (throws the rocks using his tessen; begins charging at Shadow Fiend) You're gonna pay for hurting my baby brother! (switches tessen to bo staff to attack Shadow Fiend)

Shadow Fiend dropped the orb. When Donnie attempts to grab it, Shadow Fiend punches Donnie to the floor. The crack becomes bigger after he catches the orb.

Raph: Donnie! (growling aggressive) Take this! (swings hammer at Shadow Fiend) Stone Edge! (hits the ground to summon Stone Edge) Give me the orb!

Before Raph can grab it, Shadow Fiend punches him to the wall. The crack in the orb becomes bigger.

Leo: Looks like Leon will save the day. (summons portal) I'll be taking that orb. (puts his hands on the portal to grab the orb from Shadow Fiend) Try catching me! (disappears)

Big Mama: Shadow Fiend, don't let that turtley-poo escape with the orb!

Shadow Fiend begins chasing after Leo. Attempting to grab the orb back from him but Leo quickly dodges Shadow Fiend as fast as he can.

Leo: Is this the best you can do? Looks like I'm just too fast for ya'.

But before Leo could go through the portal, Shadow Fiend grabs him by the legs. He takes the orb from Leo's grasp and throws him to where his brothers are.

Big Mama: Now bring the orb to Big Mama!

Shadow Fiend went to Big Mama's side. The crack on the orb becomes bigger. Before Shadow Fiend could give the orb back to Big Mama, purple vines came out of the orb.

Mikey: Huh? What's going on?

Donnie: (groans) Isn't that… vines?

Raph: That could mean… only one thing…

April, Splinter, Foot Recruit, Baron Draxum, Cherce, Lola, Poco, and Veneranda came out of the vines.

Raph: Dad?!

Mikey: Baron Draxum?!

Donnie: April?!

Leo: (mumbles) Foot Recruit?

Splinter: We're free! Now we can end all of this! (takes out Pokeball) Aurora, Kirito, come on out!

Alolan Ninetales: Ninetales!

Doublade: Doublade!

Veneranda: Beary Boo! (hugs him) You're alive! I was so worried! Super worried that you were gone forever!

Raph: I know, Pudding. I'm sorry… Could you heal us?

Veneranda: Sure thing. (takes out star chip) I wish Raph, Donnie, Mikey and Leo are completely healed! (heals the Turtles) Here you go.

Mikey: Thanks, Randa. Now we can get back to fighting!

Everyone: Right! (runs off)

Splinter: Aurora, use Aurora Beam!

Alolan Ninetales: Aurora Beam! (hits Shadow Fiend who attempts to block it)

Splinter kicks Shadow Fiend. Leo opens a portal for Raph's energized fist to hit Shadow Fiend. Donnie switches to a tessen to hit him. And Mikey summons vines to throw a bus at Shadow Fiend.

Mikey: What's the plan?!

Baron Draxum: Retrieve me the orb and I will free your people!

Big Mama: I don't think so. (shoots out web from her claw to grab the orb)

Foot Recruit attempted to grab it but she was too late.

Mikey: Oh no you don't! (summons vines to pin Big Mama to the wall which causes her to drop the orb; takes out Pokeball) Bulldog, help us out by grabbing that orb!

Granbull: Granbull! (grabs orb) Catch! (throws orb at Baron Draxum)

Baron Draxum: (catches orb) Thank you.

Big Mama: (growling) Shadow Fiend, go grab that orb!

Shadow Fiend attempted to grab the orb. Splinter rushes to Baron Draxum and sweeps him off his feet. Shadow Fiend's swipe causes buildings to be cut in half.

Cassameda: You should go, Baron Draxum. We got you covered.

Sunbeam: Leave all of this to us.

Xue Wen: Just run as fast as you can!

Baron Draxum nods and runs off. Meanwhile, the Mad Dogs are fighting Shadow Fiend. Slowing him down so Draxum has time to put in the code for the orb.

Baron Draxum: Now to close the orb so everyone can be free. (dodges attack)

Camelot: Give back that orb. That belongs to Big Mama.

Baron Draxum: Oh great. (takes out Pokeball) Darkrai, take care of this overgrown mutt!

Darkrai: Darkrai… Dark Pulse.

Camelot: (dodges) Don't get in my way! (starts attacking Darkrai)

Baron Draxum: Keep him distracted! (runs off)

Donnie throws his weapon which opens up to reveal April's mystic bat. April grabs her bat and throws it at Shadow Fiend. While the others are fighting him, Foot Recruit grabs April's bat and attacks him. But a similar figure had appeared briefly.

Foot Recruit: Master? (gets thrown)

Big Mama: Shadow Fiend, forget those peskity-pests! Get me the orb!

Shadow Fiend runs after Baron Draxum.

Granbull: What's wrong, Recruit?

Foot Recruit: I saw someone in that hood.

Granbull: You did?! Who?!

Foot Recruit: It was master…

Granbull: Master?

Foot Recruit: Yes…

|Baron Draxum|

Baron Draxum: (panting) Maybe I could close the orb here.

Shadow Fiend quickly gets to him and punches up which didn't touch him. Instead, Baron Draxum is sent upwards to the top of the hotel.

[CRASH]

Baron Draxum: (groans) I have to do this or he'll come after me.

Just as he completely closes the orb, Shadow Fiend appears behind him. But a portal appeared and Raph comes out of it. He readies a punch which now has flaming vines and battleshells surrounding the fist.

Raph: Hey Shadow Fiend! You messed with the wrong family! Flaming Shell Hibernator~!

He punches Shadow Fiend so hard that he went flying through the wall.

Lola: Mr. Drax! (hugs him tightly) You did it! Everyone has return and it's all thanks to you!

Poco: I knew you could do it. (hugs him tightly) I'm glad you were able to save everyone.

Baron Draxum: Yeah… I know…

Big Mama: No no no! This can't be!

Camelot: They defeated your champion.

Leo: And~ we saved everyone. Mad Dogs 1! Big Mama 0!

Big Mama: I will never forgive you, turtley-poos! (as Bulldog snatches the ring from Big Mama) Big Mama won't let you escape from here alively-live! Shadow Fiend~! (nothing happens) Huh? My ring! Where did my ring go?!

Granbull: Here you go, Recruit.

Foot Recruit: Why thank you. (puts on ring) You know, I had realized something during that fight. This isn't Shadow Fiend. This is actually… The Shredder!

The ring starts to glow. A figure appeared standing on the newly-made hole. It was revealed to be the Shredder which shocked everyone.

Foot Recruit: Master Shredder, destroy your enemies~!

Shredder follows Foot Recruit's command.

Splinter: Blue, you need to make a portal! Fast! Right now!

But before Leo could make a portal, Shredder destroys the force-field. Causing everyone to be scattered. Shredder puts his foot behind Raph's back as Raph is protecting Donnie.

Leo: Dad!

Splinter: My sons! Blue, create a portal! The biggest portal you can ever make of!

Leo: Okay… I'll try…

Using one of his tails, he creates a portal big enough for everyone to escape in.

Splinter: Big Mama, come with us! I know you still have some good in you!

Big Mama: Oh cuddly-poo! (shoots out web to grab Splinter)

As Splinter goes down the portal, Big Mama is dragged towards it. Bulldog slashes the web just as Big Mama was about to go into the portal.

Foot Recruit: You have enslaved my master! You will lose everything! I better run if I was you…

The top of the Grand Nexus Hotel is completely destroyed. Recruit and Bulldog shouts out, "Foot Clan~!", as they are riding on top of the Shredder.

|Kaminari's HQ|

Splinter: No! Big Mama! She didn't make it to the portal!

Cherce: Huh? You were trying to save her? Why?

Alolan Ninetales: Because we know that even Big Mama can't fight the Shredder. Speaking of which, I couldn't believe it…

Leo: I know right?! Shadow Fiend was actually the Shredder?! We have been fighting the Shredder this entire time?!

Mikey: That's crazy! We almost defeated him!

Donnie: (mumbles under his breath) My greatest nightmare has come true…

Leo: What was that?

Donnie: (talking normally) Nothing! Nothing at all…

Raph: What should we do now?! With Shredder returning, that means we have to fight him all over again for who knows how long! Weeks?! Months?! Even a whole year?!

Veneranda: That's not gonna happen. We'll find a way to defeat Shredder once and for all. Splinter, I'm sure Big Mama will be okay. I'm sure of it.

Splinter: Thank you for the kind words, Veneranda. I can see why Red would make you his girlfriend.

Raph: Pops!

Splinter: Well it's true! In fact, if you are gonna propose to her, I'll make the best wedding for you!

Raph: That's only when we're older!

Splinter: Well I would love to have some grandkids so I can spoil them.

Cherce: (chuckles) Can we stop talking about the wedding? We have more… more…

Leo: ...important things to do. So should we head back to the Lair or…?

Alolan Ninetales: We should stay here for now. I think probably for 2 months.

Everyone: 2 months?!

April: I would love to stay here but I have a home to get to. Don't want them to get mad.

Splinter: I'll tell Kaminari when she arrives. And April, you are not going anywhere!

April: What?! Look, I only have a headache from that fall. I'm okay! Seriously!

Splinter: You may have a headache but it could be something bad. I suggest you should stay here for 2 as well. No ifs or buts!

April: Yes Splins… I'll stay here… (whistles which causes Mayhem to appear) As long as Mayhem stays here as well.

Splinter: Fine. Don's get any bright ideas. We need to get all of you treated for possible hidden injuries.

Everyone: Okay!

|Foot Recruit|

Foot Recruit: (laughing evilly) With this ring, I have complete control of the Shredder! And together, we will destroy everything Big Mama owns!

Granbull: Yeah! But uh… We have a problem. I heard Big Mama owns a lot of things. Even with the Shredder, we won't be able to destroy everything Big Mama has.

Foot Recruit: You have a point there. We should create a team. A team of members who will be loyal to me and to the Shredder.

Granbull: Great idea! Let's find some members!

Foot Recruit: Right!


End file.
